Inerasable Sin
by Seira Relur
Summary: Keep to the Wiccan Rede. Those words are what lamia vampire halfbreed, Life Hawthorne, repeated to herself all her existance alongside her pure lamia mother. When the Reikai Tantei get involved, will their lives change for better or for worse? OCx? ?x?
1. Something in That Corner

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and never will... (pouty face)

* * *

The bedroom made my eyes burn. The walls were all white- washed and plain. The mattress sitting on the bedframe itself was cream with a floral print, old rust-stains, and indented enough to easily spot all the springs. A single small window, opposite of the door, was nearly as white as the walls, except for the chipping paint revealing several coats beneath it. A pine dresser rested against the wall opposite of the bed. There were only two things in the room that didn't adorn white: the dark, stained, wood paneled floor, and a spot in one of the corners, where there was a small hole with a splatter of something a rusty brown color around it. I could only guess that it was a small bit of the last person who lived here.

I removed my left hand from the pocket of my floorsweeping, black leather trench coat, exposing my blacked smoked frame sunglasses and slid them above the bridge of my nose. The lights in the entire apartment were off, and it was still too much to take. I slipped the black canvas duffelbag from my shoulder, letting it hit the floor with a muffled thud. Steps ceased from behind me, "Even at night, these rooms seem to blind me," I glanced emotionlessly at Mum in the living room, seeing her pull out her own pair of sunglasses from inside her thigh-length leather jacket, "But I guess filling up the rooms with dark furniture will go easy on our eyes a wee bit. You could even put posters on your walls."

Mum looked very beautiful for her age, considering she was over 600 years old. Her glossy hair was a piece of black nothingness, straight and reaching to the small of her slender and perfectly toned back. In fact, it seemed as if the light that reflected off her hair only reflected more black. Her eyes were a shining, piercing silver and gray. Pale and silk-like skin graced her entire body, nothing to ruin its perfection, not even a freckle. She seemed to be blessed by the beautiful Aphrodite herself with the perfectly curved and placed features. Being only a few inches taller than myself, I was often referred to as her clone. In fact, despite her true age, she appeared to barely have reached thirty.

"Those bleeding mortals call these strips of plastic blinds?" I remarked, fiddling with the strings of the contraption screwed into the window frame, showing the clear, starry night, blocked by the towering, rundowned buildings of downtown Kyoto, "These damned things are as useful as a euro hanged by a fishing line." I turned to Mum, who had moved to the doorway of my new room, "Tell me, _why_ do we have to settle down in the city? You know as well as I do that more mortals could interfere with our lives here."

Mum was becoming very irritated, "Life, you know as well as I do that if we lived anywhere else, deaths would be more suspicious _and_ it would be much more difficult to find good blood. And you also are aware that mortals in cities are much too concerned with their own lives to give a damn about anyone else. So quit inventing pathetic excuses to get out of this apartment!" She stormed off to what I could only guess was her own room.

I simply dismissed her outburst and wretched open one of the drawers of the dresser and began to unpack the small number of possessions from the dufflebag. It was true... Indeed I despised this apartment. It only brought back horrible memories of the dreadful month spent on a filthy, cramped ship to America from Ireland. That was nearly 160 years ago and I was so young, but it still affected me in that caged kind of way.

A few changes of clothes, potions, herbs, oils, candles, insence, and a family heirloom, The Book of Shadows. All in all, it only took less than ten minutes to unpack. I glanced out the window, quickly deciding that I wasn't that hungry, and changed into a black baby-tee and checker patterned pajama pants of red and black. Moving the blinds, I slid open the window... Or more like yanked it open, since it kept sticking every few inches. I took in the unnecessary intake of the cool, polluted, night air and swung my feet over the ledge. My feet dangled three stories from the dirty alleyway below, but I paid no heed to it. I just stared out at the stars, savoring the silence.

_Damn this_, I thought to myself, _We were fine! We didn't_ need_ to settle down! We were just fine the way we were!_ I absent-mindedly fumbled with the small silver pentagram that rested about my neck on a silver chain. As plain and old it was, it was one of my most valuable belonging. It was the last thing Father gave me before he died. I remember he told me _"It's not a gift, it's a loan. And you have to pass it on,"_ It had been passed down, generation by generation from my fathers' side of the family, all the way to me. I am supposed to pass it on to my offspring, but I yet to have them. Not that I have any _intentions_ of bearing a child, _or_ falling in love. See how that turned out for Mum; falling in love with a mortal, On top of that, a _wiccan_ mortal.

A sigh slipped past my lips. Right at that moment, the second window to the right of mine was lurched open with a loud _shrink_, starling me into nearly slipping completely off the windowsill, yet gripped the windowframe at just the right moment.

A teenage boy stuck his upper body out the window, peering around and catching the sight of me. "Holy shit! You okay?!" he stretched his arm out to help me, not that it helped much. "What happened?"

"Hn," I glared at him and heaved myself back onto the sill, "I wasn't in any peril. I was merely climbing up to my window out of pure curiosity," I lied.

"From three stories up," he clarified disbelievingly.

"_Yes!_ Damn! Who the hell do you work for?" I snapped at him. I took advantage of his startled reaction and looked him over. I was somewhat surprised that he was quite attractive. Dressed in an old white tee shirt and blue plaid boxers, his hair was black and messy, as if he had recently gotten out of bed, which could have been the case, being past midnight. His eyes made me think about a mortal food, chocolate pudding. Overall, his face wore an offended expression.

"_Sorry_, I just thought you might have needed a little help..."

"Well, you thought wrong," I retorted.

"Hey, Yusuke! You talking to yourself again?" a very loud, very annoying voice echoed from the boys' room. It reminded me of fingernails scratched against a chalkboard. A second boy emerged at the window; tall with orange curly hair cut in an odd Elvis-style do, and beady eyes. He sported the baby blue pajama set covered in hundreds of little brown teddy bears with red bows around their necks, and a matching teddy bear was gripped tightly in his arms.

_He's almost as attractive as an old corpse_, I heard my mind comment.

"Hey sweet thing! The name's Kuwabara. _Kazuma_ Kuwabara. And I know that a cute lil' thing like you yourself would just die to go on a date with me," the carrot-top, Kuwabara said.

I snorted, "And if I ever agreed, I would have to remind myself of whatever it was I was smoking at the time... and stop."

The black-haired boy cracked up in fits of laughter, "You're not as bad as I thought you were. I'm Yusuke Urameshi, and you are..."

"Life," I spoke flatly.

"Life? That's an interesting name. Never heard it before."

"You wouldn't. Not in English, at least," my voice just dripped with the 'I-could-care-less-what-you-have-to-say' tone.

"Well, it's very pretty," I could tell he was trying to brighten my mood... Good luck.

"Hn," I just turned back to my previous past-time and stared at the stars.

"Wow! She sounds like Hiei!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

I cocked an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?" I felt as if I should have been severely offended.

"Oh, Hiei just a... an acquaintance of ours," Yusuke apparently changed his choice of words for this 'Hiei', "You may even meet him after school tomorrow... You **are** the ones who moved into the apartment for rent, right?"

"We are. But I will not be attending school with you."

"Why not?"

"I am home-schooled," I lied through my teeth. It was an excuse Mum and I used to keep me from being out at day.

"Oh," Yusuke sounded dissapointed, and for some reason, embarrassed.

"This is getting boring," Kuwabara yawned, "I'm going back to bed." He clutched the teddy bear closer to his body and stalked off.

"So," Yusuke tried to carry on the conversation, "Do you like being home-schooled?"

"Hn. I guess. Don't have anything else to compare it to."

"Where you from?"

"Around... But I was born in London."

"Cool," his eyes drift to the alleyway, "Hey, do you think I can drop by after school tomorrow? I could... you know... help you get settled in and everything. And maybe just, well, hang out?"

"I guess... If you can keep quiet."

Yusuke stared confusedly at me, "Why's that?"

"My mum works night-shift," I lied once again, "She sleeps in the day and doesn't like to be disturbed."

"Oh," he yawned, stretched his arms over his head, and relaxed them, scratching the back of his head, "Well, I guess I'll see you after school tomorrow. Nice meetin' ya, Life."

"Of course," his window shut, leaving me alone once again. I remained there, gazing at the stars for a couple more hours, as I played with either the pendant around my neck, or strands of my long, silky, slightly wavy black hair with natural dark brown tint.

Finally, I pull myself off the windowsill and shut the blinds behind me. With a glance toward the digital clock, "Already?" it read 4:46am. I slid into the bed and pulled the old quilt over me. I leaned toward the clock, and set the alarm for once in my 'life' to 2:00pm. I figured it would give me plenty of time to look like a 'daytime' person. I rested my head on the ratty feathered pillow, and amazingly fell to sleep.

* * *

That's the first chapter! Please review. Flames and all. I don't care.

-The Hidden Pagan


	2. The Power of Udon

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But once I take over the world, I'll own EVERYTHING!

* * *

'BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEE- **BAM**! CRASH!' I was never really much of a '_noon_' person. That was why a dismembered alarm clock laid on the other side of the room. I groaned, and heaved myself off the sheet less mattress to the remains. I picked up the last piece, carelessly glanced around the room, and sneered when my eyes fell to the stained corner ahead of me. I tossed the clock into a black garbage bag. The phrase _"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust,"_ I heard from the Christian spiritual leaders, priests, so many times ran through my head. 

I left for the bathroom and turned to lock the door, only to distinguish the broken knob. I turned on the shower, watching the orange liquid spurt from the showerhead for a few moments, till it morphed to normal clear water. I stripped my clothes and shoved them in a wad into the crevices of the door to, hopefully, keep it closed, and hopped in the shower. For twenty minutes I let the hot, sulfuric scented water hit my body, and for twenty minutes the steam rose from it, before I turned off the shower and came out with a towel wrapped across my chest, and another tucking in my almost black hair. I tossed the dirty, wrinkled clothes in a corner and went back into my new room, without a glance toward the foggy bathroom mirror. I struggled to open the dresser drawer, only to finally wretch it out of the bureau completely and in the vicinity of having it break down on my foot… if I hadn't already moved, that is.

Nevertheless, I mumbled sweet curses to the damn bureau and the damn apartment itself as I seized for a change of clothes. I cast the towel on the bedstead carelessly and slipped into my normal black undergarments before putting on plain, baggy black jeans, held up with a leather belt, and a black long-sleeved fitted tee.

I traveled back into the bathroom with my makeup bag and stood in front of the mirror. If any mortal were to then peer at the mirror, they would assume they were the only one in there. But I was there, setting that mirror on a throne of lies. The only visible thing was my pentagram necklace, the shoulders of my shirt, and the room behind me. I opened my makeup bag and pulled out the pale face powder. I dabbed the powder on my entire face, cheeks, nose, eyelids, lips, everything, as well as my throat. I studied the mirror once again. The powder shown the shape of my face and nothing else. I finished my makeup with some black eye shadow and mascara before putting everything away. I shook some of the water out of my hair, and then left it to air dry.

The kitchen, living and dining rooms were all joined together as one semi-large room. The room was empty, of course, except for the necessary kitchen appliances, a dining table, and tele'; all just shouted, _"I was put here in the seventies and no ones cleaned me since!"_ A small perch stood in the living room as well. Lynn, my raven, sat on that perch, and cawed affectionately, as if acknowledging my existence.

_I'm hungry,_ considering I skipped eating the night before, _Well, I guess I'll have a snack when that _Yusuke_ boy gets here…_ I strolled over to the perch, "Merry meet, Lynn. Haven't you explored this dump?"

The raven cawed in reply andI held outmy hand as a new perch, which she graciously accepted. Not even perched for a minute, she took flight to the dining half. She aimed for the table and skidded a foot after landing. She quickly recovered and began pecking a piece of paper I didn't notice before. I picked up the paper and saw it was a note, which I read to myself silently:

_Life;_

_I heard you talking to that mortal boy last night, and I want to remind you of the rules. No eating in the house. If you make a mess, I don't want to have to explain to the carpet cleaners what's stained the floor. Also, you'll need to go out today and buy furniture. I left some money in that envelope, get things we both like. When you go out, remember to wear your shades and jacket. We don't want you to get burned. Eat healthy!_

_-Mum_

I glance at the table and see Lynn sitting on a fat envelope. I snatch it and stuff the contents in my jeans pocket. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

I open the door and there's Yusuke… with Kuwabara… and two other mortals. _Damn it!_

"Hey!" Yusuke waved and brushed past you in the apartment. The other three follow.

"_Hush_," I pressed, much quieter than he was, and shut the door.

"Oh!" I noticed Yusuke mentally slapped himself, "Sorry," he finished in a much lower volume. He was garbed in a bright green jumpsuit. His hair was combed back and gelled, which reminded me of a hairstyle in North America during the 50's. Popular in the United States, that it was, but it also spread into Canada, where I was at the time.

"It's kind of dark in here, don't ya think?" the large oaf, Kuwabara spoke in his loud, annoying voice, making me clench my teeth. His hair was the same as the night before, but he got rid of the teddy bear getup, and replaced it with a light blue jumpsuit.

Despite Kuwabara's loud voice, I managed to keep mine down, "I haven't _noticed_," still with clenched teeth. My reply was kind of true. All of the lights were off and the blinds were shut, unable to stop just a sliver of sunlight. Considering I was what I was, my eyes were greatly adapted to the dark, so it made no difference to me. "Who are they?" I questioned, pointing to the two anonymous mortals, a hint of irritation in my voice.

Apparently, Kuwabara found a light switch, because I was introduced to a bright white flash.

"Ah!" I shielded my eyes and turned my face toward the floor, to let my eyes adjust to that first.

"What?" Kuwabara's tone was a 'no-big-deal' tone, "It was dark in here!"

My eyes began to adjust to the floor, so I lowered my hands, blinking several times, and looked at the boys. Three of them shared confused expressions; the other seemed not to care.

Yusuke seemed to recover first, "Um… This is Shuichi," he motioned to one of the boys. This Shuichi was tall. About 5'11", which was still a few inches shorter than the oaf, but tall to me nonetheless. Shuichi wore a maroon colored jumpsuit. He had soft red hair that reached just past his shoulders and the most dazzling emerald green eyes. Those eyes…

"Yusuke told me about you, Life," he took hold of my hand, "And a pleasure it is to meet you," he bowed slightly and let his lips gently brush the top of my hand. Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed slightly startled, and I would have been too, if I wasn't still entranced with those emerald orbs. Those eyes…

Only a moment later did I realize he still had my hand, and I wretched it away. _Who in the sevens hells does he think he is?! _But I caught those eyes again, and once again, hypnotized. Maybe it was because of the light, but I didn't think I ever saw any green like that before. They were so… enticing… distracting. It made me kind of upset.

"And… um…" Yusuke interrupted my state, "This is Hiei." My hypnotized state broke completely to look over the Hiei. He was obviously the shortest of the four; from what I could tell he was only an inch or two taller than me. It was difficult; see, because his jet-black hair was spiked in an odd way that defied the laws of gravity. He was donned in black. Just black. Black pants, black shirt, black cape, black boots. All that was white was a bandana tied around his forehead. A katana was strapped to his waist. And his eyes… they were just as entrancing as Shuichi's, only in a different way. They were red. Deep red. Blood red. Delicious red…

I was starving… but it would have beenfoolish to satisfy my hunger. It was an all or nothing choice. And I had room for two, maybe three… but certainly not four. It would have been suicide.

"Hn," was all Hiei 'said', and turned away.

That made me angry. Not that he turned away, but he said 'Hn'. HN! _Hn_ was _my_ phrase! **Not his!** That was _exactly_ what _I_ was going to do. _He_ just got it out before me. I unknowingly was pumping myself up; anger ever more rising. Absently, a low growl passed my throat. Not a mortal growl, _my kinds_ growl. Resembling a lion's growl. Just as our roars resemble a lions.

Thankfully, no one seemed to notice. No one but Hiei, it seemed, for he twisted his head slightly toward me with a cocked eyebrow. That transformed my anger into worry.

"We must go shopping," I spoke almost too quickly, "for furniture."

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

I waved my arms around, inviting them to observe the apartment, "No furniture."

"Eeww! What _is_ that thing?!" Kuwabara whined and pointed. I followed his navigation to Lynn, seated on her perch.

Lynn glared at him with her black beady eyes and took flight… into Kuwabara's face.

"Ahhh! Help me! Help me! It's trying to **eat me**!" he screamed, frantically running in circles.

Yusuke burst into a fit of laughter. Hiei acted as if he wasn't paying attention at all, but I could have sworn I spotted a tiny smirk for just a second. Shuichi seemed to be pondering.

"A crow?" Shuichi concluded, "You own a crow?"

I made a soft click sound with my tongue, calling Lynn to my shoulder, "A raven." No one would have been able to fit anything else in, for a furious voice screamed over them all.

"**Who the _hell_ is making all that _damn_ noise?!**" Mum. She was leaning against her bedroom doorframe, wearing her nightgown. A lace babydoll, sheer embroidered floral lace and delicate scalloped edging. Very Victoria's Secret. _Very_ revealing.

"Life?" She squinted her eyes a bit, "Didn't I tell you to shop for furniture?" her leaning against the doorframe made her nightgown all the more revealing.

"Who is _she_? She's **hot**!" I reminded myself to slap Kuwabara later.

Mum glared at him, "I'm her _mother_!"

All the boys' jaws dropped. Apparently, she was way too young to have a daughter my age.

"Now," Mum's teeth were clenched, "I want all five of you OUT! NOW!" Her bedroom door slammed shut, the floor vibrated and a chunk of drywall fell.

"Your mother seems to have an awful temper," Shuichi spoke softly.

"Hn." I venture to my room and grab my trench; smoothly sliding into it, "She works nights," I pull my shades from my pocket and put them on, "She doesn't like it when her sleep is interrupted." I opened the door and left the building, the boys following suit.

I paid for a black leather couch, Lay-Z-Boy recliner, and a few dark chairs at Daimaru, and I paid extra to have them deliver it to the apartment for me later. So, I was no longer the leader, but a follower near the back, just in front of Hiei, who was the tail of the group.

"What do you want to do?" Yusuke was in the front, propping his head up with his hands behind his head.

"Let's go eat!" Kuwabara just behind him, next to Shuichi.

"Life is new here," Shuichi reasons, "Shouldn't she get to choose?"

Yusuke looks back at me, "What do you wanna do, Life?"

"Hn."

"See? She doesn't care. Let's go eat!"

We all found an Udon stand, and despite Yusuke telling everyone it was his treat, I politely, yet silently, declined his offer. I just watched him hand the cashier 800 yen and passed out the udon and wooden chopsticks to the other boys.

" 'Y arn'f you eafin', W'ife?" Kuwabara somehow spoke through his noodles.

"She said she wasn't hungry," Yusuke told him before dropping some noodles in his own mouth.

I ignored them. I was too busy eying my surroundings, the once crowded street was gradually decreasing as the sun set. Decreased enough to finally see across the street, but still crowded enough to hardly be noticed.

"I'm _tired_!" Kuwabara began to whine several minutes after finishing his udon.

"There's a bus stop at the corner," Shuichi stated, "We can take that home."

I thought over his remark, "Do we all live in the same apartment building?" I ask befuddled.

"Why do you ask?" Yusuke questioned.

"It sounds as if we are all aiming for the same destination."

"They're all staying at my place tonight."

"Hn." We reached the bus stop a few minutes later and the boys took up the bench.

"We should have about ten minutes before the bus gets here," Shuichi checked his watch.

The boy continued conversing with one another, and I only half listened… not entirely there. And I left completely when something in the nearby alley caught my attention. Oblivious to the boys, I sneaked off into the alleyway; curiosity got the better of me. I walked by several trashcans and a few dumpsters before coming to a halt. "Show yourself. I know you're here."

From random hiding places, a gang of twelve emerged. They were mortal enough, except for the scent… _Demons. _Makai demons. And low class as well. The dozen of them had humanoid features, only blue tinted skin. Each were handling cheap mortal weapons; chains, baseball bats, knives, and one demon, I assumed was the leader, had a cheap 9mm.

"Come with us, you lil' pretty thing. We ain't gonna hurt you. We just wanna play a lil' game," the leader spoke in a would be sweet tone.

"Really," I remarked, "Well in that case, I should get to choose what game we're going to play…" I put my shades in my trench pocket; revealing my light green, almost silver eyes. A hungry smirk played upon my visage. "Tag. I'm it."

I inside to the outside crescent kicked the 9mm out of the leaders hands, and leaped. I landed on one of the demons shoulders and made a quick twist of my hips, and broke his neck. I did not leap from the enemy's shoulders as he fell, but more used him as an escalator for an easy ride down, and landed perfectly on my feet.

The remainder of the gang had terror plastered on their faces, with the exception of the leader. He seemed to be pretty confident that he could beat me. However, four of them seemed to think the exact opposite, and ran off the opposed direction. _Give them a chance,_ I thought to myself, _It's more fun… when they run._

Two demons came at me with chains, one at my left, and one at my right, and lassoed my wrists. I simply smirked, and crossed my arms over each other with great force and took a half-step back, sending the two demons to crack skulls against each other. With the chains still wrapped around my wrists, I take the ends and wring them around the fallen demons necks with simple twists of my wrists. I jerked hard on both chains, followed up by a small series of cracks. Their throats were crushed.

I freed myself of the chains and started at another demon sporting a bat. He swung overhand for my collarbone, which I stop with a rising X block, remove the bat from his grasp, and kicked him in the groin. He doubled over and I jabbed the back of his neck hard with the grip of the bat. His body hits the grounds with a hard thud and remained still.

Since that demon was out of the way, it gave my next opponent an opening. That opening was my stomach. That attack was the throw of a knife. Results: Dead on.

I froze. My eyes scanned the last of gang. Cackling of those hideous mortal demons rang through my ears. My head down tilt. There was that knife; the entire blade was no longer visible, only the short handle. I could feel the blade deep within me. The tip grinding against my spine… the little scamp.

I leered, and reached for the handle of the blade. And with a simplistic gesture of the wrist, the knife departed from my stomach. No wound. No blood. The laughter ceased immediately, and only a gasp from one was heard. I returned the knife, but he missed the catch and it penetrated his heart. Pity.

I darted toward him and caught the blade as he fell. I rotated my hips; my hand followed along, and caught another demon through the chin. A glimpse of red steel glistened in his mouth before he dropped to the ground as well.

I scanned for my remaining opponents: two. The leader took off behind the dumpsters, so I ignored him. If he was going to take off, he wasn't worth my time. The last demon was visibly horrified as I slowly advanced on him, backing him into the wall. My hand reached for his throat—**BANG!**

My eyes went wide. A sharp pain shot through my body. I looked in the direction of the source of the pain. In my chest, between my breasts, a hole. Turning back to my victim, a bloody hole in his chest perfectly parallel to mine. He crumbles to the ground, obviously dead. I stared at the hole in my chest again and watch it disappear before my eyes, nearly all the pain along with it.

I turned to see the leader crouched behind the trashcan with the 9mm in his hands. _So THAT'S where the gun went!_ I ebbed from his sight and re-emerged behind him, holding him in a headlock. I roared into his ear, making him shake worse than a laundry machine on a rampage. But it was nothing… nothing compared to his reaction to the very thing I whispered in his ear.

"A word of advice," I tilted his head to the side, "Guns don't kill vampires." I bared my fangs for not even a split second before they plunged deep into his neck. He kicked with all his might, but proved pointless being on his knees, and made the blood rush ever faster. His throat sent vibrations, ready to scream, until I clamped my free hand over his mouth and buried my fangs deeper; tongue catching and lapping the blood that seeped, and lips preventing it from venturing anywhere but my hungry mouth. Warm blood. Red blood. Fresh blood. I craved more and more.

A couple minutes later, he was nearly drained, and I dropped the carcass on the alley floor. My fingers wiped all the excess blood from my face and I licked it off. "I won."

I carefully stepped over the bodies and headed back out of the alley. At the entrance of the alley four lumps on the ground caught my eye. The runaways. Two of them were sliced in half.

Next thing I knew, I was shoved against the wall at the corner of the alley entrance. A katana was pressed hard against my throat.

"_Vermin!_" was Hiei's disgusted voice, the first time I heard him speak.

"Hiei! What are you doing?! Let her go!" Yusuke shouted at him. The other three boys rose from their spot on the bench.

"Are you too wallowed up in your own ningen hormones to care of what she is?!" Hiei spat.

"What are you talking about, Hiei?" Shuichi's tone was calm, but his worried expression gave it away.

Hiei stared intently into my eyes, and I had no intention of breaking it, "I had my suspicions ever since I met you. And they were confirmed no more than five minutes ago. I saw what you did in the alley." He didn't dare take his eyes off me, "She is the lowest of creatures, Detective. Not even a demon. She is a monster. A Vampire."

All eyes were on me; shocked, scared, terrified.

"Lovely work, Hiei," you said, calmly grabbed his wrist and pulled the katana away from my throat, which he surprisingly allowed. "You figured it out: who, with what, and where at. Kind of like 'Clue'," a small chuckle escaped my lips, "But just remember. I'm not the only monster here."

My chuckle broke up as well as my body. My skin went distorted and broke apart into hundreds of tiny black bats. In a giant mass much resembling a black cloud, I flew homeward. The boys were left at that entrance staring after me…

* * *

Wow, about time, huh. It's twice as long as the first one. Review me please! 


	3. What a Pretty Gown

Hey, ya'll! Well, thanks for your reviews… Here's chapter three! Woo-hoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Not once did I even set a glance back toward the stunned boys in the alley as I flew away in the mass of what could have been a black cloud. Trepidation had overtook me; keeping my thoughts from wanting to take any more chances. Unfortunately, my still unsatisfied stomach protested, growling for more blood to gratify itself. Like a weakling, I gave into my stomachs' needs, and I as a swarm flew higher above the city.

I explored downtown Kyoto from a bird's eye view; in that form I wasn't sightless like the average bat considering I was a vampire and oddly, that ruled out the blindness. I flew over a hundred feet above one of the tallest buildings and melded together, my humanoid self plummeted to Mother Gaia below. I landed gracefully on the roof of the building as if I only hopped down a couple steps of a staircase and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, revealing over a half-dozen silver hoops, from bottom of the lobe to the top of the cartilage.

I knelt at the edge of the building, gazing down at the small cars and tiny mortals beneath me. Beneath me… That's what they were. I was higher than all of those pathetic weaklings _beneath_ me. I mean, I was a _vampire_. An immortal as far as _they_ were concerned. I could live for an eternity if I wished and they could live for no more than what seemed a second to me. _Beneath me…_ and forever they will stay.

They were like ants. Scurrying around, minding their own business's, getting to their own work or families. It was relaxing to me. Like counting goats or cattle or whatever it was.

There I knelt on the edge for several minutes before my stomach became impatient. I wasn't too much startled. That disgusting Makai demon was the only thing I've had to eat for several evenings. I inspected the mortals from above; contemplating over what type my next victim should be. However, it was far too difficult to depict which mortal was alone and which was a part of a group from the height I was, let alone defer the young from the old.

A shorter building by four stories stood across the street from the one I was atop of, roughly fifty feet across. _Easy_. I took about ten paces back before I broke out into a sprint. At the ledge I leaped, across the dead space to the next building with ease. I glanced over the edge; still not able to portray the age although the groups were simple enough. I bounded over to the next shorter building and spotted my chances: perfect. At that range it was simple enough to even read the lettering on ones shirt and yet to them, I did not exist even if they stared directly at me.

I scanned around for my chances. A man. Young, possibly around his mid-twenties. Bulk and light skinned, with light shaggy hair. By the way this man stalked and peered; as if he himself were on the prowl, easily came off as a male overcome with lust. _A sinner, too…_ Sinners really did always carry a flavor that an innocent could not. _Easy prey…_

I hopped from the roof of the edifice and landed on the cool black cement of the alley, out of sight of passerby's. I casually strolled out of the alley and "accidentally" bushed by the mortal, full intentions on catching his attention. It did… I could sense him following me a block later. I heedlessly turned a corner, heading to a nearby elementary school building; knowing full well no one would be there at this point of evening. He followed, of course, as I climbed over the playground fence.

I reached the slides before I turned around to stare his in the eye. "Why are you following me?" I inquired innocently.

The mortal grinned and gripped my wrists, "I think you know why," he shoved me against the slides ladder, hands held above my head as he kissed me roughly along the collarbone.

I pretended to put up a fight, truly waiting the opportune moment. Wait. Wait. Wait. There! His throat was exposed for only a second and I quickly took advantage of the moment. My canine fangs bore deep into his neckline, drinking in the red liquid. There was no protest in his part at first; I could only assume that he thought I was coming onto him. My fangs began to chisel against the bone… that was when the mortal panicked.

I could guess the pain was severe; my incisors disrupting his central nervous system, making him twitch slightly. His voice became too raspy to call for help… pointless anyways. Like I previously told, no one would be at an elementary school that time of night. I drank from him to the point of death and let his body crumble to the pebbled ground, desperately trying to breathe his last breath. I stared down at the helpless mortal, a maniacal smirk spread across my lips, his very blood smeared around my mouth. That horrific sight was the last thing he saw before his soul was wretched off to Hell.

_Full now_, I licked my lips as I scrounged through his brown leather jacket for anything worth confiscating. A black butane lighter and a half-finished pack of cigarettes in his right pocket, and a snakeskin wallet with identification, credit cards, and 52,000 yen in a hidden compartment inside the coat. _This will pay for the months' rent._ I took all of it, including the jacket; and left corpse by the slide for the elementary students to play with a few hours from then.

I hopped over the school fence, passed the Katsurazaka Elementary School sign and back on the streets. Just the smallest tint of blue in the skies to the east told me I only had roughly an hour before sunrise, and I quickened my pace on foot, bored with flying, despite the distance I had yet to travel. I scurried down the many streets for nearly an hour before I found the apartment.

'_Green Peace'_ was the name of this apartment building, and the 46,000-yen monthly payment was outrageous if you looked the place over. Chipping beige plaster and rusted brown-shingled roof. The amazing 3 foot square patch of grass looked more like sand from a distance, and two bushes half bare were planted on either side of the old wooden door.

I made it to our room, and took notice that the furniture already made the delivery; leather furnishings neatly set up around the domicile finished the look of a bit more "home"… not completely, but it helped.

"You here?" I asked the dead air, resting the brown coat on the arm of the couch.

The bathroom door opened, and Mum stepped out in a deep red bathrobe, followed by a billow of steam. "Life, how was daylight?" Her tone was much more pleasant… well, she was never much of a "day person" either.

"Bright," I replied, "I hate it."

"Ah, well…"

"I take it you let the furniture movers in?"

"Yes," she answered, "They were delicious… You ate?"

I nodded, "A Makai demon and a mortal," I took the lighter and cigarettes out of the pocket of the coat and tossed them to her, "How much you think we can get out of the jacket?"

"6,000 yen?" she shrugged, lit a cigarette and took a puff, "What else was in there?"

"A wallet," I flashed the snakeskin case and scrounged inside it, "…three credit cards, license, a photo of a mortal child, and 52 grand."

"Yen?"

"No, galleons," I replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, catching the sarcasm, "You didn't take the boys?" she changed the subject.

I shook my head, "Two's fine… Four's too much."

Mum tossed the lighter and cigarettes on the kitchen counter, "Sunrise should be a few minutes. I'm going to bed," she walked to her bedroom door, "Don't be up too late." She disappeared to her room with a click of the door.

I pulled off my trench and dropped it on of the coat before plopping onto the couch, using the coats as pillows. I snatched the remote of the new tele' and channel surfed. There was only one channel that was worthy for me to watch out of a whopping fourteen channels. TV Land; the only English-speaking channel on, not wanting to hear Japanese rambling at the time. I caught the ending of _Bewitched_ before _Gunsmoke_ began. I decided to stick around to watch it considering I never seen nor heard of it before.

After about a half hour of _Gunsmoke_, I had long since given up attempting to understand what was going on, and my eyes had begun to droop. Pounding on the door interrupted my near unconscious state, and I bolted upright. I rose from the couch and reached for the door. My hand never even touched the doorknob.

The door burst open, forcing me to ebb back several feet to prevent me from being its target. Yusuke stormed in a seized at my throat; Kuwabara, Shuichi, and Hiei followed behind him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HER?!" Yusuke screamed, fury on his face and in his voice; his grip tightened around my throat, stunting my ability to breathe, "WHY?!"

"Who and _what_ are you talking about?" I managed to gasp.

"DON'T PLAY STUPID, YOU DAMN PARASITE! WHY?!"

"Why what?" I wheezed.

Yusuke released my throat, replaced with him and Kuwabara wrenching my arms and dragging me out of the apartment. We passed two doors in the hall before walking through one that already stood ajar.

"HER!" Yusuke jabbed a finger at mortal on the beaten down couch. The woman looked as old as Mum did, with chocolate brown hair just passed her shoulders, and donned in light blue jeans, honey colored sweatshirt, and white tennis shoes. Two jagged bloody holes were on her neckline. She wasn't moving.

"I didn't do it," I spoke unruffled.

"LIAR!"

"…I had nothing to do with it…" It had to be Mum.

"Then who did?" he stopped screaming, though his tone was venomous enough to burn away bone.

I remained silent. I may not have done it, but there was no way I would _ever_ sell out my own mother.

Yusuke shoved me into a chair, and I found myself strained to it by chains. Wooden chains.

"Redwood," Shuichi said, remarkably calm, "Wood is a vampires weakness, is it not?"

Don't take what Shuichi said wrong, but it wasn't exactly accurate. Wood to vampires wasn't like kryptonite to Superman. We could touch wood, hell we could be stabbed by wood and live as long as it wasn't through the heart. But being injured by wood brought pain much more severe than it would to a mortal. It could even leave scars, whereas being stabbed by a knife, like I was earlier, merely stings and heals right there.

"You can't hurt me with this…" my voice remained composed.

"Maybe not," Yusuke snarled, "But this might."

Yusuke opened a drawer in the kitchen and took out a small white box. He opened the box and offered the contents to Hiei, which he impassively took: toothpicks. Hiei clutched onto a toothpick and slammed it down onto my knuckles. I winced; immense pain surged from my hand and up my arm, passing through my entire body. When he moved his hand away, the toothpick stayed, separating the bones in my hand, which made up a knuckle. Hiei stabbed another in the next knuckle, and another, and another, and another, until all my knuckles and finger joints in my right hand had toothpicks wedged in between them.

"STOP!" followed by a loud roar.

Yusuke's arms gripped my shoulders, "Then tell me why you killed my mother! Was is funny?! Or was she just some snack?! Or—"

"Did you even _examine_ the body?!" I interrupted, having lost my tolerance. There was a short moment of silence.

"Of course I did!" Yusuke retorted.

"Then you would have noticed she's not dead, merely unconscious. Not even _half_ her blood is spilt. I smell live blood… I hear a mortal heart beating," I winced again from three toothpicks pierced my wrist joint, "She will be dead if she isn't cared for immediatel—AH!" Hiei had begun to stab toothpicks around my neck… _that bitch…_it already felt as if my hand were to fall to pieces, then with toothpicks being pierced around my throat like a choker, I almost wanted to die.

Shuichi raced toward the unconscious mortal and felt her for a pulse, "She's right, Yusuke," he said, "Atsuko's alive, but only just."

"Take her to the hospital," Shuichi nodded and picked up the mortal bridal style and started for the door, "And Kurama?"

Shuichi turned, "Yes?"

Yusuke sighed, "If they ask, tell them that we don't know what happened. We found her that way."

"Of course," Shuichi left.

Yusuke turned his attention back to me, "Now again, **why** did you do that to her?" he was much more calm, and I could only guess it was because the mortal was alive.

"I _told_ you," I snarled, "_I didn't do it_." Another toothpick was stabbed in the back of my neck; I let out a true growl.

"Then who did?!" Yusuke's anger got the better of him again, he reached into the box and pulled out a small handful of toothpicks and shoved them into my jaw line together.

"AH—MAYBE MUM DID!" I gasped… _I sold out my Mum… It happened so suddenly… no…_

Kuwabara finally decided to speak, "Hey, that makes sense… why didn't we notice that before?" The looks on their faces were all the same: realization. They actually didn't consider that.

"_My Goddess_," I spoke, bewildered, "You boys all are, without a doubt, the most thick-skulled mortals I've ever met." Hiei sent a punch to my stomach, and caused me to double over, as much as I could, being chained to a chair. "Now let me go!" I choked.

No one made a move to free me, "Fine," I articulated, and begun to concentrate, "_Effrego_."

Spurts of glittering light blue liquid-like something shot up from each link of the chains, and faded away to leave the links break and drop to the floor. The mortals stood back, startled. I arose and hastily pulled out all the toothpicks, leaving dozens of small red sores.

"They may heal, in time," I spoke with a smirk on my face, taunting the flabbergasted mortals.

"H-h-how did you d-do that?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

I sneered menacingly, and extended my left arm, palm faced, Kuwabara's direction, "_Vis vires_," a clear force shot out of my palm from the depths of my ki, and shoved Kuwabara across the room, creating a dent in the wall.

I ran back to my apartment and slammed the door behind me. There was no lock… I had to make my own, "_Calx phasmatis_," orange colored energy escaped my hand and the ceiling began to quake. Parts of the ceiling by the door seemed to meld down and eventually harden again into stone spires blocking the door from moving. Hopefully, it would hold.

I darted into Mum's room and slammed the door. "Mum! Did you feed off a mortal woman last night?" Mum was sleeping, keyword: was.

"YES!" she roared angrily, "What _is_ your point?!"

"That boy is her son. He knows. He's coming after us both."

"…What?" her voice was in disbelief.

"Yes. And I doubt that spell I cast will hold long. They're stronger than average mortals. I smell the power." Outside the room, loud pounding could be heard, "See?"

BAM! The spell apparently was broken through. I opened the door a crack to see rubble of the ceiling and the door on the floor, and the boys stood there. "Caw! Caw!" Lynn, who had been seated on her perch, took flight and flew at the boys, pecking and clawing at their faces.

"Damn bird!" Hiei unsheathed his katana and slashed at the raven, but Lynn was too smart and dodged, and flew through the doorway out of sight.

Hiei put his katana in noto. "Hn."

Yusuke flipped the light switch and Kuwabara opened the blinds of the living room and kitchen.

I shut the door as carefully as possible, but there was no point. We were trapped. Well, Mum was more trapped than I was for the sun had already risen. Fighting was futile. They knew what we were and they knew our weaknesses so we would have been easily defeated. Nothing to do but wait… We didn't have to wait long…

BAM! The door was kicked open, smacking me across the face and sending me across the room and bumping Mum to the floor. Hiei stood in the doorway and Yusuke brushed passed him, flicking on the lights.

"Kuwabara, open the blinds," Kuwabara nodded and headed for the blinds. I roared and pounced on him, sending him against the wall.

But, conveniently, the vibration of the walls shook the screws holding the blinds loose, and they fell to the hardwood floor. Daylight flooded the room, and Mum was in its path.

Mum screamed bloody murder, huddled over and burying her head in her arms. I quickly abandoned Kuwabara and ebbed to the bed, grabbed the blanket, and hurriedly covered Mum, crowded over her myself, blocking the intense light that made my unprotected eyes burn.

"Stop it NOW!" I screamed, "Leave her alone!" Yusuke wrenched for my arm and pulled me away from her, causing me to tumble into Hiei's grasp.

The mortal yanked the blanket off Mum. Smoke began to rise from her skin as holes burned their way through her screaming surface.

"NO!" I struggled within Hiei's unaltered grip, managed to free just one arm, and I collected orange energy, "_Veho_!" a semi-transparent orange hand reached out and grabbed the blanket, and with a push, I sent it to carry it over and drop neatly atop of Mum. With a poof, the hand glittered away.

I freed a second hand and held that out parallel to the other. "_Levo_," a light blue surged from my palms, and a pair of lucid blue, somehow liquid-like hands attained the blinds and lifted them to their normal spot, blocking the sunlight. The pair then popped like a bubble.

Mum crawled from under the covers, shielding her eyes, and stumbled over to the light switch and turned it off. Mum turned her eyes to me, no longer with holes, but severe scorch marks all over her legs, arms, body, and face. "Let my daughter go," she directed to Hiei.

"No," Yusuke hogged Hiei's chance of the spotlight.

"_Please_, let my daughter go," Mum pleaded.

Yusuke grinned, "You hurt my mother, I'll hurt your daughter. It's only fair."

I chuckled, "Just like I said… monsters. And you all believe we're the only ones here?"

I felt Hiei's grip lessen and I staggered over to my mother. The looks on the boys' faces were priceless. Yusuke and Kuwabara's visage were a mangled mix of shock, guilt, and hatred. Even Hiei's impassive features hid a small bit of distress.

In less than a moment, Mum's body crumpled to the floor. I accompanied her an instant after her, when my vision went black…

I had awoken to nothing in particular, but damn, I was _pissed_. I was in a bed unfamiliar to me, in a room unfamiliar to me, with over a dozen ogres unfamiliar to me. The curtains to a nearby window were open and revealed a clear night sky. I glanced to the bed to the right of me and saw Mum lying there, unconscious.

Oddly, I felt extremely weak. A knock to the back of the head should not have had that kind of an effect to me, and yet pain shot through my spine when I sat up. I growled, which brought attention to myself from the ogres. _Damn…_I did my best to pull myself out of bed, feeling slightly dizzy, but managed to hold myself up with my left arm rested on the bed. I held myself up, prepared for any oncoming attack when I noticed a cool breeze… between my legs. I examined my attire, and it wasn't much: A loose, white hospital gown… not at all difficult to depict that there was nothing underneath. As if I wasn't pissed off enough, I was furious.

"_Who. Dressed. Me._" My voice in such nature that could bring an end to the black plague.

"That would be me," a cheery female voice rang from within the small crowd. Out of the mass of ogres, a woman stepped forward. She had light blue hair held up in a ponytail, and wide pink eyes. She stood a half-foot higher than me, and she sported a light pink kimono and a wooden oar. This female looked no more than seventeen.

"Who the hell are you?" I queried, irritated.

If the blue-haired female was offended by my tone in any way, she sure had an excellent way of **not** showing it. "I am Botan! Grim Reaper and Koenma's messenger," she replied in one of her most peppy voices.

"…I see…" No, I didn't really 'see', "And Koenma is…"

"Prince of Spirit World. The Reikai!" Botan finished.

I glanced at the oar, "I assume _that_ has something to do with your Grim Reaper duty…"

"Bingo! How'd you know?"

"According to Greek mythology, the Grim Reaper is supposed to guide the departed souls on a boat down the River Styx," I wasn't acting friendly, I just wanted to know what more I could get out of her… she seemed ditsy enough.

"Wow. No one's been able to get that!" she pulled me into a death hug, "You just made my evening!"

After a couple attempts, I pried the ferry girl off of me, and I sat back down on the bed. "Where am I." It was more of a demand than a question.

"The Hospital Wing," she replied kindly with a wide smile spread across her face.

"Yes, but _where_ is the Hospital Wing?"

"Koenma's Palace!"

"Wha—no, never mind that… may I leave?"

Botan's grin spread even wider, "Absolutely not!"

I cocked an eyebrow, "And why not?" my voice begun to rise. Apparently, she was unaware that she was in any real danger, for her voice remained as optimistic as ever.

"Because I was given instructions not to let you or your mother leave the Hospital Wing until further notice."

Okay, _that_ put me in code red: pissed enough to kill… then again… I'd kill for a credit card, so that didn't explain my fury that well. But I was _extremely_ furious. "WHAT KIND OF GAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING?!" I snatched onto her collar, and bared my canines, complete with a growl for intimidation. That sunny disposition of hers dissipated, and fear overtook her, "You are NOT going to stop me! I'm leaving!"

I shoved her onto the floor and stormed toward the door; the ogres cleared a path for me out of sheer terror. I turned the knob… locked.

I stepped back and prepared a reverse punch with the left fist. Red energy collected in my fist, "_Talentum_!" I shot the punch three feet from the door… nothing. I gathered more red energy, "_Talentum_!" The door shook slightly, but otherwise, nothing. Fire boiled inside me. My fury morphed into the very red energy I needed in my fist, "_TALENTUM_!" a giant translucent red fist punched the door off its hinges. The fist popped into tiny fiery sparks that diminished before it even hit the floor. But I had run out of the Hospital Wing the moment the door 'opened'.

I ran down the long hallway that branched off into many paths. I didn't necessarily care where I went, I just wanted out of there. I was running out of energy fast. I turned random corners at random moments, becoming more lost than I ever had before; the muscles in my legs pumped no matter how much they burned and begged for rest.

Only after nearly an hour had I collapsed onto the floor. My muscles no longer able to carry me from being so weak as it was. I curled up next to the large bookshelf against the wall and was out instantly.

Voices… my ears were filled with voices. Undisputable, yet familiar all the same. My eyes fluttered open to see that I wasn't in the Hospital Wings anymore. I wasn't even in the hallway, but in a room that was alien to me. The walls were painted a delicious deep red, and the floors were planked in dark alder. I found myself in a king size canopy bed of deep red and black cotton sheets and a medieval-style comforter. Dozens of pillows of the same theme and different shapes and sizes surrounded my head. And I only needed one guess on who the voices were…

"YOU!" I glared at Yusuke and Hiei.

They glanced at me and ceased their pointless rambling, or Yusuke's rambling; Hiei seemed to have been tolerating to listen the entire time.

"Where am I now? Why am I here?" I demanded.

"You are in _my_ room in _my_ bed!" Hiei sneered, "Why? Because we found unconscious in front of _my_ bedroom door!"

My face boiled. I attempted to sit up, but once again, chained. My arms and legs were each shackled to a different post of the bed, like the common bilbo. A deep growl grew from my gullet.

"Take these off of me!" I roared.

"No," was Yusuke's simple reply.

I had lost all sanity, "GGGRRRRRRAH!" I kicked, I screamed, I yanked on the chains like a maniac, wasting my energy on a hopeless cause and not caring. I just wanted to tear off their heads and display them on stakes for all to see. I wanted them to pay for what they did to Mum… My Mum…

"My Mum! Where is my Mum?! If you did something to her, so help me Goddess, I'm going to—"

"She's fine. And safe. She's resting in the Hospital Wing. Her burns are nearly healed," a red-haired boy entered the room.

"Shuichi…" my voice faint.

"Kurama," he corrected, "Shuichi Minamino is my human name, used in the Ningenkai." He stepped passed the other two and stood next to the bed in ease.

"Kurama," Yusuke grabbed his shoulder, "How is she?"

Kurama smiled lightly, "She is also doing well. The doctors believe she accidentally stabbed herself with a barbeque fork."

"We don't _have_ a barbeque fork…" Yusuke muttered to no one in particular.

I was staring into Kurama's eyes, reminiscing back to a conversation I had with an acquaintance at a club several decades back. I wondered…

"Kurama?" I requested his attention.

His head turned from Yusuke, his red locks slid to frame his face, "Yes?"

"Come closer."

He moved forward a step, brushing against the bed.

"Closer."

He stood next to my face.

"Closer."

He leaned his head over, toward my visage. I had just enough slack to…

"Ow!" He staggered back, a fine red line on his cheek from one of my long nails. I sniffed the air, catching the scent.

"Spirit fox… you're Youko Kurama."

They stared at me in slight disbelief, "How did you know that?" Yusuke asked.

"The scent of his blood is of a fox. I heard stories about Youko Kurama a long while back," I spoke with cold disinterest.

The dark alder door opened with a loud creak. Kuwabara strolled in with Botan at his heels. "Koenma says he'll be here in a few minutes," Kuwabara's chalkboard voice rang.

My right eye twitched. I wanted to rip out that voice box of his terribly. I laid there in silence, not even bothering to listen to what the others had to say amongst each other. Not long later, the door opened again. A toddler followed by a blue ogre came in. The toddler wore a periwinkle hat with 'Jr.' tattooed across the front, a periwinkle shirt, mustard yellow pants, and a red sash tied around his waist. A pacifier was in his mouth. The ogre wore a tiger skinned butt flap.

"Hello, Life," the toddler spoke, the pacifier didn't waver from his mouth, "I am Koenma, Ruler of Spirit World," followed by a round of silence. As if he was expecting me to say something.

I remained silent. What was there to say? He was the 'Ruler' of Spirit World and took the form of a toddler. What else was there?

More silence followed before Koenma broke it, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"…Like what?"

"Like how h—"

"Shut up, Yusuke!" Koenma snapped. I cocked an eyebrow. "Anyway," Koenma regained composure, "Life, I am here to make your file."

"My file?" I queried, "And this file contains…"

"Basic information. Your name, family, species, techniques, crimes committed. Things like that."

"What for?"

Koenma coughed and fumbled with the collar of his shirt, "Well, after carefully examining your record, it will be my choice to determine whether you are to be executed or not."

"EXECUTED?! **HELL** NO! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I began to jerk on the chains again, desperately trying to break something. The chains, the bed posts, it didn't matter.

Koenma sighed, "Hiei, hold her down."

Hiei didn't hold me down; instead he withdrew his katana and held it close to my throat. I ceased all movement. There was only one way to kill a vampire with only a metal sword, and that was beheading. Gruesome stuff, that is… I didn't really want to deal with it.

"Have fun, baka vermin," Hiei sneered.

I snorted, "Vermin, parasites that's how you all see us. You all consider us weak and mindless bloodsuckers when in reality; we are the most powerful of all.

"What do you mean?" Koenma asked suspiciously.

I continued, "We have developed complicated strategies, math's and science's known in all the worlds. Emc² is a popular example of one of the things we have introduced."

"Emc²? But that was Albert Einstein's discovery," Kurama claimed.

I grinned with pride, "I know. One of the most famous of our kind, especially since he was merely a half-breed like myself."

"Half-breed?" Yusuke clarified.

I nodded, "I am of mixed blood… My mother, as you know, is a lamia vampire, or pure blood. She has lived for over six hundred years," I shifted slightly within the chains, "My father, a mortal raised under the sacred religion of Wicca, died one-hundred and thirty years ago." I paused, observing everyone's faces. All seemed stunned. Hiei even sheathed his katana.

"How old are you?" Hiei asked, somehow maintaining a rough image.

"I turned one-hundred and sixty-two at the end of last March. The exact date is not important. Most dates hold no importance when you know you're going to live forever," I noticed Koenma was hastily jotting things down on a piece of paper. "I was born in the year 1842, to save your fingers, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara looked away from his fingers with a tint of blush.

"Tell us the story," Koenma said, looking up from his paper.

"What story?" I asked.

"Your life," he replied.

"My story would take days," I glanced out the window, "But I'll tell you a shorter version of it… It is still quite long. Do you all still want to hear it?"

They all nod, with the exception of Hiei who 'Hn'ed.

"Very well..."

* * *

That's chapter 3! Thank you all for your reviews and keep them up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katsurazaka Elementary School. That is a real elementary school in Kyoto that I found on the Internet.

Nor do I own TV Land, _Bewitched,_ or _Gunsmoke_.

Thought I might add that.


	4. The Readers Digest

Merry Meet, Everyone!

That was fake enthusiasm. Why? Because as most of the ones who immigrated from quizilla know, my Dad recently decided alcohol, crack, his secretary, and other shit over his own wife and daughters. He was yelling at my mom saying shit like "I never really did love you", "You're poisoning the girls into thinking that I'm the bad guy and that you're all the victims" and my personal favorite that he said to me and my older sister… "I don't know why you're letting you're mom brainwash you with shit about me ruining your life and future. My drinking doesn't affect any of you in any way." Yeah, I'm a _Junior_! And _he_ thinks that I'm so blind as to not be able to see that he hasn't been coming home some nights, do shit for his secretary like take her out of state, then bitch about taking me to school when its only a 5 minute drive in the direction he's heading in the first place! Sorry about that. I haven't really liked him for a few years now. I'm glad that my mom finally quit lying to herself and kicked him out, but what makes me furious is how much this is making my mom so miserable and heartbroken. She is too good of a person to deserve that kind of pain. I mean, she has already had to work five jobs and now she has to come up with the money all on her own. We'll probably lose the house, most of our animals (18 cats, 2 dogs, and a raccoon), and I don't know about this computer, but I'll make sure Dad doesn't take it for all your sakes and my sanity. I'm sick of people saying "maybe it was for the best", "Oh I'm so sorry, are you okay?" and "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you." It WAS for the best! I WAS okay until you kept reminding me of reality! And if I WAS ever to need someone to talk to, it probably won't be you anymore now that I can predict every word you will say! I'm not weak! I don't give into such stupid emotions, and I don't need pity. It makes me feel like a fool.

Sorry again about this little outburst. I needed to let out some steam.

Blessed Be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"Very well…" I spoke, hesitant. I didn't really have any _desire_ to tell them my story, but I could only say I had no other option in my favor. 

"I guess we'll have to start at the year 1842; the year I was born, as I had already clarified. My mother bore me in the dark, dank sewers of London, England." All eyes were on me, even _The Great Hiei_'s. "You see, after my fathers' coven discovered that he not only was having intimate relationships outside of marriage with a woman, but was having intimate relationships outside of marriage with a woman _vampire_; my parents were forced to go into hiding, for my father refused to obey the High Priests' orders and not see my mother again. Wiccans would always rather not be in touch with the Nigh—the creatures of _our_ types.

"We survived down there in those sewers; my parents and I. Mum and I would feed off rats and snakes and whatever else could be offered to us down there, which my father soon grew accustomed to watching. I was a year old when the coven discovered our whereabouts. They were focused on killing me for the most part; speaking things along the lines of myself being of dark and filthy blood that I didn't deserve to be cursed with. The risk of my death had forced us to evacuate the sewers and sneak on a cargo ship, with not the slightest clue of its destination.

"About a week later, we arrived on an island. Eastern Ireland. It was in Ireland that I tasted mortal blood for the first time. Even at a year old, I remember it so well. Comparing it to a years' worth of rats, it was like a drug to me. I was immediately hooked on the blood.

"Mum would retrieve my meals for me, of course; I was too young to really lure in my own prey. Mainly, she would snatch toddlers for me to feed on at night from a nearby village, whom knew nothing of our existence in a small hut hidden in a wood.

By the time I was three years old, the Irish Potato Famine had already been in affect for a year, and many of the Irish had already left to the new country in search of food and employment. Because of this, our food supply was waning as well, so we finally left to follow the Irish to the new country, the United States.

"We were stuffed on a diminutive sip, amongst the Irish. We had to eat sparingly, Mum and I; sharing only one body once every other night. We couldn't even feed from the neck, but inconspicuous places, such as their thighs, arms, or mouths. It was not like anyone really inspected the bodies beneath their clothes. The people on the ship believed that the plague had fallen upon the people of the ship, and it did eventually.

"After only a week, we were able to feed on one every other night each. The ship was terrible, even at the age of three I remember it all too well… vampires have better memory, one of the many advantages we have over mortals. It was worse than the sewers of London. Darker, danker, sickness stench the salty sea air, as well as bodily wastes and dead corpses that were sometimes found after a week of their passing. Plague, seasickness, fevers, and suicide were four of the major things that had made the trip all the more un-enjoyable. After three weeks, the ship wasn't as crowded anymore. All the corpses had been thrown overboard. There were still many people on the vessel, but just about everyone had fallen ill, limiting our food supply even more. My father, thankfully, had not been inflicted.

"We were back down to sharing one body every few nights. At last, after over a month on that wretched craft, we finally made it to a piece of the new country called New York. It was magnificent. There was no need to hide from anyone anymore. The buildings looked as if the could touch the sky. Mortals of all colors, shapes, and sizes wandering around. Unknown scents filled my nostrils. Unknown sounds rang through my ears. It was fascinating. I'll never forget that day…"

Koenma still stood aside the bed, "Giving the certain circumstances you are under, you're not having much success defending your life," he spoke in a stern voice.

I glared at him and snorted, "You never asked me to _defend_ my own case, you asked me to _tell_ you my life story. Of course, this _is_ more of a Reader's Digest version."

"READER'S DIGEST?!" Kuwabara squealed, "You went **past** Reader's Digest after the first sentence you said!"

I switched my glare toward the oaf, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, "Hn. How old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen? I am more than ten times older than you. For me, the years elapse like minutes. Maybe if _you_ had a chance to live forever, you would feel what I said took simply a few seconds. But you, regrettably on your account, are but a mere mortal. And have _no_ probability of living past seventy years. So, you should shut up and listen to my story, before you no longer have enough blood to even satisfy a mosquito."

Whether he was threatened by my intimidation, or he was pondering on what I just said, it shut him up either way. I chuckled, _It's amazing how thick-skulled this mortal is… Does he even **remember** that I'm chained to the bed?_

"Hn," I heard a masculine voice to my left. I twisted my head toward the window to see Hiei on the sill, watching whatever was outside.

"Continue with your story," Koenma ordered.

"I'll continue with my story when you unchain me… I will not attack you. I give you my word."

"Yeah right!" Yusuke exclaimed, "What makes you think we would trust you?"

"You are not in much of a position to negotiate," Koenma spoke.

"Unlike these recent generations, I find it dishonorable to go against your own word. And I shall negotiate if you wish to hear the rest of my story."

No one made a move to undo the chains, however.

"She doesn't lie," Hiei's monotone voice rang, "Giving her word actually _means_ something to her." He continued to stare beyond the glass while he tied a knot in his bandana. I cocked an eyebrow. Everyone else shared shocked expressions.

Hiei actually backed me up. _How did he know I was honest? **Did** he even know?_

Somewhat reluctantly, Kurama unfastened the chains. I stood up and massaged my wrists and ankles. I cracked my neck with a swift turn of the head, earning itself a cringe from Botan. After a bit of stretching, I strolled to the window out of curiosity.

It wasn't much, but it was interesting. In a way, the sun was rising, but also it seemed like it had been there the entire time. The sky was orange, it seemed like it touched the ground beneath the palace. What seemed to be a never-ending path extended from the entrance of the palace, over and through the golden clouds amongst the orange. Very odd. It was as if the palace itself were in the sky.

The mortals seemed to had lost interest in me eventually and began to converse amongst themselves. Only after a few minutes of analyzing the so-called 'Spirit World', did I feel a stare. You turned my head halfway to my left, to Hiei. He was watching me, studying me. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" I interrogated, a bit disturbed.

Hiei said nothing, but rolled his eyes back to the window.

I snarled, "Hn," _Damn, he was irritating!_ I descended from the windowsill, glancing around the room with no particular interest.

"I wanna hear the rest of the story!" Kuwabara whined after several minutes. I took my seat on the bed and began to fiddle with the tousles on a pillow.

"Where was I?" I asked.

"You had just arrived in New York," Kurama replied.

"New York… I'm going to skip ahead a few years, when I was six. We had seceded to live in the city of New York, in one of the many apartment buildings, for that was all we could afford. My father had a day job; he helped build the streets of the ever-growing city. My mum and I would sleep at that time.

"Mum was always very strict about bedtime; I would not be allowed up past 5:30 in the morning, and not allowed up till 10:30 at night. She had never told me the reason. I had never seen the sunlight or known what it was if one would even mention to me about it. But, I never disobeyed my mum… except once.

"One morning, about an hour after my mum had fallen asleep, I was still awake. I remember hearing noises beyond the dark bedroom door and took a peek. I saw my father get dressed in trashy overalls and walk out the door. I had never known of my father working during the day. I had always assumed he slept when I did, and just enjoyed napping during the evening. But when I saw him actually _leave_ after my bedtime, I had to follow.

When I slipped out the door of the apartment building, I was blinded. I covered my eyes, stared at the brick roads before me, and was immediately struck in awe. Red. I had seen red plenty of times before, but not like that. It was bold and flashy, not dark and pale, as I had always seen it in the night or under candlelight. I had unshielded my eyes and experienced the rest of the day world. The blue in the sky, patched with gray and white clouds, the shades of colors of the buildings. I was mesmerized."

"That's crazy," Kuwabara protested, "I think you're over-exaggerating a bit."

"How so?" my tolerance of him was pounding on thin ice.

"Well, colors aren't all _that_ great... I mean, they're there all the time."

I kept my glare, and cocked my head to the side, "Do this, Kuwabara: Imagine yourself being colorblind from birth. You've never seen red, or blue, or purple, or any color, only black and white, and shades of gray. Imagine that you lived like that your entire life until today, when you suddenly see all these colors burst out at you. How would you feel?"

Kuwabara looked bemused.

"Anyway," I continued, "I just stood there on the front porch of the apartment building, enthralled by the various colors. That is, until a half an hour later, when I heard my mum screaming my name. She was frenetic. Through the window she saw me standing outside in the sun, and she was shaken and horrified.

"Before that day, my parents figured I was like my mum and couldn't be out in the sun, being I fed on blood and everything else, just like she did. But she saw me standing out there, not bursting into flames and turning into a pile of ashes. Though, she remained terrified because my skin was no longer milky fair, but almost as red as raw steak. A second-degree burn covered my face, neck and arms.

"She shouted for me come inside. I made a move towards the door, but immediately went as still as a statue. Only then was I aware that I was burnt all over. The slightest shift stung immeasurably. My mum desperately tried to get me to come inside, but I was in too much pain to make those few steps toward the door. And my mum couldn't even take those few steps to bring me inside, herself.

"Not long later, my father came home for whatever reason it was and saw me standing there and my mum trying to get me to move. He tried to carry me indoors, but he hardly laid a hand on my arm and I would cry in pain. He grabbed me around the torso, where my nightgown blocked most of the sunlight, and carried me in the building. It took over a month for the burns to entirely heal. It was dreadful... As beautiful as the colors were, I grew too scared to go outside in the day ever again, even if it was just a brief second."

"You were with us the other day outside in the sun… How come you didn't burn?" Kurama questioned.

I smirked, "Hn. Now you're getting ahead of my story... I'll explain when I get there."

He nodded, accepting my reply.

"Now we're going to fast forward to 1874. When I had recently turned thirty-two. I had decided to keep my sixteen year old youth back in 1858, and at the same time, my mum had decided to let go of her eighteen year old youth, and held her aging again when she looked about twenty-nine; the way she looks now. Anyway, we were still living in New York in 1874 when my father died at the age of fifty. A mortal shot him. He was never caught.

"My mum and I decided to leave New York City to explore the world together. See what all of the new country looked like, and Mum could see how everything else had changed. We traveled west on foot, taking our time, enjoying everything as we passed it, tasting new blood here and there. Five years later, we found ourselves Alaska. We snuck on a cargo ship to Russia. And to speed things up a bit, we traveled around Asia for six years until we found ourselves in Europe in 1885.

"We then explored Europe for a few months until we found ourselves back at the place I was born, London. Something happened in London that I'll never forget. My mum and I split up one night in London, to feed on our own. As I strode down an old brick street, I noticed an old rundown house that to any mortal would seem abandoned. I knew better. I heard a single heartbeat from that building.

"Curious, I stepped inside. The insides were in worse condition than the outside. Old books, papers, candles, and incenses littered the floor, as well as rickety old broken down furniture. The floors were carpeted in dust, about an inch thick, muffling the sound of my already silent footsteps on the wooden floor. The air was also old and musty.

"The heartbeat could be heard upstairs, which is where I went, and stepped into a room as filthy as the rest of the house. An old man, possibly in his eighties, sat in an old moldy chair. He stared at me with his old eyes.

"_It is you," he spoke, his voice old and raspy, "You're an image of your mother, except for your hair. I see a bit of your father in your hair."_

"_How do you know my parents?" I asked._

_His old eyes smiled, "Your father was in my coven until he ran off with your beast of a mother. I was High Priest of our coven. How have you faired?"_

_I became a bit livid, "Fine. But I'm puzzled on why you're so kind to me now. Now, when you tried to slay me as an infant."_

_The High Priest gazed at me with wisdom, "I was young and foolish then…"_

"_You were young?" I mocked._

"_I was trying to prevent a prophecy that I believed shouldn't happen. Even as High Priest, I didn't understand the prophecy as fully then as I do now. Your father understood, which is why he followed his heart and went against my wishes by running off with your mother. Now I know that it is necessary to complete this prophecy, and I ask for your forgiveness."_

"_What sort of prophecy?" I asked him._

_"I cannot inform you the whole lot, that could change the course of the future. But I'll notify you of what you can know. A year before you were born, a gypsy made a prophecy, saying that two of opposite bloods were to create a child that is both pure and sinful. A child that could transform the world into a Heaven or Hell using what was given to her from both sides." He smiled "That is all of the prophecy that I will tell you. I now understand, the world is going down to the bloody dogs as we speak, and I ask you to fulfill this prophecy. Make it a Heaven, not a Hell."_

_I considered this for a few moments. "Child, my days in the World of the Living are numbered to a few. Tell me, did your father ever teach you the ways of the sacred Wicca?"_

"_Yes," I said, "But not as much as he knew."_

"_Come here every night for the next week and I will teach you more of what you need to know. If by the end of the week I am not dead, you may feed off of me."_

"_Why would you offer your life to me, old man?" I inquire suspiciously._

_"This week of training is the last thing I have left to live for. Like I just said, my days in the World of the Living are numbered to a few. Please, allow me to teach you what I know for the next week."_

I accepted his proposal. And the next week was more than I expected to learn. He taught me to perform the simple rituals and spells, how to conjure up a perfect potion, he told me stories of our Goddess and others, as well as their meanings. He taught me the Wiccan Rede as well—"

"The Wiccan Rede?" Yusuke interrupted, "What's that?"

I sighed, "It goes like this:

_Bide ye Wiccan laws you must,  
in perfect love and perfect trust.  
Live ye must and let to live,  
fairly take and fairly give  
Form the circle thrice about  
to keep unwelcome spirits out.  
To bind ye spell well every time,  
let the spell be spake in rhyme  
Soft of eye and light of touch  
speak ye little, listen much.  
Deosil go by the waxing moon  
chanting out ye baleful tune  
When ye Lady's moon is new,  
kiss ye hand to her times two  
When ye moon rides at her peak,  
Then ye hearts desire seek  
Heed the North winds mighty gale  
lock the door and trim the sail.  
When the wind comes from the South  
love will kiss thee on the mouth.  
When the wind blows from the East  
expect the new and set the feast.  
Nine woods in the cauldron go  
burn them fast and burn them slow  
Elder be ye Lady's tree  
burn it not or cursed ye'll be.  
When the wheel begins to turn  
soon ye Beltane fires will burn.  
When the Wheel hath turned a Yule  
light the log the Horned One rules.  
Heed ye flowers, bush and tree  
by the Lady blessed be.  
Where the rippling waters go  
Cast a stone the truth ye'll know.  
When you have and hold a need  
harken not to others greed.  
With a fool no season spend  
or be counted as his friend.  
Merry meet and Merry part  
bright the cheeks and warm the heart.  
Mind ye threefold law you should,  
three times bad and three times good.  
When misfortune is anow,  
wear the star above thy brow.  
True in love must ye ever be,  
lest thy love be false to thee.  
These eight words the Wiccan rede fulfill;  
'An ye harm none, do what ye will_."

"Wow, that's long…" Kuwabara spoke all the readers' thoughts.

"'_An ye harm none, do what ye will_…" Kurama pondered, "So you can't hurt anyone with your magick?"

"But you threw me against a wall!" Kuwabara whined.

"That is a different magick. Something that is not so much affected by the Wiccan Rede. I don't know why, it just is. I prefer to refrain from using it to harm as much as possible, just in case. But it is not Wiccan magick. The High Priest could not even perform such spells," I tucked a hair behind my ear, "Now may I continue?"

They all nod.

"Thank you," I snapped, "Now, at the last night of the week, I showed up as I had been, to see three boxes sitting by the chair in which the High Priest sat in.

"What are those for?" I asked him.

"_A gift, and a reminder for you to keep practicing Wicca after tonight. These boxes are filled with all of the books, candles, incenses, oils, weapons, and talismans in this house… and a cauldron of course. Everything that you'll need are in these boxes, which you'll take with you. And this," he handed me an old leather-bound book, "has been rightfully yours since your father died. It is your family's Book of Shadows. Filled with all of the potions and spells and other types of knowledge gathered from your ancestors since before the Dark Ages. It is a sacred heirloom. Remember to pass it on only within your family."_

"_I promise," I said. "Am I supposed to learn anything tonight?"_

"_Yes," he said, "To allow yourself to turn this world into another Hell would be the most stupidest thing you could ever do, so don't do it."_

"_Awfully blunt."_

_He chuckled, "Yes, that is all I can teach you," He turns his head slowly to the side, exposing his old neck, "Merry meet." And I drank._

As I drank from the old High Priest, I felt something. More in tune with everything around me… senses that could _never_ be matched by even a vampire. I felt the old mans' wisdom become part of me as well. That night, everything that I thought I knew became what I really _knew_."

"So you're part of this prophesy that could mean the outcome of the Ningenkai?" Koenma clarified.

"I play the main role of a prophecy that could mean the outcome of the world, yes."

"And when is this prophecy supposed to be fulfilled?" Yusuke queried.

"Every action a person makes fulfills prophecies... But if you mean when will the world become a Heaven or Hell, I do not know." The light shining through the open window began to burn my eyes, "_Turbo_," my hand let off a faint purple glow, and a small whirlwind appeared. The whirlwind closed the curtains before it dissipated.

Hiei, who was still on the windowsill, had the curtains close right over him. I smirked and everyone else laughed as Hiei scrambled his way out from behind the curtains, visibly frustrated. Once he got out of the _Curtain_ _of_ _Death_, he advanced on me with the unmistakable look of "I'm Going to Kill You".

He reached for my throat, but I backed up just in time for him to miss it and accidentally grab the hospital gown I was still wearing. He pulled to get a better range of my head as I pulled back, trying to avoid it, until everyone heard a ripping sound.

He stopped, I stopped... as we both stared at the torn hospital gown in his clutches. Everyone was in such shock that no one moved. I continued to stare at the hospital gown as all the boys turned their stares to me.

Snapping back to the real world, "PERVERT!" I slapped Hiei across the face hard before covering up my naked body under the covers. I was embarrassed as hell, though I couldn't let _them_ see that.

"That..." Kuwabara started, "Was the greatest thing I've ever seen!"

My eyes widened, "_Vis vires_," Kuwabara crashed into the opposite wall. "Continuing on..." I said, my tone daring anyone to say anything about the recent hospital gown incident.

"Skip ahead once again to 1929. My mum and I were in Germany, seeking out the most famous half-breed lamia vampire, Albert Einstein. Of course, only vampires knew what he really was. See, I wasn't just someone who was a fan of his work; I was someone who was in dire _need_ of his work. I still hadn't been able to go outdoors in the daytime, but I had seen him outdoors during the sunlight hours all the time, and I was enthralled to find out how he could do it without being burnt at all.

"I snuck into the hotel room he was staying in one night. My mum came along because she knew German and I did not. I brought him a warming gift, a teenage girl, to share as a meal, as well as a sign to let him know what I was and I knew what he was. Through my mum, Einstein and I had a nice long conversation about our families, and our capabilities as half-breeds. Finally after talking for a few hours while we fed, I asked him about how he was able to be outdoors in the day. At that, he gave me a bottled substance very much like mortal lotion.

"He called it "_Abgefüllte Nacht_" or "_Bottled Night_". It was applied like normal mortal lotion. It has to be applied after sunset, and it lasts for a month at a time. It couldn't be rubbed or washed off. He gave me a list of the ingredients, and instructions on how to make it. The old man really _was_ a genius.

"After we had our talk about that, we said our goodbyes and left... of course I took the girl with me, for I cared of his reputation and didn't want him seen in a hotel room with a dead body."

"So that is how you can now go outdoors in the day? Einstein gave you a lotion?" Kurama spoke incredulously.

"Yes. It's similar to sunscreen... _somewhat_. It's like the strongest mortal sunscreen times a thousand."

"You _REALLY_ met Albert Einstein?!" Koenma said astonished.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Did I not just tell you how we first met? Yes, I did really meet Albert Einstein. Funny man he is... And a real genius. A little on the perverted side, I'd have to say."

"Any other _exciting_ things happen in your life?" Yusuke asked.

"Many things happened between then and now..." I spoke, "But nothing important enough to inform you."

"That was a good story," Kuwabara remarked stupidly.

"So, what's the verdict, Koenma?" Yusuke directed, "Is she gonna be executed?"

Koenma seemed deep in thought, "Life, may I have a word alone with Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei?" he requests.

"You go do whatever the hell you want with them."

He nodded and I watched them exit the room and close the door behind them. I could hear a bit of what they were talking about, but I didn't really care so much. If they were going to execute me, I'd break out before they could stop me. And if they were going to let me go, I'd break out before they could stop me. So either way, I'd break out before they could stop me.

Botan, who was still in the room, tried to strike up a conversation, but failed when I decided to fall asleep.

oooo

I opened my eyes to a dark room. I was still in Hiei's room, but the curtains had been drawn revealing that the sky had dimmed. I was still underneath the covers of Hiei's bed, surprisingly. I glanced around the space. Everyone had left. Everyone except Hiei, who was asleep in the chair in the corner of the room.

I sat up, letting the blanket slip down to my waist, until I realized I was still naked beneath the covers, and pulled it back up to coat my chest. I stared at Hiei, _Why didn't he kick me out of his room?_ I thought.

"Because you were sleeping in my bed, stark naked, and Koenma wasn't going to make you move until you got some clothes on, and you weren't going to get clothes on until you woke up," Hiei said.

It startled me somewhat, but I easily recovered, "So you're a telepath."

"Hn."

"Hn. Well, you didn't awaken me to get some clothes on?"

"I was going to," Hiei countered, "Kurama wouldn't allow it. He said he thought you deserved your sleep," he was now looking at me. His voice was rough and he had his glare, but his glare didn't seem like his usual glare. It seemed not as edgy, there was still edgy-ness to it, just not as much. "There are some clothes of Botans' for you to wear until you get changed into your own clothes," he pointed to some garments at the foot of the bed.

I searched them over; a pair of blue jeans and a tight pink t-shirt. "There is no underwear here," I commented.

"Do you really want to borrow someone else's undergarments?"

I was grossed out by the thought of that, but said nothing else. Something that Hiei spoken earlier struck me, "Change into my own clothes? I'm going to be let go?"

Hiei started to go red in the face, the angry red, "No. But you're not going to be executed."

That caught me somewhat confused, "Shall I be a slave?" anger rose inside me with the thought of it.

"Hn. Sort of."

My temper rose, as well as my voice, "What do you mean 'sort of'?!"

Hiei seemed to be getting as upset as I was, "You have to do a little 'community service'."

"Meaning...?"

"He's making you join the Reikai Tantei. Five years service for the Reikai Tantei."

I had never heard of the Reikai Tantei, but the thought of it being community service did not brighten my impression of it. "What does this Reikai Tantei do?"

"You'd be working for Koenma with us. Do missions; kill demons, and _your_ types…" he smirked.

_Your types_? **_Your types_**?! I darted from the bed and slammed him against the wall, fangs bared.

One would expect him to be the slightest bit threatened, but he merely returned a cold glare. Then he did something that baffled me, his eyes darted downward for not even a second before returning to my face. As if he didn't want me to notice… My eyes widened. Two seconds later, I was beneath the covers once again, sliding on Botans' jeans.

Hiei rubbed his second handprint on his cheek, "What the HELL was THAT for?!"

"Pervert," I slipped on the tight pink t-shirt and stood up, checking myself over. _I'm screwed_. I had no bra, and it wasn't exactly like I was as thin around the bust as Botan was, so the shirt was sort of _stretching_ across that section. I grabbed the shirt and held it away from my chest. Hiei didn't need to see anymore of what he already saw _twice_.

As I walked out of the room, I caught a glimpse of Hiei's face as he slipped under the covers of his bed. I wasn't sure if it was just the redness of the slaps I had given him, or if he was actually blushing...

* * *

Wow, I'm done. Sorry again for that outburst I had before the chapter if you read. But you know what? My older sister and I are at the I hate him stage, and my little sister keeps calling him, saying she wants to live with him! Okay, my little sister is thirteen, but because of all the concussions I gave her when she was little ::cough::cough::six::cough::cough::, she literally has the mind of an eight year old. So, doesn't really under stand what my "dad" did. But, yeah. Damn it! I complained again! Oh well. 

Review!

Blessed Be.


	5. Eating it Raw

I have to say thank you to **JESS** and **Espiroth** for being sympathetic in that weird, sick, demented sort of way; which put a smile on my face, and a song in my heart. You two will be of high rank of my some sort of military field… Let's see… the Air Force are those tiny little birdies that I can't remember the name of. The Navy Seals are the Elementary kids, for they love me and I have major connections with them (I visit them during their art classes at school because my main goal is my art teacher). The Army are the squirrels (::SNIFF:: SQUIRREL)yeah you know that Pringles commercial? Hmmm… HEY! The MARINES! And the NATIONAL GUARD! Make your choice! I can get you really high up on the VIP chart, you know! Well, anyway… If anyone else wants to be involved in any of my military forces, let me know, I can scoot you in! That includes **Shadow In Darkness**, **Kristen**, **DayDreamer9**, and **Uta-Arashi**. ::sigh:: I have no life.

Oh! And one of the holidays we Pagans celebrate around the recently passed time is Yule, or the Winter Solstice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho… I don't really see the point of putting this on here… I mean, it IS a Yu Yu Hakusho FANFIC!

* * *

The light pink t-shirt still occupied my pinched fingers as I stormed down the twisting halls of the palace. _I assure there will be massive bloodshed if the rest of these mortals are like him!_

It was only after fifteen minutes of aimless paths when I acknowledged that I had absolutely _no_ clue where I was going. "_Damn it,_" I groaned in my native tongue, smacking my forehead with the palm of my hand. I continued walking anyway, searching for whatever caught my eye.

The Eye Catcher was a swinging door, which I pushed through to find myself in the kitchen… at least it looked like a kitchen. Remembering all the mortal kitchens I've seen before, there had been no food. I went to open the refrigerator.

_Just as I thought_, a sullen look in the fridge, _Nothing._ Inside that cold box was just about any kind of fruit or vegetable imaginable. Milk, juice, sodas, rice, sauces, and condiments shared their places in there as well. Nevertheless, I dug through the fridge anyway. In the back I found a single pound of bacon. _What the hell? _I took out the bacon and shut the fridge behind me.

I sat on the counter as I ate the bacon raw, strip-by-strip. It was terrible stuff, but Mum always said if bad goes to worse, normal meat could sustain ourselves. It didn't possess certain things we needed in blood, but it did supply "protein"; what blood wasn't that high in.

"Hungry?" I twisted around to see the Urameshi boy leaning against the doorframe. He wore what looked like the same boxers and white t-shirt from when I first met him, a smirk played across his lips.

"Change of heart?" I queried sarcastically, referring back to his attitude earlier.

He pulled up a seat next to me, "Does it actually _taste_ good?" He ignored my previous words.

"You haven't eaten bacon?" I questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not raw… Can't you get worms eating it like that?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Urameshi stared at me with disbelief, "Didn't you know you're supposed to _cook_ it?"

I dropped the strip of bacon I had in my hand on the table without a word. Yusuke tried to stifle a laugh, managing to suppress it into a chuckle. I tossed the remaining bacon back in the fridge and sat back down.

"I can't believe you didn't know that!" he exclaimed between chuckles. I merely narrowed my eyes at him. So what if I didn't know that you were supposed to cook bacon? It wasn't like I ate it often. Hell, I had only eaten pre-slaughtered animals maybe _twice_ in my life, and it certainly wasn't ever bacon.

The two of us continued to sit on the counter in silence for several minutes. "So why are you up this late?" he sprung up the start of a conversation. I gave him the _'There Is No Way You Could Be This Stupid'_ look. Urameshi's face reddened with a touch of embarrassment, "Forget I asked," he mumbled.

A few more minutes passed. "What keeps _you_ awake?" not even retreating from my staring contest with the tiled floor.

The mortal breathed a heavy sigh, "Insomnia," he spoke bluntly, "So," his tone brightened a bit, "Besides your obvious hunger issues, what brings you to the kitchen?"

My fists clenched together, and the staring contest became a glaring contest, "_Hiei_," my voice rasped.

"What'd he do now?" the Urameshi boy asked with a smirk.

"_Pervert_," my tone remained unchanged and somewhat creepy.

"…Okay?" his face carried a bewildered expression, "I'm not gonna ask about him anymore."

"You seem awfully comfortable here," I brought up out of the blue a while later after admitting defeat with the floor, for it was too damn good.

"What?"

"Your evening garments… What happened to the apartment?"

"Oh," he rolled his eyes, seemingly to himself, "Koenma. He decided about a week ago to make us camp out here during weekends and stuff. I guess you know, even Hiei has a room, but he hardly ever stays in it. He usually sleeps in trees, but I caught him the other night on Kurama's windowsill."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"I'm only saying sometimes I think Hiei's gay—"

"Trust me," I interrupted, "He's _not_ gay."

"Hell, maybe he's bi. I don't know. I know that Kurama and him are best friends and all, but sometimes I think they hang out together _too_ much, you know?"

"How did this even come up?" I asked exasperated.

"You started it."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did. You got me to tell you about how we came to stay here—"

"And you said how you caught Hiei sleeping on Kurama's windowsill. _You_ brought it up. And how do you even make the connection between gay and sleeping on a windowsill?"

"Hey, it's not like I'm a homo-phobe," _Well neither am I, but I still don't see how you can make that connection, **or** how you made that 'homo-phobe' leap._

I eyed him, bemused, and spoke a bit of my thoughts, "How'd the _Hell_ did you make that leap?"

"Let's just drop this!"

"Hn!"

"So," I carried a new conversation minutes later, "I'm on probation? Community service with the Reikai Tantei… And five years, I heard."

His face grew sullen, "Yeah… Well, see, _Koenma_ didn't want you released, and Kurama, Kuwabara, and I said you shouldn't face a death penalty… for the prophecy thing. And Hiei…" he hesitated, "Well… he was really the only one who wanted you dead."

"How sweet," I added sarcastically.

"Anyway, Kurama suggested the probation thing to Koenma… of course, Koenma now thinks it was all _his_ idea. But, that's where we're at."

I gave a smart-ass nod in response. "What will happen to my mum?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe she's also on probation, or going to prison, or Ningenkai…"

"**There will _be_ no prison or Ningenkai**," I rose to my feet, my voice suddenly menacing, "**If she goes to prison, _I_ go to prison. If she goes to Ningenkai, _I_ go to Ningenkai. NO in-between!**"

Yusuke rose to his feet as well and nervously gripped my shoulders, "_Calm down_. We can talk to Koenma about it?" trying not to push my buttons.

"_When?_"

"N-n-now!" he squeaked, obviously threatened, "We can go now! Come on!" The mortal grabbed my hand and lead me out the kitchen.

It was only after a number of minutes of seemingly pointless walking down the halls, did I realize he still had a gentle yet firm grip of my hand. I gave a soft tug, as to catch his attention. It did, and he hastily released it and focused ahead of him.

"We're here," he said a moment later at the base of two large golden doors. He opened the doors for me and I strolled in, Urameshi followed suit.

It was a large and mostly empty room. Neutral colored walls and tiled floor, a desk piled with papers stood in the center of the room, and a few chairs sat in front of it. A series of file cabinets rested against the wall behind the desk and a large screen hung above it. In the chair behind the desk sat everyone's least-favorite toddler, stamping papers without a glance to what they were scripted.

It was for a while till he noticed he was no longer the only one in the room, "Yusuke? Life? What are you two doing up?"

My right eye twitched, "Insomnia," I jabbed a finger toward the detective, "Vampire," I 'La'd' myself, or presented myself in a way as saying that I'm so perfect, I need to wave my hand in the 'La' fashion. "Goddess, _why_ is everyone forgetting that?" I was a bit frustrated.

Koenma visibly noticed, but didn't seem to care, "Ah. Why are you here?"

"We were wondering," he spoke quickly as to keep me from having my patience tested, "What will happen to Life's mother?"

"Her mother… What is her name?"

"_Alexandria_," I hissed.

"Alexandria," he muttered something that even I couldn't hear, "Well, I guess she—"

"Wherever she goes, I go," I warned.

"She can stay here. No punishment," my jaw mentally dropped, _No fucking fair! _"But! If there are any incidents that include either of you two, it will be seen that you'll _both_ be separated, or see daylight… or the end of a wooden stake for you. That means you can't feed from ningens… _or_ Team Urameshi. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," I turned to the door to leave, cussing on the inside. As my hand touched the doorknob, I stopped. I still faced the door, "Where will I be staying?"

"You and your mother will each have your own rooms here," Koenma said with a pink pony stamp in his hand.

"Next to each other?"

"Yes, yes. If you wish," he waved me off, and I obliged.

I began an aimless trip down the hall, to hear echoing steps near me from behind.

"Forgetting something?" a male voice played.

"Such as?" I didn't turn my head from what laid ahead of me.

"Directions to your room," Urameshi suggested in a smart-ass tone.

"I didn't forget."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I knew my map would chase after me," I sneered at him, "You're so predictable."

"Predictable?" Yusuke remarked, "You barely know me."

"You're a powerful fighter… If you're not being cocky."

"What makes you think you're right?"

"Your attitude."

"And you know my attitude?"

"Are you taking me to my room or not?"

The detective quit being a know-it-all and guided me to my new room. It was at the door when he asked a bit of an awkward question.

"Why are you so clingy with your mom?" he blurted.

I gave him a skeptical look.

"I didn't mean it in a mean way! And you don't have to answer if you don't want to!" he added quickly. I was silent for a few minutes and he took it like I refused to answer…, which was true. "Well, my room is across from yours. Your mom's on your left, Kurama to your right. Kuwabara's across from your mom, and Hiei is across from Kurama's."

Urameshi still stood by me when I opened the dark alder door to my room. I wasn't at all disappointed. The walls were charcoal and the floors were dark plank wood. Dark, heavy curtains covered the large window and the glass doors that lead to a balcony. The bad was very much like Hiei's, only in blue tones rather than red. A five star looking lavatory laid beyond the open door on the opposite wall from the bed.

"Probation? Damn, I've got it rough," I mourned sarcastically.

"I know," the detective played along, "And the people in prison… terrible. They actually made it worse than this."

"How will they ever manage?"

"Consider yourself lucky…" he joked.

I sat on the side of the bed and glanced around. "Of you need anything," Urameshi said, "Come to me or Kurama. And we'll be going to pick up your stuff tomorrow around noon."

"Can't we do that around 9 or 10 tomorrow night?"

"Not when you're living with a bunch of diurnals. You're gonna hafta change your sleeping habits."

"Absolutely not. I'll just sleep every chance I get in the day." I looked at the grandfather clock that sat near the bed. 4 o'clock in the morning… and in a waxing moon. I have come to like that clock.

"I guess we're _both_ gonna need some sleep," Yusuke said with a sigh, "G'night, Life." He surprised me with a soft brush on the cheek with his lips and swiftly left the room, closing the door behind him.

My hand went to my cheek. _I'd say he had a change of heart_. I crawled beneath the covers, _That was different_…

ooo

Hands clenched my shoulder, shaking me awake. By reflex, I lunged out at the being and pinned them to the floor. My bared fangs were prepared for the kill… "Kurama?"

Kurama lay pinned on his back at the floor beneath me, his hands pressed against my chest as if he tried to shove me off him. "Life," he spoke nervously to some extent, "I'm sorry to wake you…um… Breakfast is downstairs," I simply watched him stutter. I actually found it pretty amusing. "Life?" he winced.

"Hn?"

"C-could you please get up? Y-your knee…" I stared at him questionably until his words sunk in, and I obeyed immediately. I helped him to his feet and followed him to the dining room, where everyone else was already sat and feeding.

Kurama took the seat to the left of Kuwabara, which left only one empty seat across from the oaf, between Hiei and Yusuke. With no second thought, I positioned myself in the wooden chair, and rested my head on the table, already at the point of half-asleep, half-awake.

"_Good_ morning, Life!" the caffeine-ated blue haired woman cheered. A pure growl rumbled past my lazy lips; _no one_ should be that happy at 10:30 in the morning. "I made a lovely breakfast for you," the Grim Reaper grabbed the back of my hair and lifted my head, and set the plate in my faces' old pillow. The plate was piled with crispy burnt bacon, sunny side up eggs, and toast. She followed it all up with a large glass of orange juice near my right hand, which was lazily rested on the table.

I sniffed the 'food' before I pushed the plate away. Botan carried a hurt expression, "What's wrong?"

I stared at a blank spot on the table, "My apologies, I can't eat that."

"Come on, Life," Kuwabara's voice should be forbidden in the morning hours, "Her cooking isn't _that_ bad. I love it!"

"You'll eat anything that isn't tied down," I heard Hiei mutter.

"What'd you say, shrimp?!"

"Then you can eat it," I ignored Hiei's comment and Kuwabara's outburst, "Because I can't."

Kuwabara snatched my plate greedily and began to chow down, "Ou' know-ph," egg particles flew from between his teeth, "Ou' are beefing _ferrvy_ rube!" he finally took the time to swallow, "Botan goes through all this trouble to make a nice meal for you, and you just—"

"Baka, she said she _can't_ eat it, not _won't_," Hiei cut off the oaf.

I nodded, "It doesn't have the nutrition I need to live on," my voice was distant as I continued to stare off into space.

"Oh!" Botan exclaimed, "I'm _so_ sorry, I forgot! What can you eat? I'll make you something…"

"I think you know what I eat," everyone is silent. I rose from my seat, "I'll just find some food in the Makai or wherever. I _will_ be back…"

"No, Life. You can't," Koenma walked in, "Not by yourself, anyway," he took a glimpse at the rest of the group, "Hiei, you take her to the forest in the Ningenkai."

"What?!" his sudden outburst sent ringing to my ears, "Why should _I_ baby-sit?! Make the detective do it! _He_ likes her!"

Urameshi looked as if he was about to kill Hiei, but Koenma gave him a stern look, keeping him seated and quiet for once.

Koenma turn back to Hiei, "I want you to take her out, Hiei, because you are the best 'babysitter' out of the four of you… and you are also the only one who's done eating."

Hiei glared at the toddler, redden faced, "Hn!" his chair was knocked to the floor when he abruptly stood. He was already stomping out the door when I finally followed.

ooo

A half an hour had passed, and the two of us were walking through the forests of the mortal world.

"Will you hurry and get this over with? The less time we have to spend together, the better," I wanted to strangle the Makai demon.

"You know," I said in an annoyed tone, "You could have fooled me. By that entire racket you've been making and scaring away my breakfast, I'd say you wanted to spend more time with me," my voice remained low, as not to scare off any potential meals.

"Hn," my right eye twitched. Stealing my _hn_ like that. I was near the point of not caring if I was staked, just so long as I got to drain him.

With my hunters' ears, I heard a soft crunch. A foot… no… a hoof… maybe twenty feet away. I gave Hiei a quick look telling him to shut up. He glowered, but complied. I gracefully shot up into the trees, and weaved through several branches till I spotted my prey.

A buck. A big, fat, juicy fourteen point buck. He minded his own business, chewing on the plentiful grass lain around him. It wasn't as good as a human, but it sure as Hell beat rodents. I crept along the branches till I was in perfect range. I watched the buck, and Hiei watched me from a distance. _Perfect…_ I pounced.

The force of my body colliding into the back of the deer set him off balance, knocking him over. I plunged my fangs into his long neck before he was able to kick himself out of my grasp. I sensed Hiei edging closer as I fed from the frantically kicking buck, and I withdrew myself from the half dead animal. Blood dripped from the corner of my mouth as I smirked at Hiei's look of sheer disgust.

"You shouldn't judge," I sneered, "The only you've fed off of was a small wound of your own, I bet."

He turned away, "And it's not about to change."

I stepped toward the boy until I was only a few feet away, "Try it."

"No."

"I _dare_ you."

He didn't respond and I guided him to the shuddering deer, forcing him to kneel aside it.

"It's still alive, the blood is still warm," I egged. I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth and licked it off my fingers. I grabbed Hiei's hand and dabbed in against the bucks wound, letting it get covered in its blood. "Just this much, that's all I'm asking. Do it and I'll get off you case. Taste it. Tell me it's disgusting."

He stared at his hand, to me, and to his hand again. With so much reluctance, he licked his hand. I sat there, watching him finish off the liquid. He knelt there, soundless, until finally, "Disgusting," and rose to his feet. "Finish up and lets go." He leapt into the trees.

Five minutes later, we passed through the portal to Spirit World and continued our trip toward the palace. "Did you really think it was gross? Or are you afraid to admit you're wrong?"

"You said you'd get off my case… This is the opposite of getting off my case."

"Hn."

Right before the two of us stepped inside, Hiei gripped the collar of the pink shirt and pressed his katana to my throat, "_One_ _word_ of what happened out there, and I will kill you," his tone kept low, but it didn't lessen the venomousness.

"Whatever," he released me and stormed inside. I eventually followed. _My Goddess, this is rich!_

ooo

"Ready to go?" Kurama asked.

I nodded and checked out my attire. Maybe I wasn't ready. I was still wearing Botans' jeans and shirt, and I remembered my lack of underwear. I turned the nod into a shake.

"That reminds me," Kuwabara took out a bag, "Botan asked me to give these to you. They've been washed."

I snatched the bag and peered inside. They were the clothes I was wearing several days ago. Black jeans, black long-sleeved shirt, and…

"By the way," Kuwabara grinned, "Nice panties."

"Do you _have_ a death wish?" I threatened.

"…No?"

"Too bad," I extended a palm, "_Vis vires_." **BAM**! A new dent was put into the wall, thanks to the oafs' prying. I went into the nearest lavatory and changed into my clothes. I stepped out while sliding on my belt and slipped on my shoes. Kurama handed me my trench coat and I pulled out my shades. "Let's get it over with." Kurama opened a portal and everyone stepped through, leading to the street of _Green Peace_.

We all made it to the door of my apartment… yes, the door. "Apparently, someone fixed the door…" Yusuke suggested.

I twisted the handle to no prevail. "Shit."

"What?" the detective asked.

"The key's inside," I balled my left hand into a fist, focusing my energy. The energy turned red. I focused my energy with fire, power, and any buried anger. "Stand back." The obeyed and spread out behind me. My energy was ready, "_Talentum_," I threw a punch at the door, stopping about a foot away. The red energy formed into a giant fist and slammed through the door.

Maybe they didn't fix the door right, or maybe I put in too much energy… because the door was slammed into the wall on the other side of the room… and it stuck there, with a scorch mark the size of the giant fist. "Be thankful I don't slam you against the wall with _that_, Kuwabara." I walked inside leaving the majority of the boys bug-eyed.

"I'll pack up my room and the lavatory… you four do your own work," without another word, I shut the door to my room behind me. I unfolded the cardboard boxes that were left in the corner and started packing. All the incense, candles, herbs, oils, stones, and talismans just fit in one box, and my little number of clothes was able to fit in my old duffle bag with the _Book of Shadows_. I stood and scanned the room; the ratty blankets were to be left behind… no need for the blinds… well, that was all that was needed in my bedroom-wait!

I rushed to the corner of the room and grabbed three black leather cases of three different sizes: a short and somewhat case about 2'x6" in size; a slightly thicker and nearly 3 feet longer case; and a tall and thin one, a little more than 5 feet tall, and less than 4 inches in width. All were fairly light, no more than 15 pounds together.

I got an empty box and began to pack things up in the lavatory. After a minute or so, the lavatory door creaked opened.

"You finished?" I didn't bother to look up from underneath the sink where there were free cleaning products for the taking.

"Hn."

"Shall I take that as a no?" I narrowed my eyes at Hiei.

"I'm not packing her clothes."

"Why not?"

"Apparently I'm a _pervert_. Would you really trust me with your mothers garments?" he made a snide remark.

"Well, you do act like a pervert quite often."

"If _you_ were a male, wouldn't _you_ take a peek? Straight males can't just _not_ look when it's right in front of them!" he roared… maybe a little louder than he intended. Maybe he didn't even intend on saying that at all.

My eyes were still narrowed, but a smirk played across my face at that, "Fine." Hiei turned to leave, "I have a question."

"He stopped in his steps, "What?"

"There's something I've wanted to know for a long time…"

"Spit it out, onna."

"Do I have a nice body?"

Hiei's head turned to me. His eyes almost looked as though they would pop out of his head in incredulity. His cheeks turned red, "Hn."

I was seriously curious, "Well?"

He was silent for the longest time, it seemed. He regained his composure. "I'll pack up the bathroom. You pack your mothers clothes," we wretched the box from my hands and shoved me out of the lavatory.

Seriously, I was asking an honest question! It wasn't like I had ever seen my body in the mirror or anything before. Hell, I didn't even know what exactly I look like at all! Basically, just my hair color and what I've heard from people saying about my pearly light gray eyes with yellow-green speckles.

Ten minutes later, everything was packed and piled in the center of the floor in the living room. Lynn perched on my shoulder in annoyance, as if saying "_That carrot oaf makes me want to stab his eyes until he bleeds from the bellybutton"_. _I love my raven…_

With the boxes and bags, we all managed to walk through the portal without raising suspicion. I set Mum's things outside her room, since I was smart enough not to awaken her in the light hours. I unpacked my things and laid out a black pair of baggy jeans with black jeans straps dangling everywhere, and a slightly loose deep red long-sleeved shirt to change into before changing into them and plopping onto the bed to fall asleep.

ooo

That incessant knocking awoke me, "What do you want?!"

The door opened and Mum walked in. "Mum," I jumped into her open arms.

"Life, how have you been? What have you been eating?"

"Fine. I ate a bit of raw bacon and a buck since I got here."

Mum stared at me incredulously, "What about those mortals? You are surrounded by mortals and you feed off of a deer?"

I motioned to her to sit on the bed and I sat beside her. "Koenma said I have to perform community services for our punishment and join the Reikai Tantei. And he said that if there are any mishaps, we will be put to death."

"Why are we being punished?"

"For the deaths of mortals," I waved absentmindedly.

"Who was special?"

"No one special. Just feeding in general."

"WHAT?! For doing what's in our very nature we are being punished?!"

"Correction: _I'm_ being punished. _You_ get to sit back and enjoy the view."

"We are _both_ forbidden from feeding, so I'm being punished as well. Take me to this Koenma! I _must_ speak with him immediately!"

"Follow your instincts, Mum. But he's in a room with big golden doors. I don't know my way." I watched as she stormed out of the room and down the hall, sniffing the air as she turns a corner, out of sight.

I checked the clock. It was 10:36pm. My stomach rumbled as I left the room. I turned around back into my room and grabbed my trench coat and opened the glass doors to the balcony. The stars were glistening brilliantly and same as the moon. I looked over the ledge, _Four_ _stories_, I thought, _Can_ _do_.

I dropped the four stories and landed on the dragon back-like path and snuck through the mortal world portal to the forest. I leapt into a tree and began my hunt. I spotted a rabbit by a bush, _Food is food_, and I hooked my legs around the branch and snatched it. I took a bite as I walked gracefully on the branches of the trees. Tossing it after it was drained, I began another search. Twenty minutes later, I had landed a total of two rabbits and a boar. Settling on that, I landed on the ground and walked back toward the portal.

"Now what have _you_ been doing in these hours of the night?" asked a smart-ass voice from the trees.

"If you had been following me this entire time, you would know I was just getting a bite to eat," I retorted, still walking.

"Or three," the voice added.

"I wouldn't have to come out here by myself to eat if you all would just let me eat there, Hiei."

Hiei jumped down from the tree and began walking beside me, "You _can_ eat in the palace. You just refuse to eat anything we have in the kitchen."

"I don't just refuse! There is nothing in there edible, or least that I'm _allowed_ to eat."

"Who said that? You can have the baka ningen. We'd do just as fine without him."

I snorted. I wasn't sure if what he said was a joke, or if he was really serious. "Koenma said that I'm not allowed," was all I said to that. "But... I wouldn't have to come out here and waste all the trouble in hunting if I could feed off _you_? Not serious amounts, just a snack?" I was asking a favor. I was missing that taste greatly. Pretty pathetic, really.

Hiei came to a halt. I stopped to stare at him. "I will _never_ do anything like that for you, or for _anyone_," he hissed, "Don't you _ever_ ask for something like that from me again."

I stared at the ground and continued to walk. I wasn't ashamed, but I was the slightest bit embarrassed. I was acting like the common street vampire. A _homemade _street vampire.

Hiei began to follow me once again. "So, what were _you_ doing up in these hours of the night? It couldn't have been to solely spy on me and interrogate my actions."

"Hn. What if I was?"

"Then you have no life."

The both of us entered the palace once again and found ourselves in the living room. "Are you going to watch the tele' with me then?" I sat on the couch and turn on the tele', flipping through the channels, "The Blue Collar Comedy Tour just started. Laugh with me."

He didn't answer, but left the living room. "Fine," I scoffed. I watched Ron White do his act, and I had my share in small chuckles throughout the movie, until it got to Jeff Foxworthy, when I drifted off.

ooo

The sun was setting when I awoke, still on the couch with a blanket draped over me. Yusuke and Kuwabara were seated on the couch playing a fighting game on an Xbox.

"What game is that?" I startled them; they hadn't noticed I was awake.

"You're awake," Yusuke said.

"_Dead or Alive 3_," Kuwabara answered, "I am the Master at this game! Yusuke hasn't beaten me yet, and neither has anyone else!"

"It's the only thing you can beat anyone at," Urameshi muttered.

"What's that, Urameshi?!"

"Really... No one has beaten you at this game?" I was intrigued.

"Not just this game, any game!"

"I take that as a challenge," I smirked.

"You think you can beat me?" he puffed out his chest, as to seem more masculine than he was.

I shrugged, "Let's have a go." The detective handed me the controller. "What say you we make things interesting," I suggested.

"1000¥ says I win."

"Absolutely."

"Now, what is this about 1000¥?" asked Kurama as he, Hiei, and Botan entered the room.

"Hn. Who's making a bet on what?"

"Kuwabara and Life are making bets on a video game. The stakes are at 1000 yen. Actually, I think I'll bet a thousand on Kuwabara, too."

"How does Life play?" Botan questioned.

"Don't know," Kuwabara answered, "I never saw her play before."

"I've never played before…"

"I think I'll put a thousand on Kuwabara, too." _Nice to know Botan's supportive…_

"Are you two gonna bet?" Urameshi asked Kurama and Hiei.

"I don't make bets with money when it isn't necessary."

"You're no fun, Kurama," Yusuke looked hopefully at Hiei, "How about you, Shorty?"

He glared, "Thousand on Life."

Everyone was shocked, "Why that much on me?"

"Hn."

"_Okay_, so winning betters keep their own money and splits the amount of the losers evenly. Five rounds, you two," Urameshi said.

"But tell me what these buttons do…" Everyone pulled an anime fall. Urameshi regained his composure and showed me the purpose of each button. _There are too many…_ I thought after he finished, _How the Hell am I going to remember them all?_

I chose a character base on her looks, Christie, because I liked her white hair. Kuwabara must have had a special character, or something, because he chose a man named Brad Wong, who drank from a gourd.

The match began, and I pressed every button from A to START, which pissed Kuwabara off whenever I did that, because an odd screen would pop up and the fight would be frozen. After I was lectured about the START button, the fight continued, and I pushed every button from A to the three toggles only to lose the first round with the oaf getting a perfect.

"Ha HA! Easy money!" Kuwabara cheered.

I mumbled incoherent words as the second round began. Both of our healths were low somehow, when I somehow threw his character, giving him a KO.

"What did I do?" I asked.

Kuwabara didn't look as happy anymore, "That's a combo. You pushed a series of buttons in a certain order quick enough to throw him," Kurama explained.

"Oh."

The third round began and I beat him easily, and the same with the fourth round.

"Kuwabara! There's no point in doing the fifth round! She already beat you! We lost!" Urameshi shook the oafs' shoulder.

"NO!" Kuwabara yelled, "We said five rounds and _that's_ what we're gonna do!"

"Alright," and I defeated him with a perfect. Kuwabara was in tears as Hiei and I split the 3000¥; 1500 each.

"Where're you going?" Kurama asked as I started to walk out of the living room.

"My room," I replied, not glancing back, "If I can find it," I uttered to myself.

"Hiei! Life! Quit being sore winners!" Kuwabara choked between sobs, "Both of you, just go!" I stared at him, bewildered, before I left like I was planning on doing.

I had been walking for a few minutes, "Why'd you bet on me?"

"I knew you'd win." I knew Hiei had been behind me the entire time.

"Oh?" without any emotion, "and how's that?"

"…I made sure you won…"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Now how did you do that?"

He smirked, "I messed with the baka's mind."

I stopped outside my door and stared at him, "That's cheating."

He remained silent.

"That was so _low_, so _wrong_, so… _brilliant_ of you. Good job." I went into my room and tossed my trench on the bed. "Are you planning on staying in my room or something?"

"Hn."

Taking that as a yes, I grabbed some clothes out of my bureau and went into the lavatory; the door locked behind me. I jumped in the shower, washed my hair, shaved, and brushed my teeth before I hopped back out a half hour later. I put on the clean garments and tossed the dirty ones on the hamper. I was brushing my long wet hair as I left the lavatory.

There, Hiei sat, on the corner of my bed… flipping through the pages of the _Book of Shadows_…

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I leapt… and tackled him off the bed and onto the floor. The _Book of Shadows_ landed on the bed.

"Damn it, Life! What the _HELL_ are you doing?!"

"_NEVER_ touch that book," I hissed, "The _Book of Shadows_ has been passed down through my family for hundreds of years. _NO ONE_ other than family is allowed to look through that book without the owners' consent!"

Hiei's eyes narrowed at me, but I was suddenly distracted. His neck… so close, so warm. I could feel the blood pulsing in his veins. Slowly, I lowered my head to his neck and bit into him.

Hiei had an intake of breath, and began to struggle. _"Stop it, Life!"_ he shouted telepathically in my head.

_Quit resisting, Hiei. It's enjoyable if you just go with it._ I knew he would be reading my mind.

He only thrashed about for a minute before he heeded my words. I felt his muscles beneath relax, and his struggling ceased. I felt a hand reach the back of my head and push me closer. Suddenly, I sensed both of our minds and emotions merge. I felt his thoughts, felt his emotions, everything… and I knew that he could do the same with me. What I was doing... he didn't like it… he _loved_ it. He knew it shouldn't be happening, but it felt so good to him. It felt good to me, too. With ourselves melded together like this, somehow it gave us pleasure.

A soft moan escaped from the corner of my mouth. He pressed my fangs deeper into his throat, and his vocal cords sent a tingling vibration through my mouth as he moaned. But I sensed that even within our feelings of ecstasy, he was growing weak.

I withdrew from him, gasping heavily. I stared at his wound, which kept bleeding profusely.

I pressed my hand against his neck and spoke an incantation:

"_Rivers shall flow_

_Be Pure and crystalline_

_But red rivers must not_

_They must be trapped inside my being._

_This river so red_

_Must be stopped with a Golden Net_

_Stop now, stop what has bled."_

I repeated the incantation twice more. A lovely spell from the _Book of Shadows_, and it ceased his bleeding. I moved away my hand to reveal to scabs forming.

I pulled Hiei onto the bed and watched him. He was breathing heavily as he glared. He gripped my wrist and pulled me toward him. His face wasn't far from mine when he licked my cheek. I was taken aback. _What did he just do?_ He licked my cheek again and moved closer to my mouth each moment. Whatever it was, he lapped a little past my lips. Blood. He was licking the blood off my face.

"You said it was disgusting," I smart talked.

"Hn," and he pulled me closer toward him and our lips met. Light and passionate at first, when lust overtook him and flipped me over onto my back.

He rolled on top of me, making the kiss deeper and rougher. I wrapped my arms around his neck, intensifying the lustful kiss even more. My tongue plunged into his mouth and they danced… or more like _grinded_. Without warning, a sharp pain shot through my tongue.

"Eh!" I broke the kiss, feeling the red liquid pulsing through my tongue. His eyes were glazed; instincts had taken over. He growled and ignored it, roughly kissing me again, sucking my tongue, drawing the blood out for a few seconds, then went back to kissing me. His hands sliding around my sides like crazy.

What the two of us were doing finally hit me like a sack of potat'ers and I shoved him off of me.

"What?" Hiei growled in irritation.

"What am I _doing_?" shocked with myself, _I can't do this. I shouldn't be doing this. I already said I wouldn't do this._ I started shaking uncontrollably. Hiei was about to press my shoulder down towards the bed when I stopped him, "You should leave."

Hiei's eyes were finally losing its glazed look. He sat there and stared at me.

"Get out, Hiei," I said sternly. He got off the bed, but remained hesitant, like he still had something to say.

I didn't give him the chance, "_Aduro_," I aimed my red glowing left hand at him. A few small balls of flames shot out of my fingers at Hiei. Hiei swiftly dodged them all and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

The carpet started to catch fire, "_Infusio_," my hand glowed blue. A tiny rain cloud formed in my hand and doused the flames.

* * *

Boy, wasn't _that_ fun to type. Haha. You know this is **twenty pages** on Word? Yeah, it was originally **nine**! Wow… Hey, thanks again to you all who commented about that steam let-er out-er. We're now doing much better. My mom was even laughing about how things don't seem too different without him around (He worked constantly). My little sister now gets to see him once a week right now. We still think we might eventually lose the house, but I'm looking for a job and so is my older sister. But my mom promised that we'll NEVER lose the computer, WOO-HOO! I love you computer! ::glomps Dell:: Well, yeah….

I was also wondering how many of my readers are from **Fanfiction** and how many are following from **Quizilla**. So because I love you all so much, please review and tell me? My puppy face is irresistible!

REVIEW Please!

-The Hidden Pagan (a.k.a. Seira Relur)


	6. Anatomy of a Japanese Sword

Alright, **JESS** is now the Commander of the Marines! Build up your Marine... err…Squad? You know what I mean. Make me proud! I'll make you a badge on Photoshop! Haha… maybe I should… You know, I think I will. You should have it by chapter 7. I'll make it pretty, yet intimidating.

Yeah, maybe all of YOU can have a badge or certificate if you tell me what you want!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so quit rubbing it in!

* * *

And there I sat. Everything that happened was set on repeat in my mind, playing over and over again. _What is **wrong** with me?_ One of the countless number of questions that plagued me. _Why?_ Images… They just wouldn't stop repeating! 

_…He rolled on top of me, making the kiss deeper and rougher. I wrapped my arms around his neck, intensifying the lustful kiss even more. My tongue plunged into his mouth and they danced… or more like grinded…_

_Grrr… Get out of my head you cursed photographic memory!_

_…His eyes were glazed; instincts had taken over. He growled and ignored it, roughly kissing me again, sucking my tongue, drawing the blood out for a few seconds, then went back to kissing me. His hands sliding around my sides like crazy…_

I wanted to scream. Scream that damn confusion right out of my system. Unfortunately, I knew it would do little to no help. I need… advice… I hated that word. It had always made me feel helpless. Next thing I would know, I would be asking people to tuck me in at dawn.

I left my room and traveled the great distance to right next door. My knuckles tapped the wooden entry several times. The doorknob twisted and creaked open.

"Life?" Mum's her voice similar to mine, only older. Her eyebrows knotted, "There is something that's troubling you…"

I brushed past her and shut the door. Her room was about the size of mine, with walls sponged in hue tones. The floor and doors were the same dark alder wood as my own, and her bed was the same design, with gray tones rather than blue. She did not have a balcony; instead she harbored a second window, complete with heavy drawn curtains. The lights in the room were not in use, however, I noticed she had several candles lit on the bureau, nightstand, windowsill, and floor.

I seated myself on one of the windowsills, next to a single candle. "Something happened."

"Well you don't have to say anymore, because so few 'something's happen," the pure lamia vampire remarked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at her, "This is **serious**."

"Then tell me what it is."

I focused my eyes on the candle in front of me; my fingers running through its flame over and over again, "Hiei—the short mortal with black hair— I caught him looking through the _Book of Shadows_…"

"Did he taint it?" one would have to know my mum as much as I had to differ her emotionless tone from concerned.

"I don't believe he did… the longest he could have had it would have been a half an hour, and he was merely skimming through the pages."

I could feel Mum's eyes bore into me, "But the _Book of Shadows_ is not what you're worried about…"

"When I stopped him, I bit him."

She was silent for a few moments before, "We will be screwed over if he says something…"

"You know, I don't think he will."

The lamia stared disorientated at me.

"When I bit him, he… it was like he was _begging_ for it to go on. He began to enjoy it. I had only heard of the rumor a half a century ago at the club in Denmark about a willing victim not finding it painful, but, I had no _idea_ it would be like that. It was like I could see and hear and feel everything he was seeing and hearing and feeling…" my voice drifted, once again, recalling the incident.

"Something else happened," she obviously knew what I was talking about, and I eyed her suspiciously.

"I guess one thing led to another—no, not like that—and the next thing I knew, we were making out on the bed," I felt no shame in discussing this with my mother. After all, we had spent over a century and a half together and it was only natural to us.

"…Nothing else happened?" she wasn't upset. Hell, I _was_ a hundred and sixty-two. I was a big girl who could take care of herself.

I shook my head, "After I came to realization about what I was doing, I kicked him out."

Mum watched me intently, until a small, yet rare, grin spread across her lips.

"What?" I questioned, then annoyed.

The grin remained on her visage, "I believe that Makai demon may have a love interest?"

I eyed her disapprovingly, "I highly doubt, as well as highly abhor. That mortal is nothing but a pervert."

"Pervert now?" she questioned with interest.

"I have only caught him staring at me nude twice, but Goddess could only know how many shots that peeping tom took advantage of."

"Nude?"

"He apparently '_accidentally'_ tore off my hospital gown, and he caught me in one other incident…" I turned to mumble incoherent words regarding the lines of Hiei being the pervert he is.

"_Vita_," a childhood nickname given to me by her and my father, "You _may_ fancy to be light on the mortal. He _is_ a male, after all. And males; mortal, human, one, or neither; cannot _resist_ to glimpse at a females' body. Take your father for example…"

"Now is the point where we meet the fine line that as a mother, you shall _never_ cross," I warned. _Uck_, I did _not_ want to hear about my parents' old sex-capades, whether Mum was my friend, or not. "Besides, the boy was _clearly_ acting on his primal instincts."

"Looking at you?"

"Making out with me."

"Either way," she concluded, "If you are asking what you should do about his reaction to you pushing him away, if I were him, I would want an explanation. So, whatever reason it may be, you should probably tell him, whether he was acting on instincts or not."

"Do I really have to?"

"It is your decision. I will not pressure you," she went to the door and opened it for me and I followed.

"So," I stopped at the doorway, "How was that talk with Koenma? You _did_ find him?"

She suddenly coughed, "What?" she choked. "Oh, that," she composed herself, "We are still unable to feed from mortals."

"I see," I glanced toward the window to see a brighter glow from beneath the curtain, "It is day, I suppose. We should be off." I departed to my room and changed into my only pajamas; the black baby doll tee and red and black-checkered pajama pants that I last wore my first morning at the _Green Peace_.

I crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling until it seemed the glow beneath the curtain could not be any brighter. It was then I finally fell asleep.

ooo

A light tap was felt on my shoulder and I buried my face further into the pillow. "Life?" a soothing voice coaxed, "Life? Come on, it's time to get up."

I pulled the comforter over my head, "What time is it?" I groaned.

"It's 5:30."

"Are you fucking psycho?" I reached a hand out and pulled in whoever was poking me… or what. It was a broom handle. I squinted from the light. Kurama stood by the bed… or more like five feet from it, for he had the other end of the broom in his hands.

"It's _far_ too early…" I plopped a pillow over my head.

Kurama sighed, "I wasn't looking forward to doing this, but… **YUSUKE! KUWABARA!**"

Two pairs of footsteps pounded into the room, causing the floor to shake. Next thing I knew, something clamped onto my ankles and heaved me off the bed and onto the floor with a loud and painful thump.

"_DAMN you BOTH to_ **_HELL_**!" my hands seized at their ankles, but they hopped out of my reach.

"Get up, Life! We're gonna train!" Yusuke complained.

"I stared blankly at him, "…Train…"

"Yeah," the carrot top spoke, "We gotta be in top condition for our missions," he flexed his muscles.

"I see… Not going to happen," I crawled back onto the bed, only to be dragged back on the floor.

"Forget skipping," Urameshi said, "We wanna see you fight."

"Fine!" I groaned, "Just… get out so I can change!" I jabbed a finger toward the door.

I shooed the mortals out, and changed into my original baggy black jeans and my black long sleeved tee, and loosely slid on a belt. I slipped on my trench and pulled on a pair of 'The Original' black leather army boots from Vietnam.

You would have _no_ idea how long it took me to find a body that had the same shoe size as mine… and even that nearly everyone carcass was a male, which made it even _more_ difficult to figure the difference between women and men show sizes. But, thankfully, these were in pretty damn good condition, only with 'P. JORDAN' written under the tongues as a defect.

I finished up with applying the face powder, red lip-gloss, and black eyeliner and mascara. I pulled out my shades from my pocket and slid them over the bridge of my nose out of habit.

From the corner of the room, I pulled out the three cases from the apartment and set them on my bed. I unzipped the smallest case and pulled out a pair of sais. They were plain, nothing special; made purely of steel with black leather wrapped around the handle. I stuffed a sai in each of my boots. I knew they belonged in my belt, but being I hadn't taken Kempo classes in nearly eighty years, I have decided to keep my _gi_ safely packed away for a special occasion.

I opened up the thick case to reveal my katana. This katana was only the slightest bit fancier. I had 'borrowed' it from my old sensei. 'Borrowed' as in he lent it to me, but something came up, leading my mother and I to leave without having a chance to return it. The _saya_ was plain and black, and inside, the _hasaki_ and _kissaki_ were deadly sharp, the entire blade stainless steel. The _kashiragane_, _tsukakashira_, _seppa_, and _fuchigane_ were all bronze with old oriental engravings of an ocean with the oriental fish, crabs, and sea rays that my sensei had found so precious. With the katana in its _saya_, I properly tucked it in my belt and tied the _sageo_ to a belt loop.

I unzipped the long case and pulled out my favorite weapon, my rattan bo. It was plain, beaten down, and old but I didn't care. This was my first mortal weapon and I was quite fond of it. It was only made of wood, but it had always managed to hold strong. I didn't have a place to store away the bo; instead, I tucked it in its relaxed position beneath my arm.

As soon as I left the room I had realized that I had no idea where we would train, so I left for the living room. No one was in there… no one but Hiei.

He was seated on the windowsill, staring out at Goddess knows what. I could sense he was aware of my presence, and he was ignoring me as he did any other mortal here. I decided to ignore his company as well and seated myself on the couch and turned on the tele'.

Ever since mortals invented the television, I would have to say, I have grown a fondness to it. It was something that reminded me that even mortals come useful, and well as create interesting television programs. Of course, I was absolutely _sure_ of it that the creatures of my society have had something to do with some of them. Take _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ for example. Either a werewolf or a vampire half-breed had something to do with that show, Hell, even both. Then again… a cleric could have had a significant role in it as well. Clerics _are_ part of the Day World with the mortals, so it would make sense for the clerics to protect them with this program. Giving them hidden information… damn clerics. Damn Mystic Warriors as well!

I flipped through the channels until I settled on an English channel, Nickelodeon. _Spongebob Squarepants_ was airing, _The Bubblebowl_. I had seen this episode, _Hey, who said a vampire couldn't enjoy a cartoon about a sponge living in a pineapple under the sea?_ I had found much amusement in this show.

"Where's training?" I didn't misdirect my eyes from the tele'.

Hiei didn't respond. He didn't even _hn_. He just stared out the window. A _caw_ met my ears and I turned to him. Lynn was perched on the sill aside Hiei, who was stoking her breast with his finger.

I sighed, "About las—"

"There you are!" the detective spoke as he, Kuwabara, and Kurama came in, "We thought you were still in your room."

Hiei rose from his spot on the windowsill and left the room without a word. Lynn took off from the sill and landed herself on my shoulder.

"Spongebob Squarepants? How come we can't understand what he's saying?" the oaf watched the screen with a confused face.

"That's because it's _English_, you nitwit," I remarked, irritated.

"You know English?" he asked.

"No, my entire ancestry consists of beings from European countries, such as England, Romania, and Ireland. And I, myself, was born in England, lived in Ireland, the United States, _and_ Canada, and I have gone through all those years without speaking a single bit of English, except the occasional _yes_ or _no_." I replied sarcastically.

"_Really?_" he made me want to shoot him.

"_How is it that I could ever be cursed to be in the presence of such an idiot, that I wish to stake myself half the time because of him_," I muttered loud enough for them all to hear, in English.

Urameshi and Kuwabara stood there, dumb-founded, whereas Kurama bit his thumb, attempting to suppress a chuckle. _Obviously **someone** here besides me knows English…_

"Shall we?" I rose to my feet, Lynn flapping her glossy black wings to attain her balance.

Kurama composed himself "Yes… let's go, then."

I fixed my shades, and followed the mortal boys to a room in a completely different part of the palace I wasn't aware of. It was a gym. A big gym. A pro- wrestlers' Dream Gym. Loads of equipment was properly set up around one _large_ end; complete with punching bags and the weight lifting contraptions that I knew nothing of the names or their exact purposes. There was a section of matted flooring near the middle of the room, and at the complete opposite side of the gym was a very large training arena. Large columns and other obstacles were randomly placed throughout training arena, to create more of a challenge. One entire wall was aligned with mirrors.

Hiei was already situated near that space of the gym, his katana unsheathed and being swung with precise. He paid no attention to the four of us.

"Okay," Yusuke declared, "I put all of our names in this hat," he took a Budweiser cap from behind his back, "We can pull out two names at a time… those people are gonna spar against each other."

"There is an odd number…" I spoke.

The Urameshi boy apparently hadn't thought of this before, but quickly jumped to an idea… surprisingly, "I'll take out the name that hadn't been chosen, and draw one of the already chosen names out of the hat again. So someone would fight twice."

We were stunned by his thinking skills. "Alright," Yusuke reached into the hat, "The first two are—"

"Let Lynn decide," I demanded.

Urameshi stared at me quizzically, "The bird? Why?"

"Just to be sure you don't rig it." Answering to my demand, Lynn hopped onto the rim of the hat and pecked out two slips of paper.

Kurama reached out a read them aloud, "Life and myself. The next two will be," he took two more pieces of paper from Lynn, "Kuwabara and Yusuke."

"That leaves shrimp and the mystery person…" they shuffled the hat and Kuwabara retrieved the paper from the raven, "Life."

"Lovely," I stepped into the center of the arena and Kurama situated himself in front of me.

"Best of luck," Kurama smiled warmly.

"_Et vous_," my French accent flowed gracefully.

"No need for fancy shmancy American," Kuwabara waved off, "It's just a fight."

I rolled my eyes. _He really **is** an imbecile…_

"Okay, anything goes… except killing… but that won't happen… Life…" Urameshi hinted toward me.

"I am aware," I groaned.

"Good! Now, GO!"

The both of us stood there… just _stood_ there… staring into each other's eyes. Emerald green against pale gray and green. Each of us waited for the other's first move. For five minutes, the first move hadn't come.

"Get ON with it already!" the oaf whined.

Taking that as a cue, Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a red rose. "_Rose Whip!_"

To my hidden amazement, that rose didn't stay a rose. It became, well… a 'Rose Whip'. I didn't stand in my place for much longer. No one really would when a whip of thorns was shot at you.

I leapt into the air and broke into bats. The swarm of me went straight at his face. His whip slashed wildly at my bats before I regrouped several feet behind him. I had light cuts here and there, as well as Kurama, but I definitely was on the worse end.

The whip slashed out at me again. My bo staff twirled from underneath my right shoulder and I held it out as a block, gripped tightly in my hands. The whip caught the bo and wrapped around it. I smirked and pulled the whip towards me, pulling Kurama along with it.

Kurama still stumbled when I leapt forward and front snap kicked him beneath the chin. His head shot up and I followed with a forward hook kick with the same leg, not even letting my foot down until I finished the kicked.

I found myself in a cat stance, standing over Kurama's fallen self. I set my rose wrapped bo like a staff for my needless support. "And here I thought you'd be a challenge."

I gasped at the new pain around my torso. The rose had twisted itself around me into a sharp, excruciating bind. _How?_

"I would've figured you knew I control plants," Kurama's voice was calm and composed.

That damn drunken shape-shifter didn't **tell** me you could do that, that's why.

I winced as the whip tightened, as much as I tried to suppress it. I finally clasped my hands over the whip, feeling the thorns dig into my palms. My hands glowed a pale purple, "_Exsurdo_." All the thorns on the whip dulled, until they seemed to shrivel away completely. Now I only had to deal with the whip that was still applying excruciating pressure to the cuts. But, I could not grab the katana that what also under the bind of the whip, and there was no spell that came to mind.

I dropped to my knees from the pain as Kurama rose to his feet. _I'm such a fool…_

"Kurama wins!"

The whip released its grip on me and morphed back into a simple rose, which the fox picked up and tucked back into his hair, where it seemingly disappeared. He reached out a hand to me, "Pleasure sparring you," he played his signature smile.

I glared, "Hn," and pulled myself up, refusing his hand. My pride was near its breaking point. How could I possibly lose so easily? But I knew the answer. _It was that rose…_

That rose is a plant, like a tree. Even though the rose wasn't wood, it was close enough to be able to leave longer lasting damage. The wounds would probably take several hours to completely heal.

I hadn't known he could control plants either, that was mistake number two. Two too many.

"You did good your first try, Life," the detective patted my shoulder as I stepped to the sidelines. I shrugged off his hand and sat on the bench. I glared at empty space in front of me. It was then that a thought occurred to me, and I mentally smacked myself for not thinking of it then, _DAMNIT! I could've **burned** the fucking whip off! I'm so stupid!_

_I'll have to make it up with the fight against Hiei…_

Kuwabara and Urameshi stepped out onto the arena. "Begin!" Kurama hollered.

I looked at my torn shirt. It was one of my favorites. Keyword: Was. I only owned _three_ other tops. I ripped off the bottom of my top, turning it into a belly shirt. I examined the wounds all across my torso, and pulled out a total of two giant thorns before setting them on the bench beside me.

"I'm sorry," I only glanced at Kurama before returning to my stomach.

My hand glowed orange, "_Rememdium_." It was a poor healing spell, only enough to turn the fresh wounds into grotesque oozing scabs. I had to save my energy for the fight to come. "They're infected."

"Here," Kurama knelt down, "Let me take a look at them." I didn't pay attention as Kurama tended to my injuries. I was watching the fight between the two mortals. Yusuke could beat the oaf in a minute, I knew that, and it was easy to tell he was toying with him.

My interest wandered off elsewhere for several minutes until the sound of two boy's snickering caught my attention.

"What is it now?" I asked the two mortals, exasperated.

Kuwabara chuckled, "Having fun down there, Kurama?"

I looked down at the forgotten Kurama. He _had_ been tending my wounds, but apparently a gash near my bellybutton had an interest to him or something. He was situated on his knees and absently between my legs, and his face was _really_ close to my bellybutton. I must say I was very curious at how he got between my legs. Overall, from the mortals' point of view, it looked VERY wrong.

Kurama seemed to notice what bad position he was in as well, because he stood quickly, so quickly in fact that his head bashed into my chin.

"Eh!" I stuck out my tongue, which was now bleeding profusely.

"Are you okay?" Kurama grabbed my hand, his face beet red.

"Hey, Kurama! Maybe if you kiss it, you'll make it better!" Kuwabara joked. I glared at the carrot-top.

"I'm fine, Kurama," I retrieved my tongue, "It's already healed."

The blush still planted on his face, he released my hands and turned away. "I thought I saw a thorn healing in one of her wounds," the kitsune scratched the back of his head.

"You looked a little _too_ comfortable down there, fox," Hiei finally spoke from his resting place on the floor against the wall.

The boys continued making their jokes, "You mortals really deserve to be meals if you can find so many things to be sexual." Okay, sure I thought what they were saying sounded appropriate, considering the embarrassing situation… but the mention of them being meals shut them up.

Urameshi and Kuwabara squeaked, "O-okay!" And then a "You and Hiei are next," from the detective.

I stood up and tugged on my trench for no particular reason except to somehow warm up my bare stomach. For the second time in less than an hour, I stood near the center of the arena across from my opponent. Then, it was Kurama: The Thief; and now it was Hiei: The Short.

"Life's gonna get her ASS kicked!" a very bruised Kuwabara spoke haughtily.

"I take that as a challenge," despite my loss with Kurama, unless Hiei had some hidden plant power, this would all go to me, "Wish to lay money down?"

"Hell YEAH, I would!" ¥2000 all to Shorty!"

"¥2000 to me," Vegas, here I come, "Anyone else?"

Hiei didn't look at anyone, "2000 on myself."

"Sorry, Life," the Urameshi boy apologized, "But my money's against you. ¥2000 on Hiei."

"How 'bout you, Kurama?" Kuwabara pleaded hopefully.

"I've already established that I don't gamble if it isn't necessary," Kurama practically preached.

"Same rules as last time, then."

I stepped back into a Kempo fighting stance, and caught Hiei's eyes for the first time since the night before. Those irises were the color of old dried blood and full of malice.

"Have fun losing," I mocked.

"You don't have anyone to help you cheat through this one."

Yusuke looked as if he was looking forward to a bit of cash, "Ready… GO!"

At a speed nearly matching my teleportation abilities, he appeared behind me, holding his katana to my throat, "Hn. And here I thought you would put up a bit more of a fight," Hiei whispered coldly.

I only smirked, "It will be," I backed up into him and dropped down, out of the away from the katana, and swept my bo at his legs.

He bounded out of the way and came back at me; his katana prepared to come down at my collar. I held a rising block with the bo, and felt the pressure of the weapons make contact. My trusty weapon held off the katana with a small dent as vibrations were sent throughout my arms. Despite the affective block, the Makai demon continued to force the sword down as I forced to hold the block up.

It became my flaw when without warning; he withdrew his katana and swung it up from beneath the bo. It caught me by such surprise, I lost my grip on the weapon and it was hurled twenty feet away.

I sprung backward and into the air. I broke up into bats and flew at his face in a swarm. _So what if I've used it before? It's a classic._ He swung his katana around almost aimlessly, confused and aggravated, just what I wanted. I merged together behind him. He twisted around and slashed his blade toward my stomach.

Even though it didn't show on his face, I knew he was surprised to see me catch his blade in the prongs of my sais. I grinned at his fury before releasing my right hand from the block, flipped the sai in my hand, hilt forward, and jabbed him below the sternum. He doubled over and I kneed him in the nose, sending him flying back into a column.

I vanished and reappeared next to him, "He's out," I said after looking him over, "I wi—" I was cut short when a red, sticky blade was protruded through my stomach and out my back.

The boys on the sidelines gasped. I turned my head to Hiei. His face was not of shock or regret, but monotone. I knew he knew what I knew, which the others should have known, but seemed to forget that they knew.

I staggered back, the katana still in my chest. I stared at the blade with almost a fake shock. That fake shock was obvious when it turned into sheer annoyance. I gripped the hilt of the sword and pulled it away from my abdomen until I could no longer reach the hilt, the blade still in me. I grasped the blade tightly and pulled the rest of it out with a small _shlurp_. I let the sword fall to the floor with a clatter.

The hole in my stomach healed before the eyes of the mortals. My hand lunged at Hiei's throat and began to squeeze, "How many times do I have to say that doesn't kill vampires?" I snarled. Next to my thumb on his neck, I saw, were to healing scars. Flashes of the night before went through my mind.

A sharp jab to my abdomen informed me I had lost control of the match, and I soared ten feet and landed on my back. My sais were now lost.

"Damn," I muttered. Hiei was in the air and about to land a downward punch. "_Receptus_!" my body shined a white-ish color before my entire body broke into thousands of shimmering energy balls of orange, red, purple, and blue, and shot off in thousands of different directions. It was just in time, because not even a second later, the floor caved in a bit from Hiei's missed punch.

The iridescent balls of energy regrouped in the shadow of a column fifty feet away. He lunged at me again and we engage in hand-to-hand combat for about ten minutes. Our fighting captivated the others. "Ooh's" and "Ah's" were played like a broken record with each connecting strike.

I was growing tired. My attacks began to slur and were blocked more frequently as my attacks connected less. I needed a break. My eyes glanced up at the ceiling were the large lights were hung…

I collected the burning red energy in my hand. I leapt back and thrust my open hand into the air, "_Amens inflo_!" My hand gleamed ever brighter as most of the lights on the arena side of the gym madly blasted into booming flames. The flames died quickly to leave the arena enshrouded in shadows.

"_Integumentum_," my voice faded into the shadows, as well as my form… literally. I leaned against a column and silently slid to the floor and watched the goaded Makai demon search for my presence. And he was only five feet in front of me.

"Try detecting her Spirit energy, Hiei!" Yusuke hollered his suggestion.

_Spirit energy?_

"_I've already **tried** that_," I heard him mutter.

"Yeah, Urameshi," Kuwabara spoke, "I've tried it, too. But she doesn't seem to even _have_ any."

"Maybe she's masking it," the detective suggested.

"The dead technically don't have Spirit energy," Kurama clarified, "Vampires are basically dead, and so it makes sense that you can't detect her Spirit energy. She doesn't even have it," then he added, "Please don't take that offensively, Life!"

_No problem_.

Hiei's aggravation had risen greatly, "Show yourself, or I win by default, you damn **parasite**!"

If his goal was to piss me off enough to charge at his blindly, he almost accomplished that. Instead, I forced myself to my feet, and my foot slipped; a loud clonk echoed in the arena. I narrowly darted out of the range of a katana that collided against the column. I saw the determination in Hiei's eyes to behead me… trust me, I was standing right next to him. He still couldn't see me though; my spell made me invisible as long as I was in the shadows, or until my energy ran low, which it was.

I soundlessly walked away from the pissed Makai demon to the edge of the shadows before the first working light, about a hundred feet away. I turned to face the back of the demon before taking that one step back to regain visibility in the light.

I just stood there carelessly for a minute before the first person even realized where I was.

"Hey, Shrimp! She's over there!"

Hiei ignored the 'Shrimp' and turned to the grinning me. He charged, his katana in hand and advanced at me with lightning speed. But it wasn't fast enough to stop my spell.

"_Constringo_," my light purple shimmering hand clenched in front of me. A lavender aura surrounded Hiei in mid-run before rushing in on him and held him in a bind that sent him to the floor in a ridged state.

I withdrew my katana and held it to his throat "I win… Fair. And. Square." It was simple to tell he was trying to break free of the visible bind, but of course, it was pointless.

"Hiei, she's right. She won," Urameshi's tone was disappointed.

I set my katana in _noto_, and took three steps back only out of habit from doing that at the end of each katana kata. "_Sano_."

Hiei's body relaxed and pulled himself to his feet as I collected my sais and rattan bo. If looks could kill, I would have been on an express lane to Hell.

"What's for supper? I'm hungry!" Kuwabara whined.

"I'm not surprised," Kurama looked at his watch, "It's 8:30 now."

Lynn took off from her perch on top of a punching bag and landed on my shoulder. She nibbled on one of my earrings affectionately, as if to politely say she was hungry as well.

"Before I leave, you each owe me ¥2000," I sneered and held out my hand expectantly.

The mortals reluctantly reached for their wallets and handed me a total of ¥4000. Hiei, however, made no move to pay.

"A bet's a bet. Pay up."

"She's right, Hiei," Kurama tried to reason.

He still made no move to pay me my money.

My money-loving mood was turning into a hate-ones-who-won't-give-me-my-money mood. "Fine! But you _will_ pay me later!"

"For how long will make up for ¥2000, Hiei?" Kuwabara sniggered.

I glared at the oaf, "_Vis vires_." The carrot top was next seen entangled in a complicated weight lifting mechanism.

"You're starting to make a habit of this, Kuwabara," Yusuke said with an almost giddy smile, "Where're you going?" he asked me as I made my way out of the gym.

"To eat."

"But you have to have someone with you."

"Hiei can do it," Kurama proposed. I stopped.

"NO!" Hiei's face burned with fury.

"Why not? If you're so reluctant to pay the bet, you might as well take her out to eat. Four times. 500 can be paid off each meal."

Hiei looked as if he wanted to stab a personally sharpened chopstick into his voice box.

"Well, that's settled then," I turned to stop them only to see that they already moved ahead of me out the door, "See you two whenever!"

ooo

Hiei had escorted me to the 'Ningenkai'. Lynn took flight in search for her own food as I soundlessly stepped through the forests with open eyes and ears. Much to my disappointment, the best luck I had in over a half hour was a nest of rats. I snatched three by the tail and hopped into the tree Hiei had perched himself in.

I held out a squirming rat to him, somewhat hopeful he calmed his nerves. He opened an eye, wrinkled his nose in disgust, and slapped the rat out of my hand, sending the vermin plummeting headfirst into a boulder near the base of the tree. Needless to say, that rodent wasn't getting up anytime soon… or at all.

"_Goddess!_ I was _only_ being considerate," I turned away from him, "Damn, you're such a sore loser."

"You cheated."

I stared at him in disbelief, "…Whatever…"

Silence.

"Are you going to eat those things or not?" he snapped.

I held up the two writhing rodents in my hands. Rat A had good muscle tone, nice coat, a nick in its left ear, but a little on the scrawny side. Rat B had decent muscle tone, dirty, greasy coat, scratches all over its face, a missing paw, but definitely one of the miniature mutant capybara type of animal. _Choices, choices…_

Finally making my decision, I introduced the smaller rat to Mr. Rock and took a bite into the huge rat with a heartwarming _crunch_. I withdrew from the rat and gagged like a seven-year-old mortal choking down asparagus.

"Delicious, isn't it?" Hiei mocked.

"Rats blood is one of the foulest…" I scraped some of the blood off my tongue with my nails, "You mortals are reducing me to a street vamp."

He snorted. "What happened?" I asked.

Hiei's eyes met mine. Coldness radiated from those eyes somehow. "We're going back. Now." He completely ignored me as if I never said a word. But I know I did. And I know he heard me.

Regardless of this, I silently followed him toward the portal out of the mortal world. I caught sight of Lynn as she flew down toward me, and I held out my hand expectantly. But she brushed right past my hand and landed on the Makai demons' shoulder, cawing tenderly.

_She hates men. What's wrong with her?_ I just kept walking and watched Hiei stroke Lynn's breast feathers.

We soon entered the living room of Koenma's Palace to see Urameshi, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan already squeezed together on the couch. Mum was there as well on loveseat with a teenage mortal boy with brown hair and a… pacifier?

"_Koenma?_" I elucidated, "Taking your vitamins lately?"

The detective and 'psychic' snickered, Koenma scowled.

"You're not locked up in your room, Mum," I acknowledged, "Have you even been eating?"

"Koenma was nice enough to have those hospital packets delivered to me," she explained.

I glared at the toddler in disguise, "Don't _I_ get that option?"

He shrugged, "Aren't you supposed to be on probation?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Nothing personal, but I really didn't like Koenma that much… okay, maybe it was personal… okay, _definitely_ it was personal, but that doesn't make any difference how I disliked him.

Their seats were all planted around the normal sized coffee table, which two boxes of delivery pizza were spread out. Hiei reached over and grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza before situating himself on his normal spot on the window.

"Want a slice?" Urameshi offered a piece to my face. I sniffed it cautiously and growled, turning my face to it in disgust.

"So, how was dinner anyway?" Mum asked.

"One of the shittiest." I replied nonchalantly.

The Reikai Tantei seemed faintly flabbergasted for me to speak that way in front of my mother. "What was there?" Mum questioned imperturbably.

"A rat," I seated myself on the arm of the loveseat, next to her.

"Sorry to hear that."

"I am, too," Yusuke dropped his plate of pizza; "I wonder why I lost my appetite," he pondered sarcastically.

"Let's watch a movie!" Botan cheered for reasons unknown to neither man nor beast. Not waiting for anyone's response, she hopped up and popped in a DVD.

"What m—" but Koenma was cut short when the same blue ogre I had seen when I got here stumbled into the room.

"Koenma, Sir!" he cried panicky.

"What is it _now_, George?!"

"Your father, King Yemma, says if you don't get back to work right now, he's gonna give you a hundred spankings!"

"WHA?!" Koenma jumped off the seat and nearly tripped over the coffee table.

"Speedy. But I say you lost some points on grace," I indifferently spoke as I stole his previous seat. But the prince didn't hear me… he was long gone by the time I finished the sentence, along with the ogre.

"These mortals are highly unusual," Mum muttered under her breath. I nodded in agreement.

"What are we watching?" Kurama asked.

"Please let there be some blood and gore," I heard Yusuke plead.

"It's my favorite romance movie of all time! _Moulin Rouge_!" my eyes narrowed.

"A chick flick?!" Urameshi whined, "I _hate_ chick flicks!"

"HEY!" Kuwabara yelled, "DON'T make fun of _Moulin Rouge_! It's my favorite lovey-dovey movie, too!"

I could have laughed at that one. "Oh yeah, this one coming from the guy who's obsessed with kittens!" the detective retorted.

"Kittens are cute! Deal with it!"

And when I thought they couldn't behave any more child-like, Urameshi stuck his tongue out at him Kuwabara countered with the same attack. Needless to say, most of everyone sweat dropped to this.

"Remember the Moulin Rouge," Mum said, "I only had a chance to look at it from afar, but I saw it a long time ago when it was still used for whoring off females."

"_Really_? I mean they _really_ did that? For real?" Mum nodded.

"I was there in… what was it? 1900?"

"April of 1896," I corrected emotionlessly.

"Why didn't you get a better look at it?"

"Because she fell ill when we were in Paris, so she was in bed for six months before we could even leave," I replied coldly.

"Did _you_ see it? Up _close_?" Urameshi asked eagerly.

I glared at him, shrugged, and stood up, "Hn. I may have given it a once over." I made my way to my room.

"Ooh! Was it the way it was in the movie?" Botan chirped.

"**No**." I left without another word or another glance.

ooo

I leaned against the railing of the balcony, just staring out at the orange sky… not that there was much else to look at out there. I smacked my head on the rail.

_Too many memories in one Earth's rotation…_ Too many memories, too many things reminding me… and for some reason the reminders all are deeply connected to the memories that are also connected. Too many connections.

"Life," I spun around to see Mum in my room, behind the line of a shadow.

"What?" I had been to deep in my memories to actually hear her enter.

She turned away and walked to the wall my bed rested against, "Something has been troubling you lately and I want to know what."

"How was the movie?"

"Don't change the subject," she took a step onto the wall and began her ascent, "You were behaving quite incongruously when Paris was brought up."

I rested against the wall and gazed up at my mother, who was currently pacing the ceiling. _I wish I could do that…_ "Just old memories that take pleasure in haunting me, is all."

Mums' long black hair swayed in the air, and it reminded me of a broomstick. All I would have to do is hop and I could just yank her down… sounds like fun.

"When I was ill?" she sighed, "That was nearly a hundred and ten years ago. I'm all well and fine now. You have that mystic warrior, François, to thank for that."

I growled, _François…_ That damn François. I hated him. I wasn't saying I wasn't grateful for what he did for Mum. I was very grateful. It was almost never when someone of the Day World would help one of our kind. But what had to be done for him to save her… unforgivable.

"How old is he now? I think I remember him saying it was his one hundred and thirty-fourth birthday in July when I was there…"

"Two hundred and forty-two. If you were any slower, you'd match Kuwabara's standards."

"Don't take that tone with me. I am your mother."

"Wow, that's a good one," I snickered.

Mum's glare could have killed a mortal, until an amused grin spread her lips. Suddenly, she dropped; her body twisted, allowing her to land gracefully on her feet.

She reached for my wrist and pulled me into a hug, "I'd like to announce to all the worlds and societies. I have here, the greatest daughter any creature, immortal or not; could ever ask for."

* * *

That's the chapter! 

I would like to say I got a new obsession: _Fruits Basket_. My cousin lent me the 4 DVD's of Fruits Basket, and I was laughing my ass off. And because of my new obsession, I bought my very first manga book today. I'm growing up! :') :')

And to all the people who followed me from Quizilla, yes. I know I changed the long ending, but after I thought about it, it just made it harder for me to go with it… and I could have so much more fun with the story in a future chapter that I have written in my mind. But to get rid of the old, it was kind of hard to put in the new, and will force me to put more adjustments in future chapters. But, it should be good. BETTER. Sorry to the quizilla people in the past who messaged me about really liking that part of the chapter… hee hee. Anyway.

REVIEW Please!

-The Hidden Pagan (a.k.a. Seira Relur)


	7. Sweet Cheeks

Thank you, thank you all for expanding your brain and testing your patience to read these chapters one by one. I have to say it helps me too. I actually had to learn about the history of Levi jeans just for a few words in this chapter. That's almost sad, but I'm happy that trying to make you all pleased involves me learning more about history, foreign languages, and other religions as well as my own. Because I don't know everything about Paganism or Wicca. I have only been practicing it for two years and have much more to learn, but this does help to keep things in my mind and not just blow over.

And to **DayDreamer9**, I'm not really sure I _can_ teach you magick. The thing is, not only do I not know enough to teach; I'm just not a good teacher… at all. Magick, in my opinion, is part of a religion, like Wicca, Paganism, Druidism, and others. It is also kind of like praying for Christians and whatnot. The difference between praying and magick is that magick involves tools that have certain properties, which assist your mind to make things happen. Do you always need these tools for spells, no… but it does help a lot. What I can say about magick is that you have to be _very_ careful at what you do and how you use it. I actually made a spell that created a level three fog thing, because I didn't want to go to school, and someone got in a car accident (They barely made it. They broke their neck, nearly paralyzed.). My times three was the next day, my cousin was killed in a plane accident (He owned one of his own planes) along with his fiancé by colliding into a tree (both died instantly). That happened after about a month of practicing Paganism, and I still feel terrible and am MUCH more careful at what I do. (True story. It happened three weeks after I last saw him at a family reunion in Maine.) Sure I make mistakes, but I just have to do better next time, and think about how my selfish actions can hurt others.

And one more thing: If you decide to follow one of the religions, in my opinion, it is best to believe in a God or Goddess. I concentrate on the Goddess, but I do believe in the existence of all of the gods. It's better to believe in a higher being because if you don't, you're only thinking for yourself, and that can turn you into a pretty big bitch… lol. Just follow the _Wiccan Rede,_ which I mentioned in chapter 4, and you'll live a good life.

Wow, I talk a lot… anyway… on with the story! Hey… my hands smell like raw fish… (Sushi+ Hands- Chopsticks Eating sushi with your bare hands at Tokyo Steak House.) Man, I'm stuffed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho… damn.

* * *

Mum had left over an hour ago. She was always one of those types who would say something out of the blue and just leave without another word. I never knew why she did that, it just always was that way, and I grew to accept that no matter how much it irritated me. Until now…

I left my room and went to wretch open the door to Mum's room. Locked. _Grrr…DAMNIT!_ Without another word or thought I stomped back to my room and slammed the door.

Why was it bothering me then, you asked, I didn't know. It was one of those feelings that now more than ever she was keeping something from me. And that locking of the door was proof.

I locked my own door and dropped onto my bed.

I stared without purpose at the plastered ceiling, with only the sounds of mortal boys' voices outside my door; making complaints about something along the lines of loud noises and was just sleeping. There was an attempted twist of my doorknob, and with no luck or perseverance, thuds of a few doors closing were the last noises from beyond my door.

I was on a roller coaster. And I'm talking about those rides at the mortal amusement park, Cedar Point, with their _Millennium Force_, _Mantis_, and _Raptor_. I mean a roller coaster that no kind has been able to successfully build and run. Thousands of loop-Dee-loops and hills that reached miles high, and hundreds of miles speed. One moment, I'm questioning about the old 'Hiei Incident' that I have decided not to confront him about and forget; to built up years of Mums' confusing switches; to wondering if I really could beat Kuwabara in a video game without anyone's help… hmmm… I wonder…

That Xbox was certainly enjoyable. I wanted to try new games. I have heard of mortal children talking of games on a… _Pee Ess Two_. I never really bothered with learning video games before, and I only had a chance to watch the tele' rarely, even though I was quite fond of it. _Maybe I'll ask the mortals for a chance to play more games on the Xbox…_

Those were my last thoughts before sleep overtook me.

ooo

My sleep was restless, however, and I got out of bed at 10:30 in the day. Without bothering to change my clothes, I left my room and found my way into the dining room, where the Reikai Tantei and Grim Reaper were seated with their morning meals and chattering loudly.

_How the hell am I going to sleep with all this noise?_ None of the mortals noticed my position in the room. I walked past the table and went through the swing door to the kitchen. After much digging, I pulled a packaged steak out of the fridge and went back into the dining room with an empty glass in the opposite hand. It wasn't until I situated myself in the chair next to Botan that I was finally acknowledged.

"Uh… Life?" Kuwabara attracted my attention as I tore open the plastic wrapping with my nails.

"Hn?" I still focused on the steak.

"…Don't you only eat blood?"

I picked up the steak in my bare hands and wrung out the cold red liquid into the empty glass. "Drink." I corrected. The glass was half full when I gave the slab of meat a final shake, dropping one drop of blood. I tossed the dry, raw steak carelessly on Botans' pancakes, leaving her to gape vacantly at the wrung meat. I cupped the glass into my hands, seeing as well as feeling the warm red energy build up in my hands.

"_Calefacto involito_," I concentrated very little energy into this spell to keep it from becoming harmful. My hands burned red for only a moment, sending a heat wave into the glass. I gripped the handle of the cup and took a sip. Ninety-eight point six-degree perfection. Without hesitation, I gulped down the remainder in seconds and licked my lips clean. I didn't know what animal steak came from, but it was okay enough to consume.

"May I ask why you are up?" the vulpes questioned politely.

"Can't a vampire suffer from insomnia?" I replied rather coldly, bringing silence to the table.

Blank. Their expressions were just blank. Well, that is except for Hiei, who carried something emotionless as always.

The silence was beginning to irritate me, "…Whatever…" I left my seat and headed for the door.

"You going to bed?" the lishka broke the Reikai Tantei's stillness.

"Obviously."

"Hey," Urameshi called out to me, "have you seen diaper boy anywhere?"

I glared back at him, "How could I have?"

"Well, I figured you might have seen him. George says he hasn't since some time after he got back to the office last night."

"What? Did you expect him to meet me last night for some crazy steamy hot sex?" I implied sarcastically.

"You know, you're really being a bit of a bitch today," Yusuke's eyes narrowed.

"Now, Yusuke," Kurama tried to ease him, "Leave her be. She's just irritable right now. Just let her get some sleep."

I caught another glower from the detective, "Get fucked," were my last words before I finally departed to my room.

ooo

No matter how much I repositioned myself, twisted and turned, I couldn't sleep. I just wasn't tired. I rolled off the bed and collected some pajamas and a small bottle of lavender oil and locked myself in the lavatory. I messed with the knobs of the bathtub until steaming hot water poured from the spout and began to fill. I stripped myself down and shoved the grimy garments in the hamper.

I opened the lavender oil bottle and dispensed a descent amount in the tub; the strong scent filled my senses. I finally slid my nude figure into the ever-rising lavender perfumed liquid and began to soak. I let the water rise to my neckline before I lastly twisted the knob with my toes to cease the flow.

I rested my head back against the edge of the porcelain tub, my eyelids lazily opening and closing. The lavender was doing this. Lavender oil scents served three main basic purposes to wiccans: peace, mental power, and sleep. And the first and third options were taking effect right then…

ooo

It was 1874, the third of August in the ever nearing dawn of New York City. I, only thirty-two, strolled briskly down the empty brick streets. Sunrise would be in less than an hour. I had just finished my hunt, and an unsuccessful writer's corpse lain near his newspaper roofed crate in a far alley, along with an old drunk.

I could only hope neither Mum nor Dad would find out about the intoxicated mortal; they told me they never wanted to see me drunk. Don't really know why, it was not like it would hurt anyone, but maybe they didn't want to have to deal with whatever attitude I would acquire.

So I pulled out a cigarette from the small box I possessed from the writer, and lit it with a match. After taking a couple puffs, I quickened my pace even more, my old black dress swaying along with my steps, and a good well-earned twenty dollars in small dollars and coins played a tune in my pocket with it. So, maybe I _did_ steal all that money from several people that evening, something greatly frowned on by my parents… more my father in particular, for my mother would just say, _"Do what your father says."_ Either way, I _did_ need the money for the next evening.

I knew Mum and Dad would be furious if I were out too close to sunrise, and even though I wanted my freedom as a mature vampire, I didn't want to be out that late either. Ever since I was a child, I had been terrified of even _glancing_ out the window during the day hours.

Either way, I wouldn't have to deal with my parents' rants and orders for much longer, for I was finally going to be living on my own. My rules, no one else's! No one would be able to tell me what to do, what time to leave and return, who I eat, how many I eat, where I go, anything! _First thing I'm going to do when I'm on my own…_ I thought happily to myself as I neared even more, to the small home, _I'm going to feed off three, no, **five** mortals!_ I was excited. I couldn't wait to explore the world without being held back by my aged family.

As I frisked down the brick street, I examined my surroundings, as usual. I was the only one there; except for a couple pathetic mortals in tattered rags they called clothing. Another mortal, with greasy black hair and garbed in black clothes only slightly less fringed than the homeless mortals. A foreigner. Nothing special, I saw them types all the time. I brushed past the stupid mortal without a second thought and finally made it to the tiny house, squished between two other buildings.

I stepped inside to see Father finishing up with fastening those brand new _Levi_ jeans of his. He then buttoned up an old filthy graying shirt with ripped sleeves he wore when assisting to build the new streets of the city. He slipped on some old boots and tied back his graying wavy rust colored shoulder length hair into a band.

Mum sat in a rickety wooden chair in her nightgown, reading a book, the _Odyssey_; getting ready to turn herself in to the day.

Father glanced up at me with his hazel eyes beaming, "Life. I was jumpy I wasn't going to get to see you before you gotten back. You look knackered," he held out his aging tanned arms, waiting for me to jump into his embrace, which I did. He squeezed me tightly, "Life, I love you, you know that?"

I nodded into his muscular shoulder. He was very fit for a mortal in his fifties.

"Be wary for me. Pay me a sight of you on my daisy counterpane… don't be a whinger," he joked.

I smiled and freed myself from his grip, "You honestly believe Mum's going to let you pass over?" I giggled a bit in my words.

"That's what I said," Mum spoke monotonously from behind her book.

"I won't let her," Father replied with a grin, "I am a mortal. I am not going against the Goddess's wishes to meddle with it."

A small frown crossed me, "Are you suggesting I'm not what the Goddess wants?"

He reached out and ruffled my hair, "Vita, you were popped the way you are. You are _exactly_ what the Goddess fancies." He planted a soft kiss on my forehead, "Which takes dealie to the table," he reached behind his neck and unclasped something. A necklace. Not just any necklace. _The_ necklace. The deserves-its-own-sentence necklace. The necklace, which had been passed down the Wiccan line of the Hawthorne family for generations.

Father reached around my neck and latched it. "It's done cleansed. Be sure to grok, someday, after you go preggers and have buggers, you'll give this to the little godfors." He grinned at my glower. "The ribbon holds magickal spirit of your grands and greats all back to the Middle Ages. It'll be a hired hand for you down the Wiccan Path."

I examined the pendant that lain around my neck closely for the first time. It was most certainly old, but properly taken care of. The chain was thin and silver, as was the pendant. The pendant itself took the shape of a pentagram, plain as that, but all the more special. And gorgeous it was. I felt the silvers' magickal properties taking its effect.

Silver draws the light of the Moon into its wearer, a psychic metal. It assists to enhance intuitive perception and psychic power all together. It's protective and calming; its action changes the person from within.

"It's not a gift, it's a loan. And you have to pass it on, Lilith," he finalized.

I grinned at my father and leapt into his arms, "Thank you," I squeezed him tighter.

"Go easy on the old man. He's too weak now to take your fat lard," Mum joked with a emotionless tone.

"I'm not fat…" I muttered.

"But I _am_ too weak and crock. Go simple on the codger," he gasped, and I released my grip, beaming at him.

"Sunrise will be soon…" Mum set down the _Odyssey_, "You best be getting to work, Michael."

"Yes, go to work, _Jasper_," I teased him.

"Don't call me by that name like that," Father lectured.

"You called me by mine," I was referring to my Wiccan name, _Lilith_.

He stuck his tongue out at me, and I retorted with the same attack.

"Quit acting like children," Mum snapped, "Life, get to bed. You have a long night ahead of you. Michael, get to work. You have a long _day_ ahead of you." She was so bossy.

Father looked at me with one last smile, "I will miss you," he kissed my cheek and held me close, his lips next to my ear, "_Rowan…_" he whispered.

I turned to Mum after he left. She wore an expression of deep concern, "Are you _sure_ you're ready to leave?"

"Mum…"

"Because you could always stay for another year," then muttered, "or fifty—"

"Mum. I'm leaving. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to live with my parents for all eternity. That's that." I hugged my mother tightly, "But I am going to miss you."

"_Et vous_," she replied, "Now, get into bed. _Le lever de soleil est près_."

I closed the curtains and crawled into bed.

ooo

'**BANG!'**

The sound that filled my head awoke me with a start, along with my mother. The sun had already set. We sprung out of our beds and opened the door that lead to the streets. What we saw there put us in a state of shock.

There, at the foot of the steps… my father… blood… _everywhere_…

My eyes had never felt like they were going to fall out of my sockets before. I didn't move an inch. _This isn't **real**,_ I thought, _Oh, Goddess, tell me this isn't real!_

Mum was first to recover from her shock, "Michael!" she shoved past me to her lover as if I wasn't there. But I wasn't… right then, I wasn't there. I was anywhere but there right then.

Her shove knocked me off balance, making me spin to the corner of the block. Then I saw him. That foreigner. That oily black hair and frayed black clothing. He was just standing there, with an old revolver in his right hand, rested at his waistline. _He did this…_

He caught my eyes on him and fled around the corner and gone from existence. I should have gone after him… I should have hunted him down and put him the most excruciating pain that a mortal could suffer from for the longest time. But I didn't.

Instead, I ebbed to my parents' sides. A sickening, bloody hole was where his heart was; it was easy to tell with that red-stained shirt he wore.

"Dad?" my voice was slightly raspy. My eyes burned a dry burn.

His old eyes; those eyes that usually held a bold green and rich brown, were dulling and faded, "Life…"

"Michael," Mum choked, stroking his cheek.

His eyes slowly turned to her, "Ally… m—" his voice was intercepted with revolting coughs, followed by blood that choked past his tongue. His eyes went glazed… and he was gone.

I just knelt there, doing nothing but stare at my dead father, then to my mother.

_Tears?_ Was that what was flowing down my mothers' cheeks mingled with loud sobs? _Real_ tears? It seemed hard for her, almost painful. Maybe they were, I didn't know. But there _was_ a pain in my own heart. And whatever amount of pain I had, I was sure she felt much more. I was just his daughter, and she held a bond with him that I neither had nor wanted.

_I can't leave her…_ was what I thought,_ Not like this. Not now. Not after—_ there was no need to finish that thought. I just held my mother close to me.

"I promise, I'll never leave you…"

I couldn't breathe. It felt like my own life was being cut short of me…

ooo

My eyes shot open to see blurs. I was underwater. _Splash!_ I wretched myself out from beneath the lavender scented water, gasping for breath. The water had gotten cold, and the lavender was very faint. I blew my nose and a bit of clear liquid shot out from my nostrils. Goosebumps covered my pale skin and my heart was beating unusually strong. Loud pounding came from the door.

"Life? Life? Are you okay?" it was the lishka, Kurama.

"I'm fine," I hollered back, "I fell asleep."

There was a moment of silence, "Are you sure?"

"I said I was FINE! Get OUT of my room!" I was shaking uncontrollably. After hearing a door close, I assumed the vulpes left.

I stood in the chilly water and yanked the chain of the tub, watching the fluid run down the drain. I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the tub and in front of the full-length mirror. There was only a towel, water droplets, and the similar necklace that shown in the reflecting glass. I stared at the pentagram in the mirror, memories playing in my head. It had me spooked.

_A dream… A real dream…no. It was a memory… how? Why?_ Those thoughts jumped around in that skull of mine like a retard on a bouncy ball (DTO). It pissed me off. I finally turned away to dress into my pajamas and left the lavatory without bothering to brush my lavender hair.

I glanced at the bed, to consider crawling into, but quickly rejected the idea. I didn't want to have another dream if I could. Out of need for moving, I left for the living room. When I made it there, the boys were all lounged around their special seats. The sun had long since set.

"'Bout time you got up!" Urameshi whined at me, "We skipped training over an hour ago! What were you doing in there?"

I replied with a "Hn" in a tone that was clearly saying I didn't want to talk about it.

Yusuke apparently wasn't capable of detecting those tones, "Well?" he wasn't yelling anymore, but it was an accusatory tone. That tone would have been one pissed tone if he used it _after_ I shoved him against the wall, my hand squeezing his throat.

"Don't mess with me right now, Detective," my words slipped through gritted teeth and exposed fangs, "I am **not** in the mood."

I released him with a shove and turned to sit on the couch, next to Kuwabara. Kuwabara, being smarter than Urameshi, didn't say anything, but scooted over to give me more space. He knew I needed it. I was shaking really bad, due to the shock of the dream and the anger at everything else. This was one hell of an emotional roller coaster. Everyone's eyes were on me, with the exception of the oaf, who was finding the coffee table to be much more appealing. Were they _trying_ to piss me off?

A hand reached out for my shoulder, "Life—"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I smacked away the kitsunes' apologetic hand, "QUIT PITYING ME! You don't know what you're talking about!" My muscles starting contracting nonstop; I pulled my legs toward me and hugged them, burying my face in my knees.

"She's making no sense," Yusuke said distantly.

I stood with a start, straightened out. Rambling took over, "I can't hold still. I need to move. I need to breathe. I need space. Space. I said space. That's what I need, is space. WHY IS EVERYONE CROWDING IN ON ME!"

The boys could only stare at me like I was completely insane. I frantically started scratching my wrist with my long nails, hard. I needed something else. I took off into the kitchen, not caring to notice the Reikai Tantei follow me. I wretched open a drawer and pulled out a sharp knife. I began running it over my wrist, over and over again.

The boys entered several slashes later.

"LIFE!" Yusuke yelled. I paid no heed to him and kept slicing frenetically.

Hiei lunged at me and wrenched the knife from my hand and gripped above the gashes of my wounded wrist with the other. The knife hit the floor with a clatter. Everything was still as the dripping blood ceased and the gashes healed. Hiei gripped me from behind into a bear hug and carried my kicking, screaming form into the living room and dropped me on the couch.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" but I didn't look at the Makai demon. My eyes were focused on the wrist on my lap. The now old blood stained my pants, creating an ugly red tint to the black fabric. It stuck to my skin beneath the cloth. My whole world revolved around that blood and healed wrist.

A new hand gripped my chin and directed my face to black beady eyes, "Hey, what's up?" The oaf? His tone was calm, and would usually have ticked me off even more, but for once, that mortals' voice didn't sound like a dying cat. And for once, he wasn't behaving like a fool. I didn't really know, but I believed I grew some respect for the simple mortal right then. And he deserved my answer.

"I had a dream," was all I said. I rose from the couch and silently passed the confused boys. I didn't even bother to hear the conversation amongst the boys after I left.

ooo

"What could have gotten into her?" Kurama asked what was on everyone's mind. The boys were back in their special seats.

"Something is definitely on her mind, _that's_ for sure," Urameshi added.

"It's quite simple," Hiei spoke, his eyes tuned on the window. The others look at him, "She had a dream."

"So?"

"Beasts of her types don't have dreams. There is something in their subconscious that keeps them from producing them. Without dreams, memories can't come back to haunt them. And consider how many ningens she has slain. Many were innocent victims of her hunger, I wouldn't doubt. She killed them for her own personal gain without a second thought. Dreams can create second thoughts, and bring back horrifying memories."

"Yeah, but you killed hundreds of people without a second thought. You have dreams, too. But _you're_ not crazy…"

"At least not clinically," Kuwabara muttered.

"Hiei killed because he wanted to," Kurama spoke up, "He had a choice and he enjoyed it. He also had had dreams all his life, so it wouldn't be a large impact on him."

Hiei grinned at his recognition, "But not all vampires kill purely out of want. Some kill just out of the need to survive," Hiei continued, "Life is neither of those. It all began out of a need, and she grew accustomed to it. So, she doesn't kill for the thrill for the most part, but feels nothing when she does."

"It's like one of us eating an onigiri," Kurama put into a perspective that they would easily comprehend.

The mortals nodded in understanding.

"The thing is," Hiei said, catching the others' attentions once again, "That dream brought back something that she didn't need to remember. Guilt is now beginning to overcome her. And if she doesn't do something to get herself over it, it'll literally drive her insane."

ooo

I paced back and forth in my room. Maybe if I kept pacing, I would learn what room was beneath my own. But I wasn't sure I wanted to know, so I stopped. I stripped down and tossed my pajamas into the hamper and pulled my hunting suit out of the bureau. My _real_ hunting outfit. A little something I bought at the store portion of the _Black Iris_ in Amsterdam for the soul purpose of fulfilling my needs. It cost a pretty euro, too.

Skintight black leather pants that flared out at the bottom a few inches below the knees, and they didn't even _need_ to be held up by a black leather belt with an iron pentagram buckle. A deep blood red long and very wide sleeved peasant shirt of very thin material, nearly see-through, that hung off my shoulders with ease. Over the peasant shirt was a very tight black leather corset with a deep, blood red lace up the back and front, which also had deep crimson crushed velvet with a faint black stitching of a blooming iris that still remained visible beneath the ribbon; and between my greatly pressed up breasts, an iron pentagram.

I went into the bathroom and applied the powder on my face, neck, shoulders, and chest, and put on a light layer of black lipstick, which I then followed up with deep red lip gloss, creating an almost pout look. Gray eye shadow was applied thick near the lashes, and lighter till it reached my eyebrows. I dabbed on a bit more light green liquid eye shadow on my eyelids before tinting it more with gray. Black eyeliner was put on my bottom eyelids and liquid eyeliner was lightly used on the top edges to create a cat eye look. I finished up my makeup with some black mascara and began to color my long nails with a black Sharpee before applying a layer of clear nail hardener to make it look like real black nail polish.

Despite all the leather and my new 10-inch tummy, it was actually pretty easy for me to move around and breathe, for I didn't need _as much_ air as mortals did and I was just good at wearing tight clothes. I slipped on a pair of black pointed toe stiletto heeled boots that went to right below my knees, though that couldn't be seen beneath the pants. From what I could see in the mirror, I was _fucking_ sexy. Very seductive looking. That was precisely my aim.

I slung on my trench coat and left my room. I continued to walk by Mum's ajar door, when her voice stopped me.

"You're going to sneak a bite out to eat?" Yes. She knew and had no objections of my 'hunting outfit'. After all, she was there when I bought it, and I think she actually had an outfit made for the same purpose. I believed she actually bought hers at the _Black Iris_ in Moscow, though.

I stepped back in view through the doorframe and nodded.

"Bring something home for me," she somewhat demanded.

I walked on through the living room and made my way to open the door outside, until the mortals saw me.

"_Damn_," I caught Urameshi and Kuwabara looking me over.

"May I ask the-uh… occasion?" Kurama searched for polite words.

"I'm going out," I turned back to the door, but a hand grabbed my wrist.

"You can't," Yusuke said, "You're not allowed to go out alone."

"I don't need to be babysat. I am far older than you are," I wrenched my hand from him and went to open the door, only to have Urameshi stand in front of it.

"But I do have higher authority," he spoke in a leadership tone.

_Is he crazy? I could take him down in not even a minute!_ But I wasn't in the mood to fight. "Then you may all come with me," I invited, "But we leave now."

I shoved Urameshi out of my path and left the palace, to feel the presence of four mortal males tailing along.

"Where are we going?" Kuwabara asked.

"A night club."

"SWEET!" Yusuke and Kuwabara high-fived.

"I need a portal."

"Uh, where to?"

"Slovakia."

"Slovakia?" Kurama questioned.

"Hn. You'll need to go to Koenma to make a portal there," Hiei spoke.

"Don't you ever go to Slovakia?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not often," the vulpes replied.

"Let _me_ take care of this," Yusuke said, pulling out a compact from his back pocket. He opened it to reveal a flickering screen until an image of Koenma showed up.

"Yusuke! What is it?"

"We need a portal."

"Where?"

Yusuke must have caught a cold, because he coughed the word 'Slovakia' making it barely audible.

"Excuse me?"

"Slovakia…" he muttered.

Koenma stared at him suspiciously, "_Why?_"

"I have very important business to attend to," I stepped in the compacts' range.

"Life? Are you there?"

The boys stared at the compact questioningly until I mouthed, "_No reflection_," which they all quickly caught onto.

"Yes, I'm here," I replied, "The entire Reikai Tantei are accompanying me to make sure I don't wreak havoc, so there should be nothing to be concerned about."

There was silence, "…Alright," Koenma admitted defeat, and the screen flickered off.

A portal ebbed in front of us all, which we all walked through to reach a filthy, smelly alleyway.

"Eww… This place is dirtier than under my bed," Kuwabara whined.

"Lovely," I remarked and walked forward.

"Why are we here? It's gross!" he continued to complain.

"Because of the night clubs, the drinking age, and the exchange rate" I snapped, "You gotta love the exchange rate," I uttered to myself. I turned back to three of the four boys who were still next to the portal. Hiei, on the other hand, paid no heed to the grotesqueness of the city. "Aren't you coming, mortals?"

They hurriedly caught up to the two of us, "Where in Slovakia are we?" Urameshi asked.

I smirked, "Bratislava."

ooo

It was after about a half hour of walking through the dirty streets that we made it to the riverside of the castle hill.

"Are we there yet?" Kuwabara complained.

"It would have been much faster if you all hadn't followed me," I replied, "I could have flown there in less than ten minutes."

The sounds of a muffled bass came to all of our ears. "We're here."

It was an entrance to a former nuclear fall-out shelter, and above the entrance a flickering neon sign blinked '**U-Club**'.

"_This_ is it?" Yusuke clarified.

"It's a dump!" Kuwabara cried.

"Trust me," I said monotonously, "It is no dump." I stepped up to the entrance, which was guarded by a very large, beefy male.

He was clad in worn and bleach spotted jeans, and a black vest with some patches. His hair was shaved off and he adorned a dark brown goatee. His arms, chest, and neck were covered in various tattoos. He wore a golden band ring with a black foxglove on his right ring finger.

He stared me down and growled, a slight number of his sharpened fangs glistened in the neon light. I snarled back, exposing back my pair of fangs. "_Kakšen je **vaš** stavek početje ki dela zakaj a smrtno nevaren tref_?"

He didn't answer, only snarled, "_Všeč biti jaz sem grozivec pri vas v a večer tako le_," I spoke dully. I motioned for the boys to go in and they complied. I gave a final glare to the male, "_Why not go piss on a fire hydrant somewhere?_" I muttered in English. I chuckled softly at his look of confusion and followed the boys in before he realized I insulted him.

Don't get me wrong, I have no racial feelings toward werewolves, but it always drove me nuts when it came to how territorial they were. And tonight was a night when I was easily pissed.

It was much easier than I thought to find the boys in the crowded club. They were shocked stiff within the entrance. It was somewhat like Every Mans' Fantasy. Techno/rave music blared to make the whole shelter shake; strobe lights were flashing everywhere in the otherwise dark club; cages were hung from the ceiling with small stair steps to each of them for women in nearly no clothing to dance provocatively in. There were DJ's, people dancing and grinding, and others banging on paint drums. Tables were set up around a corner near the bar, which was lit by black lights from the glowing glass counter. It wasn't a shock that a good number of the mortals there were Cyber Goths.

I took a glance at the boys and needless to say, it was easy to tell they believed that they died and went to hell… and it was _good_. _**Really** good_… Even Kurama had a gold flash in his eyes.

"Well, you all do what you want. As for me," I ran my fingers through my hair and brushed off invisible dust, "I have _work_ to do…"

I went up to the glowing bar and leaned against the counter, watching the dancing while playing the sexy _I'm bored… Entertain me_ role.

The boys went off together their own way, but Hiei stayed behind. He looked at me skeptically and confronted me.

"What are you doing, onna?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

I didn't even pay him a glance, "Try taking a seat in that second stool to my left and find out," I barely moved my lips.

The Makai demon glowered at me, "Hn," and he surprisingly obeyed and took that stool, still keeping his on me.

The other boys had run off to hell knows where, but I didn't care. It was no more than two minutes later when a fairly attractive mortal staggered his drunken ass up to me with a beer bottle in hand.

"_Hey, Sweet Cheeks. Want something to drink?_" he spoke, surprisingly in English.

_Uck! Sweet Cheeks? Gag me!_ I seductively grinned at him, "_Maybe. Make me thirsty_," I kept the Entertain Me role in my voice.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out to the dance floor. Instantaneously we began to grind. I twisted around in his touchy-feely hands and back up into him close as I kept up with the little routine. He took swigs of his beer as his opposite hand started to rub my thigh, and gradually moved up to my hip, my stomach, and just when he was about to go to my breasts, I playfully grabbed his hand and forced it to backtrack.

Sure, with this leather pretty much serving as armor; I still would rather have his hands around my ass and thighs than my breasts.

I felt his beer-wetted lips graze along my collar, and frankly, it felt kind of gross. But I was in it now. I turned to the mortal and we immediately go into full-blown, full tongue, kissing. His drunken passion mingled with my fake.

Whereas on the sidelines, Hiei still watched me with mixed feelings of disgust and others. He wanted to get himself a drink right then, but his only money was yen and it was all left back at the palace anyways. So he reached over to the men next to his and stole their shots of glowing green liquid and swallowed the three of them like water. If I had been watching then, I would have noted how impressive that was.

Back to my make out session, yes… it was still going on. That was, until I felt the grip around my ass loosen. At which I reached into his back pocket and pulled out car keys and a wallet. With that I broke the kiss with the dead man and licked the last bit of his dripped blood from the corner of his mouth and walked back and took a seat at the barstool next to Hiei as the corpse fell to the floor. Maybe it was because everyone thought he just passed out that no one came to his aid.

I set the keys and wallet on the counter between us. "And _that's_ one out my many ways to get an easy meal."

We both turned in our stools toward the bar itself. "Setting the whorish acts aside," Hiei said, earning himself a glare from yours truly, "I can turn you in to Koenma if I want, you know."

"But you won't," I replied, looking through the contents of the wallet.

"Is that so…"

"A total of a hundred pounds, a Master Card, a phone card, an ID, and gorgeous little passport," I ignored him and took out a one-pound note and handed it to the bartender. "_Full green demon and five shots_," I ordered, handing the man the note, "_And keep the change_."

He gasped, "_A pound note!_" he exclaimed in a Slovenian accented English, "_I shall start my own club!_" the two of us watched him hastily pass out the bottle and five glasses before leaping over the counter and sprint away with a bounce in his steps.

Without another word, I pocketed the wallet and keys, and carried the shot glasses in a stack and the bottle in the other hand and followed the Makai demon to a round steel table, where the other boys were spotted.

I set down the drink and glasses on the table in front of the boys, "What does that say?" Kuwabara asked, looking at the letters on the bottle.

I merely smirked.

"_Absinthe_," Kurama breathed, "That drink is illegal. It's said to drive people mad."

"It is illegal just about everywhere, but most certainly _not_ here," I corrected, "And only the heavy drinkers with weak tolerance go mad, so I'm sure there's nothing to fit about."

"What's absinthe?" Urameshi asked.

"It was in _Moulin Rouge_! We watched it, like, **two** nights ago!" Kuwabara bellowed.

"Like _I_ was paying attention!"

"Absinthe is a very strong green liquor made with the extract of wormwood," Kurama explained and Yusuke gagged, "Not that kind of wormwood, Yusuke. It used to be believed that it stimulated the creativity, which is why it was famous with artists. Though it is a very harmful and dangerous drink that is said with someone with an addiction to it can pass on absinthism to his or her children."

"And what is absinthism?" Yusuke asked him with a tone saying he should know that he didn't know what he was talking about.

"It's a disease that causes constant hyper excitability and hallucinations, which would eventually have them locked up for their own safety. Absinthe is often called the _Green Demon_ or the _Green Faerie_, and I guess one reason is that is what many people see when they are under the influence."

"Congratulations, Detective," I remarked, "Your IQ just bumped up a point, finally getting you out of the double digits."

"Hey!" the table was filled with smirks and laughter and biting thumbs.

After settling down, I lined up the glasses in a straight row and poured the glowing green liquid into all the glasses with setting the bottle back upright until each glass filled to the rim.

"Is that stuff radio-active or something?" Urameshi exclaimed, pointing to the shots.

"Or something," I muttered, "Drink up, boys," I said on a somewhat lighter note.

All the boys, with the exception of Kurama grab a glass.

"To whatever the hell we're here for!" Kuwabara cried.

Kuwabara and Urameshi immediately swallow the entire glass at once, followed right up with a lot of coughing and hacking.

"Idiots," Hiei uttered before downing his own shot without being fazed.

"You know the trick, Makai boy?" I questioned with a sneer.

"Hn," was his response as I grabbed my own shot. I also reached out for the second, only to have a forceful hand block my path and snatch the glass itself. I would have to say, I was impressed by Hiei's ability to consume the stuff. Not even I could drink it on its own. I turned to walk away.

"Where you going?" Urameshi finally got over coughing and was pouring himself another shot.

"Lavatory," I replied flatly and got lost in the crowds.

With the shot in hand, I easily found a new victim. Granted, it was a female, but she looked pretty out of it already so I could probably get a better kick. Plus, I smelled the scents of foreign women all over her, so I could definitely have a piece.

"_Hey_," I spoke in English. She gave me a confused look, followed by a look over. Seeing as she stuck around, she was interested, but she apparently didn't understand me.

"_Bonjour_," I tried French to no avail. She didn't _look_ Slovakian or Czech…

"_Hei_," I finally got a response with Norwegian. _Third time's a charm… but still… Norwegian? Go figure._

She looked at me almost anxiously, "_De taler Norsk_?"

I gave a cocky smirk, "_Hva kan jeg sier? Jeg har mange ferdigheter._" I casually held out the glass, offering it to her without saying I was offering it to her.

She almost stumbled forward and snatched the shot, downing it very much as Hiei did, "_Jeg er Freya_," she introduced.

"_Dødelig kaller meg Life_," I responded, "_Men det er ikke hvorfor jeg er her_."

"_Å?_" she edged in closer. Her hips seemed to be further ahead than the rest of her, as if trying to tempt me to touch her anywhere.

"_Min Freya… Jeg er her for De... og **bare** De_," I leaned in closer as well. I could smell all the liquor on her with ease.

Freya bit her lip seductively and looked at me with pout eyes, "_La oss trå ute_," she grabbed my wrist and guided me out a back door of the club… coincidently passing the boys at their table.

"Hey, Kuwabara. Was that Life that just past by with some really hot chick?" Yusuke asked almost dazed.

"I think I did…" Kuwabara replied in the same tone, "But I think this absinthe stuff is kinda making me dizzy. What do you think, Joey?" he asked the fat, glowing faerie man sitting next to him.

"Hell, I think so… But what the fuck do I know! I don't even know who it is you're talking about!" Joey broke up into hysteric fits of laughter, followed up by the two drunken mortals.

Hiei, however… who had had several shots with only a bit of a buzz, knew full and well that it really was Life who passed by with some ningen. Of course, Kurama didn't see because his back was facing the trail. Therefore, Hiei was the only one fully sure of it.

He figured he knew what I was going to do… feed. But he was still a male… and males are still curious as to what two females do in the back outside of a nightclub at… well… night.

At that decision, he stood and left to follow the woman and myself.

ooo

Freya opened a thick steel door in the far back shadows of the club to reveal a fairly short hallway leading to a second, nearly identical door. She opened the second door, which beheld the outdoors. The opposite side of the castle hill.

The Norwegian wasted no time into shoving me hungrily against the brick wall near the door and shoved her lips upon mine. No, I wasn't a whore, and I wasn't bisexual either. I seriously didn't know the full reason why I kissed her back. I just hadn't been myself.

Unknown to the two of us, the door they came out of creaked open ever so slightly. Garnet eyes caught sight of the show and quickly turned away. He should have felt ashamed of himself. Embarrassed. _Mortified_ even, if he was a decent human being. But Hiei wasn't a human being, therefore to his knowledge; he could watch all he wished. And so he turned back to the show.

In no time at all I felt Freya's tongue force past my lips. For some odd reason I complied, feeling my arms around her sides and vice versa. However, this was definitely _not_ the reason I came out here. I had a mission.

With that, I broke with her lips and began to graze the side of her throat, which she offered willingly. It was at that moment I seized the opportunity. My fangs bore into her skin and tapped into her veins; my lips drawing in the alcohol poisoned blood that seeped. It wasn't until after I switched positions against the wall with her and tugged on her neck roughly that she started screaming. I hastily cupped a hand over her mouth, not even daring to remove my feeding utensils.

After a while, I released my grip of her and let her body collapse. I had a habit of doing that. _That mortal could really hold her liquor well…_ I was at a severe buzzed, halfway drunk point. I staggered to my knees and checked over her belongings for anything of interest. There were no pockets in any bit of short black vinyl skirt and something that looked like a hot pink _bathing suit_ top. I did look at that top. Sure, it was revealing, but slip the trench over that thing and wear some black pants and I would look great. I untied the top and stuffed it my pocket, revealing that she actually stuffed that money of hers in her top. I took that, too.

Not finding anything else of interest except the goggles that hung around her neck, which I also took; I picked up the corpse and hauled it across the street to the cliff side that was next to the Danube River. Collecting my strength, I literally hurled the body out about fifteen to twenty feet before it plummeted.

I opened the door to inside and found my way back to the boys, who were all seated in the same seats as when I left.

Kuwabara's eyes lit up suddenly, "Hey, Sweetie! When'd you get here?" he ogled Kurama.

It wasn't too surprising… Kurama would look like a pretty damn good-looking woman from a drunks' POV.

"Kuwab—" Kurama started nervously, but Kuwabara grabbed his wrist and began to drag him out to the floor.

"Dance with me, baby!"

"Aw, Man!" Urameshi whined, "And _Kuwabara's_ the one who hooks up!"

I almost had to _force_ myself not to laugh.

It was not even a minute later when Yusuke stood you and began to drag me along, "We're going dancing. Take care of our seats, Joey!"

_Joey?_ But then I glanced back and saw a small, fat, green faerie using someone's old shot as a stool and chugging on some green liquor. _So that's Joey…_

I snatched a random persons' wrist and took a quick five second snack as Yusuke dragged me to the floor and somehow, no one noticed even though I wasn't being the least bit discreet. Yusuke spun me toward him and held me close as we grinded, the both of us having a good time with our drunkenness. A part of me wished to tug him in and 'kiss' him to death, but even in my state I didn't bring myself to it. I knew and felt drunk, as already elucidated, but perhaps my last snack was high, because I had this burst of energy all of a sudden.

I twisted around to the table, "Makai Boy!" I hollered over the crowd, "Come here!"

"_Are you fucking crazy?"_ Hiei snapped in my mind.

I said nothing, but smirked and motioned him to come. He, being stubborn, didn't budge. Well, I didn't really want to drag him out there so, for once actually relying on my special gift that all vampires have, I focused my full attention on him.

Come here… 

I felt a bead of sweat on my forehead. Hypnotism really wasn't one of my _skills_. Mum tried to teach me for she was exceptionally talented in the art, but I never could get the hang of it. I couldn't even communicate with my thoughts without a spell.

COME here… 

Finally, to my amazement, he rose from the chair and walked up to me.

I huffed, "I knew I could pull you in."

"Don't take pride in yourself, your attempts were just annoying me," Hiei replied with crossed arms.

"Liar," I retorted.

"_Sweet Cheeks_," he countered with a cocky grin.

I glared at him, "_Don't_ call me that."

He pulled me away from Yusuke and wrenched me up a short staircase… leading me to one of the hanging cages. He hauled me in along with him and someone closed the door and pushed away the steps, a small number of catcalls from those who were actually paying attention. Hiei shoved me against the side of the cage, that stupid grin still plain on his visage.

"…_Sweet Cheeks_," apparently he didn't know about the lack of steps out of the pen, because he turned as if to get out only to find out he couldn't. "Shit," I heard him mutter to himself with my sensitive ears.

The same people who made catcalls started hooting. "Those mortals want us to entertain them," I murmured, pushing myself away from the bars and closer to Hiei, "Dance."

"No."

"Yes."

"_**No**."_

"If you want out, you will."

"Knock it open with your magic tricks, onna."

"My spells make energy colorful. And I don't have the mental power to erase _one_ mortals' memory, let alone a couple hundred."

There was silence within my head, _"…I… can't dance."_

"You know how to have sex?" Hiei's head shot up to mine, "Just like that, Makai Boy."

I moved almost as close to him as possible and grinded him. He stood still for a moment before actually trying to move, which just consisted of moving his feet a bit. "Stop that," I whispered.

"_What?"_

"You're stomping."

"I'm not stomping."

"You're not supposed to pick up your feet at all. Move: Yes. Pick up: No. Do you kick your feet around while having sex?"

His hand moved toward my face, gripped a strip of hair and yanked on it painfully, _"You're not exactly telling me what to do!"_

I truly growled, "Fine," I turned around and backed up into him, "Place your hands on my hips and pull me close."

He obeyed, "Feel my spine moving?" I asked as I moved, "Follow its lead."

"_What?"_

"Force your spine to move the same way."

After about a minute of him moving, I reached a hand far back behind the both of us to find his lower back; feeling his spine move, "Perfect."

"_Are you meaning what I think you're meaning, onna?"_ he asked aggravated.

"If you're thinking that I mean that you got it right, then yes."

"_Hn,"_ despite his whatever tone and expression, even I could tell he at least _somewhat_ proud of himself.

We continued dancing in the cage, with only an occasional word of advice to him. It felt like it had been two hours at least when one of the many songs we danced to, '_Paint it Black'_ by VNV Nation, finally ended and the people finally put the steps back in place and opened the door to let us out.

I looked back at Hiei and smirked, "Good job, Makai Boy," I whispered.

We hopped down the steps, covered in sweat and panting ever so slightly… to see Kurama waiting expectantly at the foot of the steps.

"I convinced them to let you out," he said, nudging toward a few Cyber Goth mortals.

"And thank you for waiting an hour to do so," Hiei spoke grimly.

"I only noticed you two in there fifteen minutes ago," he said, "And… well… I didn't exactly convince them with nothing," he looked to me with a look. Was it… apologetically?

"What did you do," I demanded.

"Nothing! Nothing!" he waved his hands in front of his face nervously, "But, see I didn't have any money to bribe them, so I…"

"What?"

"Yousortofoweeachofthematensecondkiss," he spoke rapid fast.

Unfortunately for him, I caught every word, "**You did WHAT!**" Now, it's not often that I have an outburst like that, but it ended quickly.

He sighed, "They think you're hot," he sweat dropped, glancing back at the mortals.

I shook my head, "You're an _evil_ fox…" I started to walk past him to the CG's, "_EVIL!_" I shouted in his ear unrepentantly, making him slightly jump.

I approached the CG's. I had to admit, they weren't bad looking, but I had been _sold_ to do this. Damn Kurama. I actually thought he was _decent_. Without stalling with words, I quickly did the deed and walked back to the Makai demons who were chatting about hell knows what.

"_I hate you_," I would say no words could describe it, but they could. So I spoke in English anyway to make anyone else, a.k.a. Hiei, think I was saying something much worse.

Kurama turned to me, "_But I really **am** sorry_," his emerald eyes glittered almost sadly.

"Whatever…"

"I think we've all endured enough," he spoke, "Kuwabara passed out nearly an hour ago and Yusuke's getting a little out of hand with those painted drums," he pointed out a boy in jeans and a tee shirt and black, messy, neon paint splattered hair beating the drums to death with a pair of glowing sticks.

"You go get Yusuke, Life. Hiei and I will get Kuwabara and wait for you outside." They left toward the bar.

I grabbed my trench and slid it on, feeling a couple bulges in the pockets. I glanced back at one of the boys I sealed the deal with earlier. That was when I remembered what Mum asked of me.

I ebbed over to Yusuke, told him to tell the others to go ahead and I would be right out, and ushered him out.

I went up to the three CG's and grabbed one at random and pulled him to the side. He was wearing a vinyl black vest with two neon green stripes and black baggy pants with neon green and blue stripes that went down the legs. He wore black eyeliner and nearly three-dozen visible piercings; his hair was dyed blue and green and formed into a really tall Mohawk. He actually was very _hot_.

"_You want to come to my place?_" I asked. I received a hasty nod in return and I pulled him out of the club.

We past the werewolf guard and I winked at his glare and continued walking to a spot with a dozen parked cars. I pulled out the keys and pushed the unlock button, making the lights of a 2004 SUV blink. We hopped in the car and I drove off. I grinned as the SUV passed a group of four walking boys and drove on.

"_Close your eyes_," I said sweetly as we neared the alley.

"_Why?_"

"_It's a surprise_," the moment his eyes shut I turned into the alley, grinning at the fact that the SUV could get through the portal and to the path leading to Koenma's Palace.

I stopped outside the palace and took the keys out of the car, got out, and opened the passenger door, "_No peeking_." I guided him inside with my hands covering his eyes and lead him down the halls.

"_Where are we going?_" he asked almost stupidly.

"_I'm taking you to meet my sister_," I lied through my fangs. "_She's **very** friendly._"

I could hear his heart leap, even from behind, as I knocked on the door to Mum's room.

The door creaked open slightly for an eye to peek through, then fully opened to see Mum's eager face.

I felt a slight pricking in my head, but I paid no heed to it. I knew Mum was only checking to see if I told any sort of story to the mortal to get him here. "_Why, hello! My name is Alex. I'm Life's sister,_" I removed my hands for the mortal to see one of the most gorgeous women he has ever seen.

"_You two play nicely,_" I yawned, "_I have had the most fun dancing. I shall retire_," I turned toward my rooms' door, "_I hope to see you later, Freaky Boy_," it wasn't an insult. I gave a hidden wink to my mother and left to my room as Mum dragged the Cyber Goth into hers.

ooo

An impatient knock pattered on my door.

"What?" I hollered, annoyed already that untying my corset was proving to be a great challenge, and the searing headache I had wasn't making any sounds better. The door opened to have the vulpes enter with fluidity. "State your business, Wa Ko," I groaned.

"Nothing much," Kurama replied innocently, "Just came to ask why there's a charcoal colored SUV parked outside the palace."

I continued to try to untie the ribbon in the back, not even able to reach it for some reason, "No one—_grah_—**_moved_** it, did they?" I asked, irritated that I could grab the tie.

"No. But some of the ogres are having a photo shoot with it."

My eyes darted out the window, attempting to catch a glimpse of the car. And indeed, there they were; a green ogre lying on the hood with his head propped on his hand; another ogre was randomly flashing a camera as several others either ogled over how beautiful he looked, or helped produce a small breeze for the models' hair to blow, "Damnit, if they scratch that thing, I'm out of at _least_ forty thousand dollars."

"What are you planning on doing with it?" Kurama asked, curious.

"What I do with nearly everything I filch," I reached beneath the bed and pulled out something flat, black, and rectangular. With a push on the sides, I opened it to reveal a laptop; "I sell it on E Bay."

"You sell things on E Bay?" he inquired in disbelief.

I didn't respond, but logged on E Bay and checked the current bids on the brown jacket I took from the mortal in the school playground. The highest bid was 147. Not too shabby.

"How much money do you have?" he asked.

"A lot."

"Any numbers you could give me?" I looked at him almost pleading face.

"A lot," I repeated, purposely not telling him that over the years I had become just off a millionaire. I wasn't really the bragging type when it came to money, and I made it easy to spend the money by leaving huge tips. I still don't know what to do with everything. I only bought what I really needed and stole everything else. Sure, I had a shit load of money, but why use it when it's so much easier to just carry a wallet rather than several suitcases.

"Tell the infant that there is no need to worry about the vehicle as soon as I put it on the Internet."

"How long will that be?"

"A week after I post it."

"Alright," he headed for the door as I closed the laptop and pushed it beneath the bed, massaging my pounding temples.

"One more question."

"What!" I winced as a shot passed through my skull.

He hesitated for a moment, "How did the two of you get in the cage?"

I rolled me eyes, "Go to bed, Wa Ko."

He shrugged and left.

* * *

I have translations of what Life said to the man outside the club. Translating English to Slovenian was hard, and I couldn't be very picky with the translators I had, so that's why I have this here.

"_Kakšen je **vaš** stavek početje ki dela zakaj a smrtno nevaren tref_?" - "What's _your_ type doing working for a mortal club?"

"_Všeč biti jaz sem grozivec pri vas v a večer tako le._" – "Like I'm threatened by you on a night like this."

Now, the Norwegian translations:

"_De taler Norsk_?" – "You speak Norwegian?"

"_Hva kan jeg sier? Jeg har mange ferdigheter._" – "What can I say? I have many skills."

"_Jeg er Freya_," – "I am Freya,"

"_Dødelig kaller meg Life_," "_Men det er ikke hvorfor jeg er her_." – "Mortals call me Life," "But that's not why I'm here."

"_Å?_" – "Oh?"

"_Min Freya.. Jeg er her for De... og **bare** De_," – "My Freya... I am here for you... and _only_ you,"

"_La oss trå ute_," – "Let's step outside,"

Now, I'll only put translations if I find them meaningful enough… I figured that I should translations in these because it gives me a reason to tell you THIS bit of news.

I also have to say; a UK pound note is not enough to buy a building in Slovakia… ₤1 is only 55.6 Slovakia Koruny. I just thought it sounded better… and plus I own Eurotrip, so it **had** to be done.


	8. Porcelain Dolls

Okay, this chapter is a big thing to those of you who migrated from Quizilla, and all of you people know why. This chapter was the chapter that got cut off, so hardly anyone got to read it. Now I will no longer have to worry about messages from people on Quizilla going "Hey chapter 8 got cut off," or "Chapter 8 has a password to it, what is it? I want to read it." Well, I'm not ranting at anyone in particular, there were loads of people who sent me messages like that, and it is to be expected.

**JESS**, in case you didn't check, your badge is on under the Inerasable Sin (YYH) 7: Sweet Cheeks results on quizilla, which a hyperlink to that is under my profile _homepage_. I couldn't think of any other place to put it since I didn't have your email. And I forgot to mention where it was at in the last chapter. Hope you like rhinos! I thought it was cool. The rhino is now the signature animal of the Marines! Fun Fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho… but I do own this booger in this here Kleenex, but I'll tell you what, I like you. I'll let you have it. As you can see, it is an interesting color…

* * *

It had seemed like only moments later when my eyes had fluttered open to the world by the sounds of a soft patter. 

"Life?" the voice stifled from the door.

_The Wa Ko's too scared to come in…_ I thought to myself lazily, keeping my face buried in my pillow.

"Please, Life. Don't make me come in there," the vulpes pleaded, remembering full well of the previous occasions.

I lifted my head from the feathered cushion, sunlight from the window flashing in my eyes. I quickly retreated back to the comfort of the plush ness, my skull still suffering from the effects of a hang over. "Get bent and die!" I growled in my pillow.

The door creaked open, following a click with the light switch. "Come on. Get dressed and—er…" He examined my attire. I was still in my gorgeous little 'hunting outfit'. I looked up at his unreadable face, but it was somewhere along the lines of 'shocked and confused that I'm still wearing it'.

"I can't reach the ribbon," I grumbled in my pillow, hiding my slight embarrassment.

I soft sound reached my ears… laughter? I stared bewildered at Kurama for laughing with me being in such a predicament. But there he was, laughing through his thumb. I glared at him, "Shut it, Wa Ko."

He just looked at me with his laughing emerald eyes and reduced it to a chuckle. When he finally ceased, he just shook his head and took a seat on the bed next to me. A faint chuckle passed his lips every so often while untying and unlacing the ribbon. He untied the ribbon pulled off the corset top, my lungs instantly filling with air with a large gasp.

"Oh, thank Goddess," I breathed heavily, pulling myself up from the bed, then grasped my temples from the pounding beneath them.

"That's what you get for drinking the green faerie," Kurama said in an almost mocking tone.

"…Joey…" I murmured absent-mindedly to myself, and then shook it off. A thought occurred to me, "Why did I even go to the U-Club?"

"You don't remember?" Kurama and the others didn't know either, they just had a good hunch that the dream she had was held responsible. _But here she is now;_ he thought to himself, _Confused and acting as if nothing ever happened…_

"First thing I remember about yesterday is Joey," I thought back to the green, beer-bellied, faerie that drank from his bottle while repeating things like _"I don't feel a thing!"_

"That's it?" while thinking, _Joey?_

I nodded, "And the things that followed after that." I looked at his face; he was deep in thought, "Is there some information I should have retained?"

"No!" he waved his hands nervously, "No. Nothing at all."

…"The thing is," Hiei said, catching the others' attentions once again, "That dream brought back something that she didn't need to remember. Guilt is now beginning to overcome her. And if she doesn't do something to get herself over it, it'll literally drive her insane."…

_As long as she doesn't remember that dream,_ he thought, _She will not suffer from whatever guilt she had undergone…_

I knew he was lying, but whatever it was he was keeping from me, I wasn't really sure I wanted to recognize it. For all I knew, I might have done something very embarrassing and regrettable with one of the mortals… worse than what I remembered doing in the cage with Hiei. _The qualms of being drunk…_

"I'll let you get ready," he calmly spoke, picking himself off the bed, "I take it you have the rest of your clothes under control?" he added, and I could have sworn I saw his eyes flash gold as a sly grin passed his lips only briefly.

Shoving that to the back of my mind, I nodded, "I have everything under control."

He shook his head slightly, as if trying to shake something out of his ears, "Alright then. I'll leave everything up to you," he said as if I had an important quest to undertake.

"I'll do that," I muttered to his exiting form, and grabbed my baggy black pants and red long sleeved shirt. I showered and brushed my hair. I got dressed and slipped on some eyeliner and mascara. Then I slid on my shoes and trench coat, and went to reach in my pocket for my shades, when I also pulled out a very small top.

It was small, but oddly cute. It looked like a string bikini top of hot, neon pink. _When did I get this?_ I wasn't really much of the type to wear pink, so I tossed it in my bureau drawer with my only three shirts, and I let my shades rest on the bridge of my nose and equipped myself with my weapons as I left.

"Kazuma," I spoke monotonously, acknowledging the carrot-top on the couch with the detective in the living room.

"Nuh," was his response, but I wasn't surprised. He was playing _Dead or Alive 3_ with Urameshi and only understood his name.

"Mind if I play a round?" I offered.

He looked at me as if noticing I was there for the first time, which was probably the case, "Hell no! You're crazy!"

I groaned, his volume was much too loud for my head, "How is it that you all can act so well?"

"We took painkillers," Yusuke answered, "There should be some in the bathroom cabinet if you need any."

"Hn," I would have if I could have, but non-herbal medicine had no affect on me, for a normal vampire can't usually get sick. It was times like this that made me truly wish I wasn't a half-breed.

I plopped down on the couch between the two mortals and watched the game with complete boredom. Games aren't that fun when _you're_ not playing them. "May I play a round with the Detective?"

"No! It's _my_ Xbox!" he boasted, "I always get to play."

"The more reason you should share," I retorted, "Keep up that attitude, and think of what kind of creature you'll be reincarnated to."

Kuwabara stopped his game once again, "Huh?"

"What?" I asked, fairly aggravated.

"Reincarnated?"

"Yes, reincarnated."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You believe in reincarnation?"

"Of course I do," I said, "And you should, too. You already have at least one friend that you know of, who was _basically_ reincarnated, and I wouldn't be surprised if half the beings in the palace all together have been."

"Who's been reincarnated?"

"Kurama."

"But I'm not reincarnated," the vulpes stated, entering the room, "Youko possessed my human form when I was born."

"Same thing."

"How so?" Yusuke asked.

"Youko is him, and Youko had his own life before he entered a mortal to live again. This is Youkos' second life at least," I explained.

"And how do you know all this?" Kurama questioned, "I haven't told you anything about him."

"I spoke with a dog who visited the Makai about twelve years ago, and had a couple tales of you to share with the café," _perfect opportunity_, "Hand me the controller, Kuwabara," and he handed it to me before he realized he even did, which he then sulked to.

Yusuke did the honors of setting us on a verses battle, considering I didn't know how to yet, but I watched him closely. When the characters came up, I immediately chose Christie, since I was still fascinated by her hair color; Jann Lee, a tanned character with brown hair, was Yusuke's choice.

The fight began, and I narrowly dodged the START button as I pressed the remainder of the buttons offered to me. But, I was KO'd by the detective.

"Come on, Life. You were able to beat Kuwabara in this game! You _have_ to be able to beat me!" Yusuke exclaimed. I, of course, didn't tell anyone that Hiei manipulated the fight with Kuwabara. So in reality, the oaf would very well have beaten me. But Yusuke wasn't as good at this as Kuwabara was, so maybe I did have a chance.

But, "I don't know…"

Urameshi grinned to my admittance of defeat, pressed pause on the game, scooted closer to me and leaned over my controller. He opened something up on the menu, revealing a list of possible combinations. He gave me a brief over the buttons and how to perform a few of the combos before pressing the START button to continue the game.

I could only guess it was because the techniques were fresh on my mind that I won the second round, but they must have slipped my mind after that because I lost the final round.

I growled silently when Yusuke congratulated me for a good game… and for me being poor enough for him to beat me. However, he _did_ offer me a hand up from the couch, which I rudely declined by knocking his hand out of my path and pulling _myself_ up. So what? Maybe I just wasn't always the best loser.

"We train," I said simply.

"We have to wait for Hiei," Kurama said.

"I'm already here, Fox," a voice spoke from the corner of the room. Hiei.

"Wait for me!" a shrill female rang through the halls, making my head pound even more than before.

Botan ran in and skidded to a halt, panting. "What news?" Urameshi questioned.

"No news," she heaved, "I just want to watch," even with her loss of breath she managed to plant on a beaming smile.

I stared at her in silence, "…Whatever…" slipped past my lips in unison with Hiei's '_Hn_' as I left the room, bringing up my photographic memory to trace my way to the gym, several paces ahead of the mortals.

Upon entering the gym, Lynn seemed to have flown out of nowhere and landed on my shoulder. She cawed softly in my ear and nibbled on the loops of my earrings as I stepped ten feet away from a punching bag and faced my left palm toward it.

The mortals came in as I collected a decent amount of my invisible mind energy. I always called this mind energy because unlike my colored energy spells, this one was not only clear, but also based purely off the power of my mind. Whereas the colored energy from what I had gathered, was an even mix of an element and my mind.

"What-cha doing?" Kuwabara asked, advancing.

I smirked, "_Vis vires_," the energy was released and sent into the punching bag; yanking its chain from the lower sweep of the ceiling and ripping a hole in it once it connected with the far wall, the sand poured out. "Practicing my aim," I grinned at his visible appearance of stress.

Urameshi busted up laughing, "Oh my God!" he went up next to Kuwabara and slapped his shoulder, "Watch what you say to her, man!" his laughing refused to cease at the oafs' uneasiness. If I didn't know better, I would have thought the detective was high.

My head wasn't feeling any better, and I almost felt like attacking my own brain to rid the pounding. I plopped onto the floor and rested my elbows on my legs, continuing to rub my temples.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and my head bolted to meet the face. Kurama was kneeling next to me, holding out a small, blue teacup.

"I can't drink that," I mumbled.

"I know," he answered and put it in my hands, "Breathe it. It's fenugreek."

I leaned over the cup and whiffed in the aroma, I felt it enter my system and my headache begin to subside a little, "You know your herbs, Wa Ko," I kept my eyes on the teacup as I spoke.

"It's no trouble at all," he knew I was thanking him in my own way.

"Okay, enough with the flirting," Yusuke carped, staring at Kurama as if he were a bit annoyed, "Let's just this over with. Comedy Stand Up starts in an hour."

I forced myself to my feet, still breathing in the scent of fenugreek. My headache was actually almost gone already, "Let's say we make this interesting…"

"More gambling?" Kurama sighed.

"But you never lose!" Kuwabara whined.

"Everyone against me," I said, "One at a time, of course."

"Why can't we fight you at once?" Yusuke inquired.

I grinned slyly, "Let's just say that I don't have much control over myself fighting more than one opponent. But if a couple of you are willing to die, then by all means…"

"One on one, it is!" he declared.

"How much?"

"¥4000 each," I shrugged to.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not exactly made of money," Kuwabara said.

"Do you _have_ 4000?"

"Well—yeah…"

"Then don't lose," I snapped, "So are you all in?"

Urameshi, Kuwabara, and Hiei agreed, whereas Kurama and Botan declined.

"If I lose to you, Kurama, I don't owe you anything," I elucidated.

"Fine with me."

"Then let's go."

ooo

Nearly an hour later I was flipping through ¥8000, "Lovely doing business with you, boys," I grinned at their disappointment. I beat Yusuke and Kuwabara fairly easy, Hiei proved more of a challenge though I still claimed victory; like last time, I lost the fight with Kurama, and carried whip slashes across my chest, back, legs and arms. A large gash was in my left shoulder from a seed that he planted on me without my acknowledgement, which prevented me from holding up my weapons and spell-casting arm quite well.

The gym was in disarray. Columns were smashed, weightlifting equipment lay broken and tangled, and punching bags were unhinged and dismembered in heaps on the floor.

"I can't believe I'm broke," I heard Kuwabara mumble.

"Let me treat those wounds for you, Life," Kurama offered kindly, as always.

I shook my head, "They'll heal in time. In about a week, they should be scars." I narrowed my eyes at Hiei, "I'm hungry. Take me out."

"No."

"You owe me ¥5500, therefore, you have to take me out eleven mo—" I was cut short when a wad of bills was shoved in my hands. ¥5500.

No one had a chance to call the Makai demon back for he was already long gone from the gym.

I snorted and held my hand out for Lynn, who was on the bench. She took flight and flew past my hand and out the door. _What the hell is wrong with her?_ I knew she went to Hiei. I just _knew_ it. But why had she lately been choosing Hiei over me? Wait a moment… was I _jealous?_ Jealous of Hiei grabbing all of _my_ birds' attention? _My_ bird, which I had raised for five years from an incubator? After a few seconds thought which felt like a few hours, the answer was simple. _Yes._

I wanted to yell at him, but I also wanted to eat, "So, who's taking me out?"

The remaining mortals huddled together and started waving their arms… doing what? I opened my palms toward the floor and focused my energy to my feet. Light purple energy began to gather in the shape of a disc beneath me, "_Pendeo_." The disc lit up and faded somewhat, revealing many lighter glowing lines in the disc that made the complicated shape of some alchemy-like symbol. The symbol began to morph into hundreds of different colors and then, it shoved me into the air. The symbol began to shrink, but remained beneath my feet as I took a few steps in the air, about five feet over the mortals' heads, where I could see what they were doing…

_Janken?_ The mortals were playing Janken to decide who would take me out. Sort of pathetic actually. I didn't really want to even continue watching. I started backing away, when suddenly, the rest of the energy put into the hover disc left and I fell to the floor, landing on my face.

_Ow…_ the small boom from falling didn't distract the mortals, but I hastily pulled myself to my feet anyway. A moment later the huddle broke up and Kuwabara was shoved in front of me.

"Have fun!" the others were out the door before I even had a chance to say anything to them.

I took a side-glance at the uncomfortable Kuwabara and growled, "Let's go."

ooo

An hour later I sported one of the largest veins popping out of my forehead and the oaf just wouldn't stop talking. The talking was bad enough, but the randomness of his words was even worse.

"—guess Swiss cheese isn't that bad either, but still not as good as cheddar. _Mmmm… cheddar_. There is this one show on TV I like to watch, but I can't understand a word they're saying because they speak British. Hey, have you heard of this horror movie where there is thi—"

"_Will you please_ SHUT UP!" I roared, "Can you be quiet for five minutes? **FOR FIVE MINUTES!** You're scaring away all my damn food! If you'd like, how about I just eat **you**!"

Not even the birds were chirping. The insects were silent. Kuwabara just stood there and stared at me in a mixture of fear and disbelief for not even a minute, "You wouldn't really eat me, would you?" he asked cautiously.

I stared at him, my furious face went to monotone, "Nah, I don't eat junk food," I mumbled and walked on, a new weight lifted off my shoulders.

The birds steadily started back up to chirping again and the insects made their scurrying sounds. The blissful silence last for less than thirty seconds…

"So, anyway, there is this guy who wears other people's face after skinning them off with a fishing knife. I don't like raspberries, there was this one tim—"

I sweat dropped. I no longer had the drive to be mad at him. It took too much energy.

"—and after that I got the runs so bad, I couldn't get off the toilet for a—Ooh! Look! A bunny!"

That caught my attention. My eyes darted the direction his pointing finger. A large, plump, perfect, brown, _delicious_ looking rabbit sat next to a bush, eating the grass. I wrenched on Kuwabaras' arm and leapt onto a thicker branch of a nearby tree.

"What are we—"

"_Shh!_" I pinched his lips together with my thumb and forefinger before I crept along the branch on my hands and feet, similar to a chameleon, nearing the _scrumptious_ rabbit. I was close enough to pounce it…

"Aw, you're not gonna _kill_ it, are you?" he whispered.

I rolled my eyes, "_No_," I whispered back with a small hint of sarcasm, "We're just gonna sit here and _LOOK_ at it!"

"Oh, but Life, you can't eat it. It's just a bunny," he begged.

"Deal with it. I'm hungry and I wa—"

"**RUN, BUNNY! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**"

I don't think I ever pushed anyone out of a tree before… until that evening. Forgetting the mortal on the ground, I pounced at the escaping rabbit. My fingers dug into the warm earth where the rabbit sat less than a second ago, and I began to chase it on all fours, not even bothering to act the least bit humane. Hell, I was even growling and roaring like a regular lion. I was hungry. I wanted food and I wanted it now. I leapt over bushes and darted around trees, slowly catching up to the speeding rodent with each passing second. I was going mindless, not even considering a strategy. I was near enough to a point where my fingers grazed its fluffy tail every time I reached out for it. Just a few more seconds and—BAM!

My head was reeling. No tree branch should _ever_ be that low to the ground. But when I looked up I noticed that it was placed that low by a certain carrot-top.

"What the HELL was that for!" I roared.

He tossed the stick into the bushes and picked up the shaking rabbit, "You can't hurt this thing. It's too cute," he held it close to his chest, the rabbits' face buried into his arm.

"And what about me? I'm starving!" I argued.

"You're just hot," I went bug-eyed, "But the bunny is just ad_orable!_"

_This isn't normal… He's actually choosing the cuteness of a rodent over the 'hotness' of something basically his own species…_ The world was at its end.

A hand reached to my forehead and moved away. A large bump was developing and blood covered my fingertips. Wood's a bitch; it's as simple as that.

"Fine!" I yelled, pulling myself to my feet, "You want the rabbit? _Keep_ the damn rabbit!" Kuwabara squealed with delight and held the rabbit closer, "Just keep an eye out on it. If you neglect the thing, it's my supper," I murmured.

I began to walk away, "How much longer do we have to be out here?" he asked.

"We're leaving now," I sighed, "I'll skip out of eating."

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine," I would be fine for then, but if I would go without blood for long, I would definitely go on a bloodlust, and I would be screwed if that started around the mortals. The reason I was skipping out on blood was I was just downright exhausted. That rabbit sure as hell had me in for a run, and the knock to the head wasn't making it any better. "What's its name?"

"Huh?"

"Its name," I repeated, "It's yours. Aren't you going to name it?"

"Oh. Well, uh…" He seemed deep in thought for several minutes as we stepped through the portal. I was faintly surprised he was putting this much thought into a name for a mere rodent, "Kuri."

"Kuri?"

"Yeah! Look at his fur!"

"Are you sure you want me to look at your rabbit, Kazuma?" I hinted him at what I meant with a quick flash of my incisors.

He gulped, "Never mind then."

We made it inside the palace and in the living room, where everyone was lounging around. Yusuke noticed me and grinned broadly, "What took you two so long?"

I glared at him, "Never again," I breathed threateningly "Will he come hunting with me."

"Why?" Botan asked.

I merely stepped to the side, revealing the rodent in Kuwabara's arms, which was at first not visible from the other's point of views, "I named him Kuri!" he chipped excitedly, making the rest of the mortals pull an anime fall.

"What's up with the rabbit, Kuwabara?" Urameshi laughed.

"He decided to claim my dinner as a pet," I growled, and so did my stomach, earning another short laugh from the detective.

"Life," Kurama stood from his spot from the couch, "You're bleeding."

"Also Kuwabara's fault," I muttered, disarming myself and setting the weapons in the corner.

"Here," he gently grabs my hand, "Let's go to my room to get some herbs and take care of it."

I just stared at the back of his head as we left the living room and headed to him bedroom. It was kind of weird. All of a sudden I was receiving all this attention from the kitsune.

He opened a door and led me in. It was bright. _Really_ bright. I slipped on my shades upon entering. The walls were clean, plain, and white. The floor was planked wood and a large green, rectangular rug with a lovely design was spread across the floor. There were a couple tall bookcases filled with countless books and small hooks that hung drying herbs. _That piece_, I thought to myself, _is a witch's' fantasy…_ The herbs had labels! Really a dream come true.

"Just go ahead and make yourself comfortable," he offered kindly as he went to the bookcase and pulled down pieces of a series of herbs, including myrrh gum powder, yerba santa, and red sandalwood powder. I took a seat on his bed as he advised. His bedspread was much like Hiei's and mine, only in shades of green rather than navy or red.

I watched Kurama as he mixed a series of herbs together into a paste, and shaking something out of his head once in a while. "You alright?" I asked after he shook his head for the fourth time.

"What?" he looked up at me with a slight flash of gold in his eyes, "Yes. I'm fine. Sorry to worry you." He finished mixing the herbs and took a seat next to me with the bowl. He pulled my hair away from the scratch and tucked it behind my ear before rubbing some of the paste on the cut.

"You seemed to have picked up on taking care of me," I smirked.

"Yes, I guess I have. But I can heal things."

"And so can I," I looked at him, "What? You think I can't take care of myself?"

"No, no!" he defended himself and looked at me apologetically, "It's not that. I know you can take care of yourself."

"Then what?" I wasn't so sure, but I had a feeling I knew what, and I was hoping I was wrong. I had no feelings for the vulpes in that way, nor did I want them. It wasn't completely personal, but I just couldn't do that, for more good reasons than one.

"I was raised human," he said, "And I guess I was just brought up to take care of others. I'm sorry if you misunderstood."

_Phew…_ Thank the Goddess.

He finished up and placed a bandage on my forehead, "This thing won't stay on for long. You know that, right?"

He chuckled, "I figured you would act that way. Don't worry, the way I mixed those herbs makes it absorb into the skin in about an hour. I just put the bandage on you to keep your hair from getting in the mix." We left his room and started our way back toward the living room.

"Is that so?" I asked, entirely interested, "I never heard of that. May I have the recipe?"

"Sure. First you need rue herb and sea salt—"

"Sea salt?" I wasn't sure if I heard correctly, "But it didn't burn. And sea salt isn't used for healing…"

"No, but it is used for purific—" he was cut short when he fell to the floor. _What the—_ and I soon met him after that with a thud to the back of the neck.

ooo

My heavy eyelids opened slowly to discover that I was shackled to a wall. _–Hell?_ I struggled against the chains, but they wouldn't budge. I closely examined the chains that held me in their binds. _Redwood… damnit._ I was about to break the chains with a spell when I noticed something carved into the wood. They were runes. Squinting my eyes, I was able to identify them as Fehu, Uruz, and Isa. The runes of security, strength, and standstill. So basically, there was no point of trying to escape. Runes and wood bound me.

Accepting my defeat, I glanced around the room. It was dark, even for me. The only things I really could see were a heavy curtain and a door; the details remained shrouded.

I remained there, letting my weight drop for me to slightly swing painfully around by my wrists for what seemed like hours. Hell, with the bloodlust I was feeling, it could have been days. It was amazing that I wasn't gnawing at myself. Finally, the door creaked open.

I peered toward the door to see a figure. In the light of the doorway, I saw it hold up a very thin cane-like fixture, which curved upward at the end. A match was lit, and set to the curvy thing on the cane, where there was a wick. The figure, still unidentifiable, lifted the cane up to the ceiling. A candle chandelier. It lit the twenty or so candles, bringing a fresh, dim light to the room.

The figure was a female, possibly about seventeen or eighteen years old. She had straight, glossy, drowned out, pale blonde hair that stopped from grazing the floor by a few inches. Her pale, silvery light blue eyes seemed almost glazed over, and would have seemed almost inaudible with her pale, milky smooth skin. She wore a dress of pink satin and rose accordion pleats with an overdress of burgundy and a gold print brocade look with a long training skirt, all trimmed with ecru lace. A short gold chain hung around her neck with a small black pendant. Upon looking at her was like looking at a life-size porcelain doll. Her face, her dress, the look of childish innocence in her dead eyes; _everything_ about her was a porcelain doll.

And so was the room. The room, which I could only guess was hers, was also fit for the princess of porcelain dolls. Baby pink walls with white trimming, and the floor was pine planked. A complicated design of light pink and white was set on a large oval rug, which a white round table surrounded by four small chairs sat on. A larger than king-size four-post with a feathery baby pink satin comforter with highly detailed white stitching patterns, and white lace trimming. Covering a large wall were countless shelves filled with hundreds, if not, thousands of little porcelain dolls in their little tea party dresses. The only things in the room that didn't follow the theme were the chains that shackled me, and the curtains covering the window, which were thick and black. I looked back at the girl to be greeted with a sweet, childish smile with her rosy lips, "Hello."

I stared at her. Who was this girl? Here I was, chained to a wall in a room fit for a four-year-old, and this girl just stood there and beamed like she had herself a new toy. "Who the hell are you?"

"Shh!" she pressed a polished finger on my lips, silencing me, "Little ladies don't talk like that," her entire act was fit with the room and look. Childish, innocent, sweet, "That's what Mommy says." It was then that I realized she was speaking English the entire time, in a small British accent.

"_Who **are** you?_" I repeated, hoping that a bit cleaner language would be rewarded with an answer.

She moved away her finger and held her dress out to curtsy, "My name is Ashleigh Woodruff," her smile all the sweeter, "I am pleased to meet you."

"Uh-huh," seriously, what was wrong with this girl? "Let me go."

"Look at your clothes!" she exclaimed in what could have been horror, ignoring my words, "You're dressed like a boy!"

I looked at my attire of the baggy pants, medium sized shirt and leather jacket. So, maybe if my clothes _were _put on a male, it would make no difference.

"You wait right here," she beamed, "I'll go get you a dress, Dolly."

"Not going anywhere," I murmured sarcastically as she fleeted the room. Wait a minute, _Dolly?_ She called me Dolly? But those thoughts were interrupted when the door opened once again. Assuming it was the girl, Ashleigh, I paid no mind to it… until I heard a few deep voiced snickers.

"Looks like we couldn't get any luckier," my face darted to the doorway, revealing three red mutant/human-like demons. They all carried sly grins. "The boss left behind her little play thing."

_Boss? The girl was their **boss**?_ "Let's have our fun with her…" they all smirked and advanced toward me. The center one reached a hand out and firmly grabbed my chin, "What a pretty little vermin…" I spat in his face.

Of course, _vermin_, as he called me, was referring to my non-Makai blood, and neither mortal. Apparently he knew that. And our kind being known as 'demons' to both sides, but belonging in neither, gave us one of those many degradable titles.

The center demon reacted to my counter with a slap across my face, before he forced his disgusting chapped lips to mine. I struggled in the binds as the three of them began feeling me up; kissing me, touching me, scratching me, tearing at my shirt, whatever they liked for a full five minutes. When the center demon was suddenly pulled away.

Terror filled the body of the demon when he came face to face with the innocent Ashleigh, only, the innocent Ashleigh didn't look so innocent anymore… Her normally dead gray/blue eyes burned with a pure, almost glowing, freezing silver and her childish countenance was contorted into a face that couldn't even be matched by the ghost children in movies. The long nails of her tiny, delicate hands literally dug into the shoulder of the pain-stricken demon.

"**_Don't. Touch. My. Dolly…_**" her voice was monstrous. Her entire fingers buried into his shoulder, blood splattering on the floor, and she threw him face-first into the opposing wall.

The other two demons attempted to make a break for it, but she grabbed one by the back of the head and pulled him to his knees, where she gripped his head and swiftly twisted her hands, followed by loud, sickening cracks of his breaking neck and he fell to the floor.

Suddenly, she vanished into thin air. The final demon had made it to the door and swung it open… and there she was. Or, it was sort of her. Her milky skin was a rotting gray, and her pearly whites were all deathly long; her canines about an inch and a half each, pressing against her bottom lip. The demon made an effort to turn, but she pulled him to her and dug her unusually long fangs into his jugular.

A minute later, she dropped the corpse on the floor, her skin no longer gray, but back to its milky white, and her incisors were at a normal length for a vampire, whereas the inch and a half length was actually uncommon. "Poor Dolly," her voice was childlike once more as she paced over the corpses mindlessly.

I just had to give her kudos for her ruthless fighting tactics. The scent of spilt blood filled my nostrils and raised my bloodlust. And after seeing all of that, I didn't really _want_ to go messing around with her, even if I was a hostage.

"I got you your dress," she smiled, holding up a rather puffy bundle of forest green, "I thought it would match with your eyes."

I didn't say anything. What _was_ there to say?

She set down the fabric on the edge of her bed and stepped in front of me, "What's that on your forehead, Dolly?" she plucked at something and pulled it off. It was the bandage Kurama had put on my cut, and by the looks and smell of the browning blood on it, it had been at least two days old.

_How long have I been here?_ Ashleigh's hand had not left my cheek, I realized, and I looked into her dull, gray blue eyes.

"You're so pretty, Dolly," she muttered, and leaned in closer to me. _Oh. My. Goddess…_ Why me? Why, oh why me? I felt her pressed her lips against mine, not as rough as the demon had and somehow more secretive, but it still didn't make it anymore acceptable. I didn't move; I just stared at her wide-eyed and in shock as her hands slid to my sides, timidly deciding which path to take. They decided to take the south route… and that's when someone like me is wrenched back to reality.

I opened my mouth and bit her lip hard, forcing her to back away to give me air, "DON'T GO THERE!" I yelled.

Her bitten lip quivered as it healed, "But Dolly—"

"NO!" I repeated, "Ladies don't act like that!"

I had hoped she would understand me by the way I put it. She seemed the type who would try her best to behave like a little princess. Her eyes downcast for a moment before turning back to me with a smile, "Ladies don't act like that."

I mentally sighed. I could only thank the Goddess for the blessing. "Now, let's get you dressed, Dolly." She reached into a pocket and pulled out a small silver key and reached up at the chains, which wasn't that hard for her since she was a few inches taller than me, and unlocked the shackles.

I would have run, if I had known where I was going. And I didn't want to try and run away from a girl who knew exactly where she was going when I had no clue of where I even was. Plus, I was too exhausted to run even if I tried. So I just stood there, massaging my wrists as she went unshackle my ankles, which I soon followed rubbing them as well. "Come here, Dolly," she motioned near the bed, "Let me dress you."

_Huh!_ There was NO way I would let her _dress_ me.

"Come _here_, Dolly," I noticed her eyes give a quick flash of silver.

_OR **maybe** just this once_… I stood there as she stripped me of my clothes and slid on the many layers of the dress. By the time I was completely dressed, I felt like a bell. A big green bell. But the dress actually wasn't that horrific. Basically, what mostly showed was a velvet forest green over a black under dress; there wasn't much complication to it.

"You look so pretty!" she giggled and cupped my hands into hers. She smiled into my eyes for a moment before she actually frowned, "You're hungry," she spoke immaturely gloomily. Her hand reached to my forehead and she retrieved it even quicker, "You're cold! Oh! Hurry, Dolly! Get in bed!" She dragged me to the bed and lifted the covers for me to climb in, which I reluctantly obeyed.

"You stay here," she spoke soothingly, tucking in the covers, "I'll get Basil to make you something that will help you get better," she smiled at me and swiftly pecked my cheek before rushing out of the room.

To tell the complete truth, I wasn't feeling the greatest. I had been deprived of blood for at _least_ a couple of days, which made my temperature drop. I needed the human blood for the oxygen, and my body wasn't getting any, making it run slower. I was tired, very tired. And I felt my eyelids begin to droop.

ooo

I was awoken to a slight nudge on the shoulder. I felt too weak to counter it, so I just continued to let my eyes rest.

"Dolly," a soft voice of an angel spoke, "Dolly. Basil made you something. It'll help you get better."

I forced an eyelid open to see a male with purple eyes in a black suit holding a silver platter with a few silver goblets setting upon it. Ashleigh was sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling her warm smile. She grabbed a goblet from the platter and held it beneath my nose, "Drink it, Dolly."

I sniffed it. Blood. Warm, not animal blood. I suddenly felt this energy surge through me and I snatched the goblet greedily and chugged it down. I suddenly felt my body breathe for what felt like the first time in years. I hungered for more and the child could tell, and she handed me a second goblet. I proceeded to gulp down the deliciously warm blood as she held a look of satisfactory.

"All better?" I looked at her and nodded. Why was she being so kind to me? Wasn't I her hostage? There were so many questions that needed answered.

"Basil," she turned to the butler, "Make us some tea."

The male said nothing but turned with the empty goblets and left. "He can't talk," she whispered, "He got his tongue cut off when he drooled on his old masters' favorite chair."

"A werewolf, I assume?"

She nodded and giggled, "Werewolves are pretty dumb animals. Don't you think so, Dolly?" I didn't say anything. I had explained before that I wasn't prejudice against werewolves, unlike a little more than half the vampire population. "But they do make good pets," she added, "I've had Basil since I was eight."

That wasn't to be common among families. Owning disabled werewolves as pets. It wasn't often; actually, it was quite rare. A werewolf had to be pretty disabled to allow itself to be treated so low. And for just a removed tongue? Basil probably had something else wrong with him…

"Come on," she pulled me out of bed, "It's almost tea time," she led me to the small tea table and set me on a chair. I was feeling a bit comfortable at first, until I felt a shackle on my ankle and realized she chained my ankle to a lead ball. Yes. I felt right at home.

She took a seat in the chair across from me as Basil entered again with a new tray with a teapot and two teacups. He set them down accordingly and poured the 'tea' into the little cups. The tea was actually overheated blood, with a teabag of chamomile for favor. "Thank you," I uttered as he set the cup in front of me.

Basil soon left, leaving just Ashleigh and I alone once again. "Why am I here?" I asked after several minutes of an occasional sip of my tea.

She looked up at me and smiled, "I don't know."

I thought I was going to spit out my tea. _"I don't know"_? How the hell could she _not know_?

"I'm just doing what Mommy tells me to do," she finished.

"Mommy?"

"Mommy's my master. She told me to kidnap you for me," she spoke casually with a sip.

"Your mother told you to kidnap me?" I asked.

"No," she said, "My mother died when I was born. Mommy lets me call her that."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "She told me she knows what its like to live without a family."

"What about your father?"

"He's alive," her lips quirked, "But he's usually working. He loves me… he just doesn't get to see me a lot," she then stared at me with almost fascination, "You remind me of Mommy," she added, "I think that's why I like you."

There was silence once again as I stared at nothing in particular, but it was in the general direction of the black pendant on her necklace. It was a rose. "Are you pure lamia?"

She nodded, "Are you?"

I shook my head, "Half from my mothers' side."

"What about your daddy?"

"A mortal," I muttered, and Ashleigh cupped her hands over her mouth.

"_Did she break a law?_" her voice was hushed as if the room was full of people.

I nodded, "It doesn't matter though. He's been dead for a hundred and thirty years."

"That's good," she sighed, relieved apparently. She stared into her teacup for a while before looking back up at me, "Dolly, you have tea on your chin…"

"What?"

She took her napkin and dabbed it on my chin. "There," she beamed.

"So," I brought up another subject, "Why did 'Mommy' have you kidnap me?"

"She's busy right now, too," she sighed, "She's in Paris with an old witch for something… but she said she'll be back in two weeks and she'll bring me tons of presents!"

"You don't know what she wants with me?"

"No," she took the teapot and refilled our cups.

With a shock, a sudden thought occurred to me… _Kurama…_ He was knocked out too, I remembered. Is he here somewhere? Was he left in the Reikai? Was _I_ in the Reikai? This was as good of a time to ask as ever.

"That boy," I said, "That boy with long red hair that you knocked out…"

"Yes?" she asked me to continue.

"What happened to him?"

"I left him," she answered simply.

"Why?"

"I don't _think_ I needed him," she thought out loud, "Mommy didn't _tell_ me to get him, I don't think…"

I yawned. "Oh, Dolly! Are you getting tired?" she asked, concerned.

"It's probably just the chamomile," I replied with another yawn.

"Let's go to bed then," she suggested, "The sun will come out soon." She walked to the porcelain doll covered wall and reached behind a blue dressed one and pulled. There was a handle there, opening up a portion of the shelves to reveal a walk-in closet. She disappeared for a few moments before returning with two thinner cloths, one of baby pink, and the other of green.

With no objections, I let her change me into the green cloth, a nightgown. It reached my knees and the sleeves were short and reminded me of marshmallows. She changed in front of me with no discomfort and parted the blankets and urged me in bed, near the edge. She crawled in after me and pulled me close to her by my waist. "Good morning, Dolly," she mumbled.

But a thought came to mind, "Ashleigh?"

"Mm-hmm?" her face buried itself into my hair.

"How old are you?"

I felt her stomach move as she yawned and pulled me closer, "Twenty-seven…" she muttered as if she finished talking, and I felt her grip slightly relax with sleep.

_Twenty-seven… dolls… dresses… Mommy…_ I knew what this meant. It wasn't like very descriptive symptoms of a disease, but they were faint. _She may be disabled_, I thought, _Just like Basil…_ A mentally disabled vampire. Very odd considering vampires, witches, shape shifters, and werewolves hardly ever got sick, unless it was born. Hell, it was even hard for a cleric to be sick, but I guess that would have something to do with their healing abilities. Werewolves were more common to be sick, since they took the form of a human most of the month, but vampires were very rare. But it wasn't impossible. But we were going off topic…

The problem is, _How do I get out of here?_ Did the mortals know where I was? Were they even looking for me? And Mum… was she okay? An idea struck me… _I'll just teleport out of here…_

But I had to be out of Ashleigh's clutches to do that, or else she'd come with me. Damn. It was my only option.

I slowly struggled myself out of Ashleigh's grasp, taking about five minutes, and turned around and replaced me with a large feathery pillow, which she squeezed tightly. I slid off the bed and landed lightly on my fingertips and the balls of my feet. I took a step away from the bed, and there was a rattle. _The chains!_

I rolled over and gripped the chains, silencing them in hushed alarm. I glanced at Ashleigh, who remained asleep with the pillow being clutched even tighter. A silent sigh passed my lips in relief. I seated myself on my bum, still gripping the chains in my hands for dear life, and carefully pushed myself across the floor with my heels. Several minutes later, I was as far as the chain would take me, about five feet away from the bed. _This should be far enough…_ I stood up slowly and set my hands to my sides. "_Abitum_," I spoke as clear as I could as quiet as I was, and felt the purple energy surge beneath my feet. Nothing happened.

_What?_ I moved my non-chained foot to see a tiny hole, about a two-inch radius. That was odd… it was supposed to reach a four-foot radius, very odd indeed.

I dropped to my hands and knees and peered inside the little hole. It was from the ceiling of Koenma's office. Koenma was in his teen form, seated in his chair and stamping papers with a very frustrated face. I could hear the door open and Mum came into view. Mum…

"Hello, Koenma," she said.

He glanced up at her, "Alex."

"Have you found her yet?" she asked, concerned.

"The detectives just got back from the Ningenkai. They have found nothing so far…" he sighed, "I'm worried she may be in the Makai."

How was I going to get through when only my hand could make it through? I reached my hand through the teleport and felt around. The closest thing was just the ceiling but it was better than nothing. I tapped the ceiling with my twisting hand as loud as I could without waking Ashleigh.

"Did you hear that?" Mum suddenly jumped.

"Hear what?" but Mum had begun to ascend to the ceiling and pacing around when she saw my hand.

"What the hell is that?" I pulled my hand away and pressed my eye against the hole. My mums' face came into view a moment afterward, "Life?"

"_Shh…_" I pressed a finger to my lips, "_Help me out of here…_" my words were barely distinguishable in the silence, and my head sharply turned to the bed. Ashleigh stirred for a moment, mumbling, before rolling over and became silent once again.

I gave Mum a look of desperation without any more words. She nodded and dropped to the floor and spoke lowly to Koenma, who also nodded and brought down the screen. It flickered before bringing up the face of an irritated detective. Short words were spoken and the screen disappeared, followed by the opening of the door about five minutes later.

All the boys and Botan entered. "Now what did you have to tell us about Li—"

"_Quiet!_" Mum placed a hand over Yusuke's mouth and pointed to the hole in the ceiling, "We need Hiei to talk to her…"

"Hn," the Makai demon cocked an eyebrow.

"She can't talk for some reason. We need her and Hiei to talk through telepathy…" Koenma whispered.

"Does she know telepathy?" Kurama questioned hushed.

"Not naturally," Mum said, "She does know a spell that can allow her to read other minds, but she needs to be touching you."

"Not that that's needed," Hiei spoke monotonously quiet, "You just need me to speak to her telepathically and read her answers."

She nodded, and Hiei looked up at me, _"What have you gotten yourself into?"_ he asked, annoyed.

_Kidnapped_, I thought, knowing of course that he would read me, _Just get me the hell out of here…_

"_Where are you even at, onna?"_ he snapped, _"I had to spend over a week in Ningenkai looking for you! It doesn't even help you don't have Spirit energy!"_

_Don't yell at me, Makai Boy! I have no **idea** where I'm a—wait… you said week?_ My eyes went round in shock; _I had been without food for over a week…_

"_You are absolutely no help, kyuuketsuki,"_ he growled, _"What use are you?"_

_Just get me out of here!_ I yelled, _I don't know nor care how! Just get me out of here!_ My eye twitched slightly.

He starred at me for a long moment. I felt m mind be opened up and skimmed through. He then smirked, _"You're being held by a sick female vampire who's in love with you,"_ his grinned widened all the more, _"This is priceless."_

Just get me out of here, I begged.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'll just wait a few days before coming after you…" 

_You wouldn't dare!_ I shrieked.

"_Have fun, kyuuketsuki onna,"_ he turned and left the room.

"Hiei, where're you going?" Kurama tried to stop him.

_Oh no…_ I scratched at the ceiling, chipping off small pieces of the plaster, _Oh no no no no no… He wouldn't…_ But I knew deep down that he would do just that. Anything for his own amusement.

"We're screwed," Yusuke smacked his own face.

"Wait a minute," Kuwabara mumbled, "Alex, can't you read people's minds?"

"No," she whispered, "I can only distinguish the basics. I can't read fluently like Hiei."

Hearing her say that made me almost want to scream… _almost_. I wasn't stupid. I felt a prickle in my mind as I felt Mum's mind do its best to understand me.

"I can only get that she really needs out of there," she murmured, "We need to get Hiei."

I heard a sound behind me and shot back to the bed once again. Ashleigh was moving again, and wasn't settling down. I turned back to the portal and gave an alarmed face before relaxing my energy and let the purple glowing hole shrink till it disappeared.

Almost not caring, I grabbed the chains and jumped next to the bed, the lack of silence from the binds rattled with me, but I slid into the bed right in time for Ashleigh to twist over and rest her arm over me, the pillow abandoned. I felt her begin to relax again. _Damn_, it was hopeless. I was going to be stuck here for the rest of my days.

* * *

That's the chapter. Could everyone do me a favor and help wish for a friend of mine to be healed? He got in a car accident and is hurt really badly. Like, REALLY badly. 

-The Hidden Pagan (a.k.a. Seira Relur)


	9. Not Suitable Under Sixteen

In the reviews, I received a question from **A Life of Rules is No Fun **(**Darkfire**), asking, "What is a pagan?" Well, there is no reason for it to be nosey, and I am happy to answer. A Pagan is a nature-based religion, which I guess could also be called witchcraft. Pagans, wiccans, druids, and religions like that (which are all earth religions), are religions that do not have rules through a book, like Christianity, but the world itself. We do use magick and we do cast spells, but spells are only a small portion of everything. It's about being one with the world and respecting nature. Everything had a soul; humans, animals, plants, rocks, everything. There is no true evil and we create our own destiny, for the most part. Some believe in Heaven and Hell, some don't. I for one believe that there is no Hell (but it works so much better having one in the story), but there is a Heaven, and however the person truly believes is where they go when they die. If they believe they will go to Heaven and they were 'good', they will go to Heaven. If they believe they will be reincarnated, they will be reincarnated. If they believe they're gone forever, then I guess they're gone forever. We do have our Gods and Goddesses… Gaia, the Horned God and whoever. That's only a small, basic amount of stuff… you could look some sites up. I'll leave a site on my profile for whoever doesn't want to go on a search for one (I don't own it). So, yeah. On with the story.

P.S. If anyone was offended, I was not trying to burn anyone's religions. I don't do that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho… but if I did… _Oo_! I'd buy a big house where we all could live!

* * *

I was tired. I had placed a failed teleportation spell, which I actually put a good deal of energy into, I had dragged around a ball and chain, and I apparently only had three glasses of blood in over a week. Tired was an understatement; I was exhausted. And I was in the arms of an ill lesbian lamia. Ill lesbian lamia? Also known as I.L.L. That just worked out almost _too_ well.

Despite all that, I could not bring myself to slumber. Ashleigh was one reason, of course; but questions flooded my troubled mind. _What does her master want from me? What all has happened in the past week? Why didn't my teleportation spell work the way it should've? Will Hiei leave me here?_

My thoughts were interrupted hours later with the grip of soft, milky arms tightening around my waist and pulling me ever closer to their owner. The face I felt snuggled into my baring neck; light butterfly kisses blushed across. Somehow, I managed to withhold a whimper as I screamed in panic in my mind. _Goddess… Help, please…_ Any tiny sliver bit of hope that I might have ever had repressed to keep me sane was probably gone now. But I continued to endure the kisses for maybe an hour until I felt a couple of pinpricks at the nape of my throat.

I yelped in surprise and frantically ebbed out of her embrace and over the floor where I landed on the iron ball painfully over the pelvic. I rolled off the iron ball and laid on my back half on the pink rug, half on the wood beneath it. I dabbed my hand on my neck and examined the proof, being only a small amount of blood from the light nip by her fangs. She had been nibbling my neck in her sleep.

I looked back at Ashleigh, realizing the ruckus made from falling and concerned of her resting. She somehow had continued sleeping soundly through all that noise, and pulled a piece of wadded blanket to herself. I sighed in relief and crawled onto the foot of the bed. At the corner, I curled up into a little ball and buried my head under my hand. There was plenty of room on the bed, but I didn't care. Hell, I obviously wanted to stay as far away from her as I possibly could and the end of the bed was my best option.

_It must be about two o'clock by now_, I though to myself, _this has been a long morning…_ I was tired beyond belief, but I still couldn't bring myself to sleep. There was several times which I drifted, yet before I completely fell asleep I would involuntarily twitch myself awake to my greatest aggravation. I would groan in frustration then turn over to a new position, only to twitch awake again.

It seemed that I had finally closed my eyes when I felt myself being shook awake by delicately strong, cold hands.

"Dolly?"

I squeezed my eyes shut in attempt to ignore the child-like voice.

"_Doll-y_?"

No. I will not respond.

"Dolly? Wake up. We have to get ready for our evening meal."

My heavy eyelids pried themselves open and I barely propped up my body with my hands. With the last bit of my half-living strength, I tossed myself to the head of the bed and landed in a pile of pillows and an obscenely large white teddy bear; I went back to sleep. My little nap, however, didn't last very long, as I felt a light touch graze up and up… to my inner thigh.

I shrieked and leapt to the chandelier and clung to it for dear life. "What in the seven _Hells_, Ashleigh!" I roared; a perfect mixture of fury and terror on my face.

She frowned, "You didn't want to eat with me… I want to have fun with my dolly."

My expression morphed from mixed anger to pure wide-eyed fear in .3 second flat, "Not _THAT_ kind of fun, you won't!"

Her visage carried a look as if she was about to cry. She was unhappy. And from what I had learned in this short time, things did not turn out well when she was unhappy. Ashleighs' eyes began to flicker in anger. _Oh, shit…_

"Let's get ready to eat!" I chirped as quick and as optimistic as I possibly could, "Go pick out my outfit."

Ashleigh became a little child on Yule morning when she squealed "_Goody_!" and rushed into the hidden closet.

A feeling of immense gravity had begun to take effect to my ankle, or become noticed. Somehow, my adrenaline had acted up enough to bring the ball and chain along with me when I leapt into the chandelier, letting my leg dangle. The chandelier jerked, and my eyes darted to the ceiling. The chain that held up the chandelier was pulling down the hook from the plastered ceiling. In fear of a temper tantrum if the chandelier fell, I dropped to the floor and landed on the balls of my feet; the ball rolled a small distance from my ankle.

I rose straight on my feet as Ashleigh re-emerged from the closet with two dresses in her hands. Both were rather puffy and porcelain doll styled, and were easy to depict whose was whose. One was a pale yellow with white lace trimmings whereas the other was a deep red with black lace trimmings. We changed into the dresses… or she changed into hers and then dressed me, and then she added accessories on the both of us.

An hour later, we were finally done, and I was garbed in the red dress, black fishnet stockings and black Mary Jane's. My makeup consisted of black eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara, and deep red lipstick. My hair was down with a black satin ribbon acting as a headband; tied at the top in a simple bow. I now was a gothic doll… a pretty one. In the short time with Ashleigh, I had even begun to pick up on the doll-face that she mastered long ago. She had made me adorable, no longer the sexy thing I was referred as by mortal males. Whether this was good or bad, I wasn't so sure, but judging the look I was receiving from Ashleigh at the moment, it wasn't the greatest thing in the world.

"So," I spoke to hopefully get her to stop staring, "What's for our meal?" I asked, "Tea?"

"Of course not!" she grinned, "That's not until teatime," _Go figure…_ "I have something much better." She pulled out a chair at the little table and motioned me to be seated, and she sat across me.

She snapped her fingers a few times rapid-fire, and the door opened with Basil gripping on a pair of metal chains. On the end of these metal chains, he dragged two little mortal girls by the necks, probably each no older than eight. They were scared speechless.

"_Oooh_!" Ashleigh giddily clapped her hands together, "_Yummy_! Bring them over! Bring them over!"

Basil complied and jerked on the chains, making the children stumble and grip the rings around their throats before catching up to Basil reluctantly at the table.

"I hope you don't mind it I take the little yellow-haired one, Dolly…"

"Oh, no," I waved a hand, "Go ahead," I replied almost rushed. Ashleigh retrieved the blonde girls' chain as the child tried to run, but she gave the chain a playful tug and yanked the girl to the floor. The child gasped for breath and clung to the ring as Ashleigh dragged the body toward her by the neck and gripped the child's wrist. The child's hair waved behind her shoulder and I caught a glimpse of a yellow numbered tag pierced into her ear. _They're homebred_, I thought, _Her family probably farm mortals…_

I turned to Basil, who was offering the other chain to me, which I took. A child, who seemed to have learned from the other ones mistake, uneasily stepped to the chair at my left. She, like the blonde, was dressed in brown tarnished rags, her hair was raven black, straight and shoulder-length with bangs, and her dark brown eyes were filled with childish terror. Her pink flesh was covered in dirt. She looked younger than Ashleigh's meal, possibly seven years old.

Ashleigh wrenched her meal by the hair so her upper body was laid across the table. There was only a short cry as Ashleigh dove into the curve of the girls' shoulder and began to draw the sweet elixir, occasionally tugging on the flesh to maintain the bloods' constant flow. I faintly felt my child struggle within my carelessly strong grasp, but my hold didn't falter as I watched Ashleigh drain her victim dry.

She tossed the corpse onto the floor carelessly and gazed at me with innocent concern. "Dolly? Are you not well?"

"What?" I broke from my trance with a slight shake of my head.

"You haven't even touched your meal. Are you ill?" It was an awfully foolish question to decree considering there was next to no reason or possibility to be unwell.

"Oh," I shook my head, "No, no. It's just… I haven't fed from a child for—must be fifty years. I am not sure I even recall how they taste."

Ashleigh only smiled, "I promise you, they are quite luscious, Dolly. Give her a bite."

My face turned to the squirming mortal in my grip. She wanted to scream; I could easily smell it off her. The scent of fear radiated off her tiny body, arousing my bloodlust. And the fact that she knew that there was no hope for her to be saved.

With a firm clutch on her wrist, I pulled her closer to me, much more gentle than Ashleigh had been. Not wanting to deal with maneuvering around the shackle around her neck as Ashleigh had, I merely made a tighter grip around her wrist as I held it to my hungering lips; her gorgeous blue veins shone brilliantly through the thin pink casing. Without even a last glance toward the vampire doll, which was simply gazing at me; I stabbed into her wrist with my fangs.

My incisors tapped into the bloodstream, and a rush of great red warmth poured past my lips, which clasped tightly over the skin greedily. The blood of the pure innocent was intoxicating, and my primal instincts only begged for more, even as much as I received. My fangs buried deeper, and a gush of blood flowed more freely from her faint cry and tensing body, tempting me to tug at her flesh roughly. It was after several minutes of feeding when foreign sound caught my attention. A foreign sound away from my victim, Ashleigh, and Basil.

The child in my grasp fell motionlessly to the floor as my face darted toward the direction of the sound, as did Ashleigh. It came from the window, which curtains were drawn back for the soft waxing moon glow.

"_Ooooh_! A pretty birdie!" my eyes widened.

"_Lynn…_" I barely whispered as I stared at the large black raven seated on the windowsill, fluttering her glossy wings and cawing almost warningly.

Ashleigh rushed to the sill and attempted to catch the raven the way a mortal toddler would catch a firefly, and miserably failed as Lynn took flight to the chandelier.

"Come _down_, Birdie!" she pouted, stomping her feet childishly. Lynn hopped of the chandelier and only glided to my shoulder.

She cawed affectionately, as if to say that she was glad to see me, and I couldn't help but to smirk. No sooner had Lynn perched on my shoulder than the white door busted open.

"Miss Ashleigh!" the low ranked Makai demon guard exclaimed, "Intruders! Intruders in the ca-_aggh_!" the mortal demon didn't get to finish his little warning, however, due to a thorn-covered vine that wrapped itself around his throat. He was tugged back about a foot before he fell to the floor, dead and only to be replaced by the four mortals I had never been happier to see.

"Someone call for a rescue squad?" Urameshi grinned, standing confidently.

"Life! I came to save yo—" the _Almighty Kuwabara_ was cut short by the sight in front of him. Apparently all of them were.

What they saw was myself in that cute little gothic porcelain outfit, seated on a cushioned chair at a lovely table. A butler standing to the side of me, but the bodies on the floor remained unnoticed. They all stood there with mixed expressions of stun and confusion. Ashleigh, whom they hadn't noticed yet, even after she had resituated herself in her usual seat, was glaring at the lot of them.

"Err… you _did_ say you needed rescued, right?" the oaf asked stupidly, even though the others were most likely thinking the same.

I rolled my eyes and merely shook the chained leg, creating a bit of a rattle to direct their attention, and shrugged.

"_Who are you_?" she growled, and surprisingly in Japanese, "_Why _are you _here_?" her pale blue-gray eyes were glazing over to the deathly silver I recently learned not to drag on. "_You're_ not supposed to _be here_!" her voice rose with hatred.

The boys finally notice the young lamia, startled. "We're taking Life back with us!" Kuwabara proclaimed heroically.

"NO!" her chair was knocked to the floor as she stood abruptly. She reached over, grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to her from across the table, "She's MY Dolly! MINE!"

"_Dolly_?" I heard Urameshi mutter to himself.

"Hn," Hiei smirked maliciously, "So we have to skip chatting. I have no complaints," he unsheathed his katana, "Don't take it personally when I use your blood to mop the floors."

"_She's not yours_," she growled, her skin ever graying and distorting, "She's _Mine_!" followed by a large leap over Hiei and to the disarmed carrot-top.

Her long fangs were nearly in reach of the oafs' throat when Kuramas' rose whip lashed around her ankle and flung her back against the opposite wall, into the shelves. Porcelain dolls fell from their spots on the shelves and landed all over the floor, some faces shattered on contact with the panel.

"This was much easier than I thought it would be," Hiei smirked as he clenched onto his katana in his right hand and stepped in front of her form, "Too bad. I was looking forward to a little more bloodshed," and with a simple gesture, the blade swiftly pierced through Ashleigh's chest, between the breasts.

Urameshi aimed his finger at the shackle around my ankle and shot it off with a weak spirit gun, "Why didn't you just use your magick or something?"

"There were runes cast on it," I replied monotonously, rubbing my ankle before standing, "They couldn't break from the chained."

Hiei wrenched free his katana from Ashleigh's ribcage and quickly wiped it clean on the covers of the pink bed before sheathing it and turned his back on her, "Let's go."

But I didn't move, "Hiei…"

"What?"

"You didn't kill her…"

"H—" but Ashleigh's delicate, gray corpse fingers gripped around his throat from behind; cutting off his precious air supply.

"The fuck!" Urameshi exclaimed.

Ashleigh's elongated fangs were bared for a split moment before they plunged deep into Hiei's neck. Hiei's knees nearly buckled as he attempted to break free of her hold, but to no avail. We were almost too shocked to even move and Ashleigh continued to drink.

Apparently, I was the first to snap to reality, "Ashleigh!" She ignored me. My anger rose, "Ashleigh! Stop it right now!" Yet again, she ignored me once again. Seeing Hiei's body weakening for some reason made me even more furious to my break point.

I disappeared to all eyes and reappeared behind Ashleigh. With each of my thumbs, index, and middle fingers pinched together, "I said STOP!" I struck a pressure point on each side of Ashleigh's face where the jawbone connects to the skull. Her jaw was unhitched and Hiei stumbled from her clutches, pressing a hand to his neck.

Ashleigh backed away from me with a pain stricken face, "Dolly? Why did you do that?" I didn't respond and distracted my eyes to the scene around me.

The floor possessed scattered blood splatters and two young bodies. Hiei kicked at one of the table legs, being broken with a swift crunch. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara just stood there and stared at Ashleigh and me. And as if someone sent some silent signal, Kurama lashed out his rose whip at Ashleigh and flung her into the shelves again; another shower of dolls occurred.

Ashleigh fidgeted hastily as she crawled to her knees, "Don't take Dolly!" she screamed, "You can have any of **these** dolls!" she grabbed a doll on the floor and chucked it at Urameshi, who narrowly dodged it. She picked up another one and threw it at Kurama, "Take HER!" she threw another, "Take her!" and another "Take any of them!" she continued throwing more one after another, something glittering brimming her eyes.

Hiei advanced on Ashleigh, ignoring the dolls that flew by his head, the table leg held tightly in his hand in replacement of his blade. He reached out and seized her throat tightly, lifting her up eye level to himself. Ashleigh's skin paled back to its natural milk; her cheeks were dripping with water.

"_Dolly_…"

Then it hit me like a nascar and a concrete wall. Tears. The water was a tear. She was crying… over me? Why? A vampire can only cry once in an eternity, maybe twice. There she was, shedding countless tears… over me. She wasted her tears on me?

Hiei's grip on the stake was positioned over her heart, and between the masses of sobs, she didn't even attempt to fight back.

"Hiei."

"What the hell is it now, kyuuketsuki onna?" Hiei glared, agitated. I now stood beside him.

"Don't kill her."

"Why?" Kuwabara asked. He wasn't being ruthless, just curious.

I didn't even glance at Kuwabara, but kept my eyes on Hiei, "She's young. A child. And you know she's sick."

"Life," Kurama said, "She kidnapped you..."

"She was doing what her master told her to do," I looked at the tear stained Ashleigh, "She doesn't know what she's doing exactly."

Hiei didn't avert his burning red eyes from Ashleigh, but for some reason, I could feel him pricking into my mind. _Why are you so keen to kill her?_ His glare intensified on the child, but didn't say anything, out loud or in my mind.

A few minutes passed and Ashleigh collapsed to the floor, "If we see her again, I hold you to blame." He turned away and walked toward the door. I made to follow, but was held back my ankle. Fore a moment I thought I was chained again until I looked down at the sobbing vampire.

"Dolly…Please don't leave me… You're _my_ Dolly…"

I think it was pity that brought me to my knees at her level, "Ashleigh," I fought for the right words, "I'm not your dolly. You stole me. I'm _their_ dolly," I motioned a hand toward the boys, which Yusuke and Kuwabara conveniently plastered on a wide clown smile baring all pearly whites. I nearly sweat dropped, but forced myself not to ruin the 'moment', "I need to go back."

She stared at me with pleading eyes until she pulled me into her arms, "I love you, Dolly," she murmured into my shoulder as I just knelt there; no response to the hug she had on me or anything. I only stared straight past her through it all. She let lose the embrace, "You go, Dolly."

I smirked almost warmly as I rose back to my feet. "Mommy's going to be _very_ angry…" I heard her mumble to herself through the case of hiccoughs she picked up through all the crying. I left her behind as I began to leave with the boys through the door, "Wait, Dolly!"

The dress swished slightly as I turned back to her figure on her knees, "You said I could go…"

She rubbed the tears from her cheeks with the backside of her milky hand as she nodded, "But you need clothes. _Girls_ clothes," her pale eyes peered up at me past her hand and her voice was slightly raspy, "I remember how they dressed you… You looked like a boy." Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I caught the Fool Duo snicker as Ashleigh rushed to the closet.

She came back with two dresses: the green one I wore the night before and a more casual black one. It actually didn't look half that bad. It certainly wasn't as puffy as any of her other dresses, but slightly width-like nonetheless and loose enough around the skirt for plenty of legroom still. The top of it was high and had no sleeves, but a long-sleeved charcoal gray shirt was beneath it with faintly ruffled cuffs and loose ruffle of a turtleneck. All in all, it would have looked very good with my trench and maybe some manageable stiletto boots… hell, it would have looked good with the Mary Jane's I was wearing right at the moment.

She set the dresses in my hands as she desperately tried to fight back her remaining tears, but proved useless when she shoved past the boys and ran out the door with loud wails that could be heard till she was some hall away. A twinge of guilt resided inside me, but it did not surface and was shoved to the corner of my mind.

"Life?" Kurama spoke.

I snapped from my trance, "What?"

"What you said earlier... Are those really the reasons you had Hiei spare her life?"

I directed my eyes to the floor, "Some…"

"Then what else is there?" the detective interrogated.

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter…" I glanced back at the boys who shared looks of longing for information, which I didn't give. "Well, let's get back. I must see Mum." I started to walk out the door with the boys… until…

"Hey, guys!" I turned around. Kuwabara was still in the room next to the broken table.

"Deciding to waste our time, baka?" Hiei sneered.

"Are these supposed to be dead?" he pointed to the corpses on the floor.

I gave him a quizzical look, "Yes. Your point?"

"I'm no doctor, but I just saw this one move," he directed us to the girl with black hair.

"You're seeing things, _Kuwabaka_. Let's go," Yusuke said, aggravated.

"Wait…" the scents my nostrils had been filled with finally received attention. How could I have missed it? Her blood reeked of life.

"He's right. I smell it. She's alive," Kurama spoke as he re-entered the room.

"Aye'," I agreed, still astonished that my senses hadn't alarmed me.

Cautiously we all stepped back into the room and I knelt by the child. I could hear her heart beat… barely. I propped her head on my lap. The child's eyes were half-opened, and fear could be barely traced in her eyes as much as she felt it when she saw me. But her dark brown orbs kept losing their focus. "I thought I killed her..." my voice was croaky and distant.

Kurama stood over me, "She's alive, but only just. You took a lot of her blood, Life. There is no way she will survive I'm afraid."

"That settles it then," Hiei proceeded toward the child and myself, his katana became unsheathed, "I'll put her out of her misery."

"Hiei, are you crazy!" Urameshi yelled, "She's just a kid!"

"Which is why she shouldn't suffer."

Yusuke opened his mouth to retaliate but closed it again. He knew Hiei was right; I didn't have to waste my magick to read his mind to know that was what went through his mind. I gazed down at the little girl on my lap. Each breath she took was struggled. This was why I hadn't fed from a child in over fifty years; I felt pity for them, and to feel pity for a meal just spoils it. I hated to see an infant suffer.

"I have an idea," eyes turned to me. I kept my eyes on the girl, however. I gently tucked a tangled strand of hair behind her ear, "Sweetie," my voice was a caring tone that almost couldn't be acted, next to a whisper, "Sweetie, what's your name?"

The girl seemed to have done her best to look back at me, but her eyes kept losing their focus, "U- Um- Umeko..." she choked.

"Umeko," I spoke, "I have a medicine, and it'll make you all better. Do you want to feel better?" She didn't speak, only giving me a short nod. "Okay then. Open your mouth," she did and I held up my wrist, looking around the room.

Hiei, who was standing next to me, still had his katana in hand, resting limply at his side. I swiftly grazed my wrist down the sharp end of the blade, leaving a deep bleeding gash on my wrist. Taken aback, Hiei pulled back his katana, but it didn't matter to me. I held my arm, wrist down, over Umeko's mouth. The blood dripped into her mouth in a rhythmic pattern. At first, it only settled on her tongue, but after a few moments, she responded to the liquid.

Her little hands reached out for my arm and pulled it to her hungry mouth. Her teeth clamped over my wrist, her teeth began to dig into my skin in hopes of drawing out more blood. The gang was watching in revulsion.

"What is she doing?" Kuwabara asked the others in a repulsed voice, "Life, what's going on?"

I didn't answer; I was wincing slightly in pain from the little girl's biting. Umeko only grew hungrier the more blood she acquired from me; making me weak and a little lightheaded.

"Umeko, that's enough," I gasped, but she didn't stop, "Umeko, stop! Enough!" I managed to wrench my arm away from her grasp. I found myself on my hands and knees, gasping in lack of oxygen and a bit exhausted, but I forced myself onto my feet and looked from the boys who were focused on Umeko, to Umeko herself.

She was breathing heavily, gasping for air, and digging her nails into the rug. She was in far more pain than I was in. My ears were filled with deafening scream from her lungs. She screamed over and over again until I thought she would go mute.

"Life!" Kurama asked panicked, "What's happening to her!" he yelled over her voice.

"Have you ever seen _Interview with the Vampire_?" I asked, "Her body's dying," I didn't bother waiting for their response, "It'll be over soon enough." I remained my calm composure the entire time I spoke.

A few minutes passed and then screaming faded. It was as if someone pressed the mute button on the back of her neck or something. She was no longer gasping for air or digging her fingers into the floor. The boys watched bewildered, as the split ends in her hair disappeared and her hair became an even length, and even as she was smothered in dirt and grime her hair seemed to become glossier. Her dark brown iris's seemed to melt into a lighter golden brown, seemingly grunge orange; her skin paled to the same milky tone as mine. And the last visible change? Her canines grew into a pair of sharp, deadly fangs.

"_You didn't…_" Urameshi's eyes narrowed at me.

"She's alive, isn't she?" I nearly snapped back at him.

Umeko sat up and looked at me expectantly, "I want more."

"I'm sorry, Umeko," I reached for her hand and pulled her onto her feet, "But you will just have to wait. There is nothing to eat here."

She turned her head around every which way, "What about him?" she pointed to Hiei, "Can I have him? He looks good."

"I guarantee you, he's delicious," I smirked at Hiei as he glared back, "But those boys aren't food."

"Can we go now?" Kuwabara griped.

"Baka," Hiei snarled, "It's your fault we're still here."

"Then let's go!" Urameshi hollered from the doorway.

I pulled Umeko on my back for a piggyback ride, and we all finally left.

ooo

Apparently, Kurama had left a trail behind in the halls of the castle, so getting out was all about following the plants growing out of the marble floor. We all made it outside with no encounters as we made our way the forest that surrounded the castle. I took a glance back, "So I _was_ in a castle... It's so _pretty_…"

Okay, imagine the castle as one of those _'creepy'_ ones in horror films that just give off the _oh-my-goddess-we-are-gonna-die_ aura. The gang stared at me as if I belonged in an asylum, because apparently the _oh-my-goddess-we-are-gonna-die_ aura was actually getting to them… ex-nay on Hiei.

"What?"

Yusuke shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing..."

I snorted, "Hn. Whatever…"

Mountains and forest surrounded the castle on a cliff; there was no trace of civilization, other than the fortress itself. The night sky was enclosed with dark clouds.

"How do we get back?" I asked.

"Well," Kurama spoke, "We followed Lynn to get here, so we're not so sure where we're at."

"Lynn?" I glanced at the raven who was now perched on Hiei's shoulder, pecking at his hair. She's such a smart creature.

"But getting back won't be as difficult, thankfully," he finished.

Yusuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the compactor. The screen flickered and Koenma appeared, "Did you find her, Yusuke?"

"Yeah, we found her. Make us a damn portal already, Binky Breath!" Koenma scowled as a portal appeared and we all hopped through.

We all landed in Koenma's office. The boys all took their seats, except Hiei, who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed; Lynn still on his shoulder. Koenma in his teenage form was seated behind his desk.

"Life! Good to see you're back and well..." his voice broke at the sight of the little girl in rags attached to my back. Koenma soon regained his composure "And who is this, may I ask?"

I slung the girl off my back and gently nudged her toward Koenma's desk. She turns back to me, looking for reassurance, "It's okay," I spoke unusually sweet, "Tell him who you are."

She nodded hesitantly and turned to Koenma, "My name is Umeko," she mumbled timidly, "N—number 37455," she pulled back her hair from her right ear and showed the tag pierced into her ear, as if to prove she wasn't lying.

I heard the duo murmur to each other, wondering what the purpose of the tag was, but neither received answers. "Umeko?" Koenma spoke soothingly, "How old are you, Umeko?"

"Seven," her voice rose only the slightest.

"I see," he fixed his eyes on me and ditched the calm tone, "You made her into a vampire."

"I had no choice," I replied monotonous, "If I didn't she would've died."

"You know th—"

I held up a hand to silence him, "Perhaps we should discuss this in lesser company," and a pause, "And after I see Mum."

"Then I think we should discuss this tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Because I would like you to send your mother down here after your talk with her."

I stared at him, "Hn. Fine, whatever…"

"You all may go. Life, sunrise will be in a few hours."

"Which reminds me," I turned, "Have a nice coffin brought to my room? For Umeko, of course. You know how _homemade vamps_ are."

"Fine!" Koenma's patience lost, "Just go!"

"Sorry! You don't have to get all snippy," Urameshi mocked and with a few chuckles, we all left the office toward the bedrooms.

"I'm _hungry_!" Umeko complained as we drew near our rooms.

"I know," I coaxed, "But there isn't anything to eat here... We'll go out to eat together in the evening, okay?" She groaned but nodded. "Okay, let's go see my Mum." We departed to my mothers' room as the boys all stagger off into their own. Her room was clean and almost untouched, but Mum was nowhere in sight.

"Mum?" there was a shuffle and I glanced up at the ceiling. She was resting mainly on her chin and shoulders as she held her arms out for support and had her legs bending over her head and on the ceiling next to her hands. "What are you doing?" I asked exasperated.

She barely moved, "Yoga," her voice was low from the pressure, "On the ceiling…"

"_Why?_"

"I've been waiting for you," her legs swiftly swung downward and she gracefully dropped to the floor, "I couldn't leave. Koenma wouldn't let me." She sat down on the bed and peered behind me at the little child clinging to my dress, "Who's this?"

"Umeko," I answered, "She was from a farm. Bred," I showed her the tag on Umeko's ear.

"Hello, Umeko. It's very nice to meet you," she smiled, "Come here, let me get that tag off you."

Umeko inched her way over to Mum for the tag to be removed. It healed almost instantly. "You sired her?" it came more of a statement even though it was meant as a question, "You aren't keeping her, are you?"

I glowered at her, "Why wouldn't I? I'm all she has left."

"_Alright_. I was just wondering. I think she's adorable," we both watched Umeko wander around the room for a while, "So, what happened?"

I told her everything that happened from the time I were kidnapped to becoming Umeko's sire. "I see," she says, deep in thought.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, no, I don't know really... Woodruff, you said?"

"Yeah, you heard?"

"Kind of, I'm not sure. It sounds familiar... Then again, I have been around since the fifteenth century."

There was a few minutes of silence, "Well, sunrise is in less than an hour. I think we should turn in," I grabbed Umeko's hand and made my way to the door, "Oh, and Koenma said he wanted to see you in his office after we finished talking."

"What for?"

I shook my head "He didn't say."

I guided Umeko into my room. Resting on the floor next to my bed was a black glossy coffin. It looked awfully comfy. Soft white cushion walls and three white fluffy pillows. I helped Umeko into the coffin, "Sleep sweet," I said right before I closed it. I didn't bother changing out of the dress; I fell into the Land of Unconsciousness the moment my head hit the pillows.

ooo

My eyes fluttered open to someone nudging me. "_Mommy_, I'm hungry!"

_Mommy?_ I thought, _Well, it's not Sweet Cheeks…_

"_Mommy_! Get up! I'm hungry!"

"Alright, Umeko!" I hollered into my pillow, somewhat grumpy.

I dragged myself out of bed, "We'll leave in a half hour." I went into the bathroom, showered; brushed my teeth and hair, and other necessities. Twenty minutes later, I came out in a towel. I glanced at Umeko as I fished for clothes. She was still wearing filthy rags. I tossed her my only remaining pair of baggy black pants and my black baby-tee. "Put them on for now," I said, "We'll go shopping." Digging through your drawers again I could only find my hunting outfit, my pajamas, and the pink top that I had found in my pocket over a week ago. Groaning to myself, I forced myself in the leather pants and tied on the pink top. It felt odd being that close to nude; I found my trench, slid it on, and for once tied it closed.

I turned to Umeko and chuckled at the sight of her desperately trying to hold up the pants. I opened my belt drawer: the fullest drawer I owned, to find it completely empty. "What the…" _How could someone lose like fifty belts!_

I picked up Umeko, who was still figuring out how to hold up the pants, and walked into Hiei's room. He wasn't there and seemed to be untouched. I checked all the other boys' rooms to find no life. I found my way to the living room. Hiei was on the windowsill, Urameshi and Kuwabara were watching the tele' with Kuri on his lap, and Kurama and Botan were playing a game of Speed. None of them noticed me, yet…

"Where are my belts!" I screamed, causing everyone to jump some distance.

"What do you mean, Life?" Botan asked politely from her spot on the floor with the vulpes.

I glared at them all, "I had a drawer filled with over fifty belts. I go in there to get one for Umeko, and NONE of them are there!" I caught a certain someone sniggering out of the corner of my eye. I step in front of him and glared menacingly, "Yusuke? Do _you_ know where my belts are?" with a venomous tone.

Yusuke shook his head, "No, can't say I do."

I set Umeko down and she continued to fumble with the pants. I took a seat on Yusuke's lap and kept my eyes locked on his, "Umeko? What does Mama say about little boys who tell lies?"

"I don't wanna say!"

"What does Mama say?"

Umeko sighed "Little boys who tell lies will burn in the fiery pits of Hell with a domineering mother and an absent father."

"That's right. Good girl," still looking at Yusuke, "Yusuke, are you going to burn in the fiery pits of Hell with a domineering mother and an absent father?"

"No?" he choked.

"Give me my belts."

"I can't do it right now."

"Fine," everyone went wide-eyed when my hands went to the front of his pants, "I'll take yours then," I took his belt off and turned to Umeko to help her put it on.

"We are going out to eat. We should be back in about an hour. What time is it?"

Kuwabara checked his watch "9:30."

"Okay. I'll be seeing you all."

I left the palace to unknowingly have Hiei tail after me.

ooo

I gave Umeko a piggyback ride to the Ningenkai portal, and hopped from tree to tree through the forest and to the city. I set Umeko down in the crowded sidewalks and we began stepping down the crowded night streets.

"Now, Umeko. Hunting in cities is really simple. All you have to do is lure a person to you in a non-crowded place and take your snack."

"But the whole place is crowded…"

I pointed to a few alleys, "For the most part, those are always empty. Here, let me get you your first meal," I sat her behind a dumpster near the entrance of one of the alleys, "Watch." I stood at the entrance of the alley casually. I grabbed the wrist of a woman walking by and pull her into the alley, "Shizuka, is that you! Oh my! You look great! Did you lose weight? It's great to see you again!"

The woman was confused and a bit frightened, "Um… sorry. But I think you have me mistaken for somebody else..." I slammed her against the wall with one hand over her mouth. Her frantic struggled and her attempts of screaming were futile.

"Umeko, give her a try," she grabbed the woman's tan wrist and bit down. "Very good, Umeko!" I encouraged a few minutes later when the woman fell to the ground. Umeko, with blood stained teeth, smiled, looking very proud of herself.

"Shame on you, kyuuketsuki onna," a familiar soothed from behind me, "Continuing to break rules."

I turned and narrowed my eyes at him, "Well, rules are meant to be broken, Hiei."

Hiei was leaning against the opposite brick wall of the alleyway with his hands tucked into his pockets. "I take it you're babysitting?" I cocked an eyebrow and slipped a smirk.

"Of course… and Umeko," he leered.

I snatched another passerby from the sidewalk casually and reverse hand-chopped him in the temple. The mortal went limp in my hands. "Hungry?"

He glared, "Suit yourself then." I bit into the males' collarbone and drank my fill, which was not much; I did leave him alive, however. I let the body drop to the ground with a thud.

"We're leaving?" Hiei asked impatiently.

"We got stuff to do first," I replied, "Let's go, Makai Boy."

"Hn," he crept close to my ear as we three left the alley, "I'm not here to take orders from you, _Sweet Cheeks_."

ooo

The three of us were back in Spirit World by 10:30 with a couple of shopping bags full of clothes.

"And those are for…?"

"Umeko," I finished for the Duo, "She didn't have any." I stood by the couch watching Urameshi and Kuwabara play a game I understood as _Halo 2_ while I waited for Umeko to get out of the lavatory from changing into her new clothes. I needed my only good pants back. This _Halo 2_ didn't seem all that appealing, and I was relieved that I could soon be distracted from it by none other than Botan, who entered the room.

Accompanying Botan was my mum, "Koenma has been waiting to talk to you, Life. And he wants to talk to all of the detectives afterwards."

We all nodded. I looked to Mum and a thought struck me, "Were you in Koenma's office all day?"

"What?" she snapped out of a trance from the tele' apparently, "I mean, yes. The windows in the hall were open and the sun rose by the time we finished talking."

I shrugged it off as the lavatory door creaked open, "How do I look, Mommy?" She wore a flow-y navy skirt that reached her toes and a black long-sleeved shirt that read _"My parents got me at a flea market!"_ next to a picture of cardboard boxes and a teddy bear.

I grinned, "You look adorable."

"_Mommy!_" the boys and Botan exclaimed.

"Got a problem with that?" I growled menacingly. I looked back at Umeko, "Me and the boys have to go talk to Koenma. Why don't you hang out with my mum, okay?"

"Okay!" she beamed. She grabbed Mum's wrist and lead her down the halls and away from sight.

ooo

The Reikai Tantei remained outside the door as I entered the office.

"Life," Koenma acknowledged my existence, "Sit."

I took a seat in a chair directly across his teenage figure. Koenma stamped a few more papers before setting it all asides.

"Life. You made Umeko a vampire," he spoke seriously.

"I'm a bit more than vaguely aware of that…" I grumbled.

"You are aware it is forbidden," he snapped, "I know that changing the young is illicit to your kinds' laws. And do not take me for a fool."

"She would have died," I retaliated.

"Which would have been much better than what she has to put up with now," he reacted, "She is only seven years old! She is young and defenseless. She will never be able to live alone."

"I know this!" I roared, standing upright and flinging the chair across the room, "Stop _lecturing_ me! I will take _care_ of her!"

"Can you! You barely have the time to be with your mother anymore and you haven't even had a mission yet!" he too, rose from his seat, holding himself up with the desk, "Would you even be bothered for her!" He huffed a few breaths, calming himself down, "I have made my decision," he spoke at a much lower tone than previously, "She will see daylight."

The door slammed open and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama stormed in; Hiei strolling behind.

"Koenma, are you _serious_!" the detective yelled, "You can't kill her!"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara agreed, "She's too cute!"

"Seriously, Koenma, take a child's life?" Kurama reasoned, "It sounds a bit rash…"

"Hn."

"_A bit rash?_" Koenma clarified, "Kurama, do you _know_ the laws of her world? I don't know many, but I know fully well of this one. If there is an underage homemade vampire, others will show no hesitation to put it out of its misery. Some will actually go out of their way to do so! And if they found out the sire, surely, some will kill them, too!"

"But we can all take care of her!" Yusuke cried, "Constant watch and we'll take out anyone who stands in our way. You know we can do that!"

"_Please!_" the Duo dropped to their knees as Kurama, Hiei, and myself managed to maintain our dignities.

Koenma groaned, "Fine! Fine! You happy? You all always somehow manage to get your way!"

"_Yes!_" the Duo cheered aloud and I inwardly did as well. But the twitch didn't manage to stay away from my lips, same with Kurama, and Hiei even tried to pay less attention than usual.

"Now," Koenma broke up the celebration, "News for all of you… or more for Life and Hiei," he tossed a hanger carrying a long black trash bag to the two of us.

"What are these?" I questioned.

"Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara already have these," he replied.

"But what are they?" Hiei asked.

Koenma grinned broadly, "Your uniforms."

* * *

Wow, that's the chapter. It's actually not as long as the last chapter was, but I was busy for a while. Sorry about that. I've decided something… **If at least 5 people don't review, I'll stop writing!** Yes, pay attention to the bold letters. Heed their words.

REVIEW, PLEASE!

The Hidden Pagan (a.k.a. Seira Relur)


	10. MASH

I guess this is the way I can respond to my reviewers, so here it goes.

**Kya Kurama**: First of all, yes. I am a pagan, which I described in the previous chapter, is an earth-based religion. And I also left a link on my profile for any desiring more information.

And second of all, why did I choose to be so? Here's the thing. All my life and most of my ancestors have been Catholics, and until I was twelve or thirteen, I just let the words they said slide by and ignored them pretty much all together. My mom one time told me that religion is very important, because if you don't believe that there is a higher being other than you, you'll grow up to be careless of others and think mostly for yourself. Now that I think back on that, I'm sure it's only true for some. But anyway, I started to actually listen to mass and found out what "we believe in". I have to say I was shocked and deeply offended.

First thing that made me mad was learning that Catholics only believe humans have souls. Not animals. Not plants. Not stones. _Nothing_ else. And well, I always believed everyone and everything had a soul no matter what.

Second thing I realized was that they said all homosexuals, bisexuals, and anyone who would even think of trying something with the same sex would go to Hell. And that's just downright stupid. It's cruel and unfair. Once again, something I strongly disagree with.

Thirdly and the last one I'm going to mention is the God. I read the Bible and actually paid attention to the stories, and even when I got not even a quarter through it, I had my own opinion on this God. I thought about how jealous, vengeful, and egotistical he was, and that just shouldn't be. He turned people into a pillar of salt for looking back at a town! He punished people for having different beliefs and preferring their own idea of life. This is my view, but I don't want to follow a ruler who punishes people for their outlook. And I apologize to anyone who is offended by this. This is my opinion and nothing more.

Anyway, after that I said to myself that I wanted nothing to do with Christianity if they believe in someone so cruel. So I began searching on the Internet, looking for religions that better suited me and I found Wicca. I continued reading that subject more and found Neo-Paganism, which is what I decided on. The Goddess is so much kinder and loves you for no matter who you are or how you celebrate anything. Heck, on pagan holidays, so my mom doesn't get suspicious, I just bake brownies or cookies or something and decorate them in ways that symbolizes the holiday but doesn't give it away (like colored frosting) and I just tell my mom that I was bored.

Well, choosing a religion is actually very difficult for some and should not be taken lightly. Have an open mind. And if you have mixed feelings between more than one, mix it up to your own. My best friend did that. She has been raised Protestant, but believed a lot of what Buddhism says, too. So she's a mix of that... and Paganism. And I have no problem with that. It works for her, and she's open-minded with my religion. She even helps me with rituals sometimes.

But really, if you are looking for something that honors the earth and everything in it, my opinion, you might want to look up Wicca, Paganism, or even Druidism. And if you do, or if any of you'd just like to chat about whatever, my AIM is SeirA6ReluR6136.

**mandy**: … Dude, you frickin rock! Not only have you boosted my ego, but also you made me shocked and surprised. People actually talk about my stories outside of the computer? I actually didn't really think I was good enough to be worthy of a subject of outdoor conversing. And people get their friends into them, too! That kicks ass! Inerasable Sin is actually a story that is being remodeled from my old quizilla quiz chapters that I only got to chapter 11 on then decided to start over here because there was a lot of stuff in it that I didn't like. This one is much better, and they're all turning out to be over twice the length of the old ones. I've made adjustments to this version as the people who migrated from quizilla know. I shall say thanks to you and keep promoting me because you're awesome. I will also have this posted before my birthday because of you (which is the day before Easter… I'll be 17).

And, oh yeah, Hiei is _very_ hot. When I was in middle school I didn't say anything about how I found Matt from the 1st season of Digimon hot, because I thought it was weird. Which it is. But then a girl in my class and I were talking and cartoons were brought up and she talked about how she was obsessed with Escaflowne and how hot the guy was. I was like "Wow. So I'm not the only one who thinks like that?" Its funny, I guess. But I don't really talk about anime outside of the computer anymore because… well I don't really know. But I guess it's more of something I like to keep to myself and people I don't know. You know, something that's sort of mine. But my anime-obsessed cousins know, and one of them got me into Fruits Basket (I love Kyo Sohma!).

Hmm… Matt, Hiei, Kyo… all of them are the strong, silent (Okay, Kyo's not that quiet…) types… Oh yeah, I love strong, silent types! Now you got me to make the connection that I love the strong, silent types. You definitely ARE awesome!

You so deserve a brownie for that lovely paragraph. What's your address? I'll mail it to you. 

**carianne**: total awesomeness as well! No, I don't speak all those languages, but I wish I did. I only know Spanish, which will be used later in the story (Most likely chapter 12). I'm gonna be taking Latin next year, though. So hopefully, I'll be able to correct any words I have in Latin already, though I hope there aren't that many.

I guess that the reason that I'm as good at describing the fight scenes like I do is because I am a 1st Dan in Kempo martial arts (1st Dan is a black belt, and Kempo is a Japanese style). I have been taking the bo staff (my favorite weapon) for six years, know the basic way of handling sais, escrima, and have recently began taking katana lessons (Fun Fun!) I love weapons, but I find nothing better than using good ole' fashion fists and kicks. I just feel more in control and I don't have to worry as much about being disarmed. I guess knowing karate just makes it easier to visualize and describe a body's movements.

Yeah, Christie is my favorite, too. I love her hair! Someday, I'm gonna streak my hair silver… once I find the dye. And I think Halo 2 sucks, too. It bores me oh so very much so. And Spongebob ROCKS:D

**Nytmarez**: Oh, there'll be more than vamps and werewolves in this. Trust me. And there are a lot of secrets about Life's society that will be revealed much further on in the story. I don't know when though. Maybe chapter 20 at the earliest. I haven't decided yet. Yeah, I like how Hiei keeps calling Life Sweet Cheeks, too. I only decided that when I was typing chapter 7 and I was like "That's funny. I'll keep doing it." Which is obviously what I'm doing. I used to get weird looks from my mom when I laughed at my stories and others, too. Eventually, she gave up trying to figure out what I was laughing about, but now she wants to read my story. And _that's_ a **huge** no-no! I talk too much about Paganism in here, and I can't let her find out about it. She may make me stop writing (Because I _do_ get into detail about Paganism). But now she's threatening to kick me off, so I made an evil deal with her… She'd get to read one chapter for every episode of Fruits Basket that she watches and pays attention to with me (And I'll quiz her). Then I'll just take the chapters on Word, modify them to take off the comments before and after the chapters start and end, then just tell her that I had to do a lot of research about Wicca to make the story believable. She can read the documents or I could print them out… wait… maybe NOT print them. This is already over a hundred pages as it is. Heheh… And you shall be in the National Guard! The Flame Throwing Department! Oh, and when it comes to rituals for your practice if you become a pagan, when it comes to the holidays, do what I do and just bake something and secretly hold it in honor of the holiday. The Goddess loves whatever you do… you don't have to burn a candle for that. ;)

**InuyashaHotSpringsOwner**: cool name, for one. And who is the friend? Would it happen to be… _**mandy**?_ Or who else? Haha. I know you love what I do… because I'm perfection without wheels!(Made that up myself!) And here's your antidote… you shall not die.

Holy crap, that's a lot of replying! It took up two and a half pages on Word! Anyway, on with the story…

Disclaimer: Fortunately for all of you, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, because if I did, you'd have to pay me for every world read or spoken of them. I'd be RICH! AND I'd own all of the Yu Yu Hakusho DVD's UNEDITED! (Which I'm hopefully getting the first season for my birthday… My mom thinks it's pathetic seeing I'm going to be seventeen.)

"_Uniforms_?" I exclaimed disbelievingly, "You mean like _detective_ uniforms?" I questioned hopefully.

"No," he answered, "Though I have been wondering when those would be coming in… _These_ are your _school_ uniforms."

"_School!_"

"That's right," Koenma grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

"_Forget it!_" Hiei and I found ourselves shouting in sync; looked at each other, "_Stop that!_" looked away from each other and cross our arms across our chests, "_Hn!_"

Much to my discomfiture, the outburst earned myself laughs from the rest of the boys in the room, excluding Hiei of course.

I felt my ears starting to burn. "_Aww!_ Life's blushing!"

"**SHUT UP!**" I roared, feeling the flush in my ears spread to my cheeks. This was so unlike me. I never blushed.

I balanced my left elbow on my folded right armed and hid my face behind spread fingers. I peered back at Hiei who leaned against the wall practically behind the rest of the Reikai Tantei. He had let his uniform drop to the floor as he glared menacingly at it. His cheeks, too, were reddening.

So Makai Boy gets embarrassed, too… I thought to myself. 

After a few minutes, my face cooled down and the laughter ceased.

"Back on topic…" Koenma spoke, "You'll be attending the same school as Kuwabara and Yusuke."

Hiei's glare switched from the uniform to the teenaged prince. "But I was home schooled," I argued.

Koenma smiled almost evilly, "Ah, yes. I spoke with your mother about that—"

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

"She informed me the home school ploy was just to help you to avoid being outdoors in the daylight. You have never been competently educated in your life."

"I taught myself everything. I know more than any of _them_ do," I jabbed a finger toward the Tantei.

"Mostly history I assume? The majority of it you experienced first-hand…"

"Not all true, but so?"

"What do you know about algebra? Biology? Geometry? Chemistry? Calculus?"

"I know all the math and science I need to know... I lived 162 years without needing to memorize the periodical table and so have billions of humans and demons. I know enough. I know several languages fluently, thank you very much."

"And why do _I_ have to go?" Hiei asked irritated, "There is no purpose for me to be in a lowly _ningen school_."

Koenma slightly narrowed his eyes at Hiei, "Because I don't want you around."

That's cold… 

"That's awfully crude," Kurama murmured.

"That's just whack!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Hiei glared forebodingly at Koenma but didn't press on. Koenma turned back to me "You're still going, both of you. No excuses." I sent a death glare his way, yet he somehow remained unaffected by it, "Your first day of school starts tomorrow at 8."

"PM?"

"_AM_! So I suggest you all get home and go to bed."

Grumbling, I followed the boys out into the hall. As I made my way through the living room and on my way to the stairs leading to the rooms, I noticed that I was no longer following Yusuke, Kurama, or Kuwabara. I turned and saw them heading for the hallway leading out of the palace.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Huh?" Urameshi looked at me, "Going home, where else?"

"_Why?_"

"Tomorrow's Monday. We go home during the weekdays mostly."

"Since when?"

"They always have," Hiei muttered next to me, "You're just asleep when they've been at school."

_Oh…_ I guess it made sense. "I guess I'm staying here…"

"Yes," Kurama answered, "Hiei is, too."

I nodded. "So, we'll see you tomorrow," Kuwabara said.

"_If I go.._" mumbled silently as I head for the stairs.

"Oh, Life?"

"What is it, Wa Ko?"

"Just letting you know," Kurama said, "Botan will be here to make sure you two don't try to skip school," he smiled, "Bye!"

Grumbling once again, I stomped my way up the stairs behind Hiei. In the hall, Mum and Umeko were playing catch with a red ball outside the doors.

"Getting ready for school?" Mum snickered.

"Shut up. It's your fault. Why do you have to be a gossip-case, anyway?"

"Good_night_," she chirped.

"Hn!" the door slammed behind me, changed out of the leather pants and into the pajama pants. I didn't even bother taking off the very thin material of a hot pink satin string bikini top, and plopped myself on the bed.

This was cruel. Just plain downright _cruel_. _HN! Stupid mothers… What good are mothers anyway besides bringing you life, feeding you, sheltering you, comforting you, clothing you, and educating you?_

It was by 11:30 that my grouchiness sub-sided and I drifted to sleep.

ooo

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

_WHAT THE FUCK!_ I shot from the bed almost cat-like and landed on my hands and balls of my feet.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

The door… "WHAT!" I screamed, really pissed off to be awoken at—6 in the morning! _Who the hell wakes up at—oh yeah. School… Damn…_

"Get UP, damnit!" Hiei shouted through the door.

"Forget it," I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear, "I'm not going."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"_Yes, you are_."

"_No, I'm not_."

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"No, I'm NOT!"

There was no counter from the other side of the door. Instead, there were leaving footfalls. I crawled back onto the bed and hid myself under the think blankets and drifted back to sleep… until I felt a strong grip around my chest.

With able to fight back, I felt those arms lift me from the bed and myself being flung over his shoulder. I could not see where he was taking me, for I was still wrapped tightly in the blanket, but I felt his muscles soon stop and a new sound filled my ears. Was that… rain?

When I was tossed into a large bowl I realized it was not rain, but a bathtub… filling with ice-cold water.

I screamed louder than I had in a very long time, and struggled to crawl out of the tub, but with not being able to see and being wrapped in a cocoon, I couldn't move. "HIEI, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, only to hear rushing water and snickering, "**HIEI! DAMNIT, GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!**"

I continued to struggle, and finally wriggled myself out of the covers and tripped my way out of the tub and onto the floor at Hiei's feet. _If this couldn't get any more humiliating…_

"Get cleaned up now, kyuuketsuki onna," he glowered with that smirk somehow still planted, "Be ready in an hour." And without another word, he left through the open doorway and jumped off the upper circle past the previously wide glass balcony doors.

I spent a half an hour on my lavatory duties before stepping back into my room. The bag with the so-called "uniform" lay innocently enough on my bed, but still, I approached it with great caution. _It can't be that bad…_ I assured myself before tearing open the bag.

ccc

I sat on the kitchen counter, awaiting my ramen to cook along with the baka kyuuketsuki onna to come down.

"**YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!**"

I smirked to myself, _I suffer, you suffer, Sweet Cheeks…_

ccc

I stared in horror at the thing. It was hideous. It was horrifying. It was… _this!_

It was blue a blue skirt, reaching to just below my knees, and a blue long-sleeved collared top, and a yellow scarf-like fabric tied from beneath the collar and revealing the knot near the breast area. And apparently, I was supposed to wear another blue shirt beneath it. The only good this I could say about it was that it didn't show as much as I have seen in other schools, and the sleeves were long. Oh, and how nice of Koenma to give me a shoebox with the pair of white socks I was supposed to wear with the white tennis shoes.

_I am not wearing this… I am **not **wearing this…_ Then a thought struck me… _yet…_

ooo

I entered the kitchen with my trench coat and sunshades on.

"We go—_ing?_" I stared at the Makai demon in almost visible shock. Hiei was glaring… Hiei was… Hiei wasn't… wearing black… blue… like my blue… male uniform… vibrations in my throat… _keep control… keep control… keep contr—…_

I stifled a snort. Another. And another less heartedly. Then… "Ppuh… Hnhnhnhn—Heheheheheh—Hahahahaha—HAHAHAHAHA—!"

For some odd reason, Hiei sported an_ I-so-want-to-kill-you-in-the-most-painful-way-possible-within-my-being_ look. "SHUT UP, ONNA!"

But I just kept laughing. I didn't heed his command at all. It was just too priceless. But, unfortunately, all good things have to end, and it ended after Hiei directed a broken chopstick to my heart.

"Had enough?" he leered.

I finished up with one last snort, and then quickly regained my composure.

"Hn," he turned away from me as we made our way to the Human World portal, "Pig."

From the depths of my throat came one of my true vampire growls, but I said nothing more as we passed through the portal.

ooo

Kurama was kind enough to greet us at the portal entrance about fifteen minutes ago, but now we were at the school to be welcomed by both Urameshi and Kuwabara.

"Made it here alright, you two?" Yusuke questioned, and I seemed to have picked up an almost suggestive tone.

I cocked an eyebrow, but considering I was still a bit pissed that I was forced to be at this prison, I said nothing. The school was rather large and gray. Some odd number of stories and a large yard up front with a high wall almost protecting it from the street. Bustling mortals in uniforms similar to Hiei and mine's swarmed the facility and very well possibly were avoiding the pale woman in a trench coat. A.K.A. Yours Truly.

"Keiko! Hey!" my eyes snapped away from the building and to the female Urameshi seemed to have been directing. The mortal called Keiko brushed her way past the passerby's with a small brown bag strapped to her shoulder. She was attractive. Not the hottest girl in school, but beautiful in her own odd way nonetheless. Her hair was chocolate and shoulder length with bangs, with large eyes that matched. Her skin was fair, most certainly darker than mine; her body was slender and stood about two inches higher than myself. I immediately got the stern, but loveable vibe from her. And I caught the intimate attraction between her and our own detective, as well.

"Hey, Yusuke," she smiled. He slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Nice skirt," he grinned. **SMACK!**

"Yusuke, you pervert!" she yelled with her had still outstretched. My _loveable_ impression seemed to be leaning out the window. _Damn, she can slap…_

"_What?_" the detective whined, rubbing the red handprint on his cheek from the ground he was slapped to, "It's a compliment."

"Humph!" she turned away from him, and seemed to have caught sight of everyone else for the first time, "Oh! Hi, Kurama. Kuwabara… Hiei? I thought you didn't go to school."

Hiei glared at her, "Hn."

"Koenma just sent Hiei and Life here for their first day of school," Kurama explained with his usual smile that seemed to make a crowd of girls twenty feet to the right of him sigh and commence gossip.

"Life…?" her eyes landed on mine, "Oh, so you're with them?"

I nodded, "You close with the detective?" I sniffed the air, "I smell him on you."

She blushed, half embarrassed, half angry… probably at the thought of Urameshi still on the ground and now peeking up her skirt. "_Yes_," she hissed aggravated and kicked him in the face as to direct him away… exactly what I would have done. _I think I'm going to like this Keiko…_ "I guess you're not human?" she asked after a moment.

I crossed my arms across my chest and stared at random people's feet. "She's on the team now," Yusuke finally stood up, "She's on probation."

She smiled at me, "Nice to meet you, Life," she held a hand out for me to grab.

Tentatively, I reached out and complied, "Likewise," I mumbled with disinterest.

ooo

We all strode within the building together, when a loud, irritating ring filled the halls. I immediately crouched down and covered my sensitive ears, "What the HELL was that!" I cried out in alarm. Over a dozen of the mortals that filled the hall stared at me oddly.

"That was the bell," Kurama crouched down next to me and helped me back up, "It rings at the beginning and end of every class. It'll ring again in a few minutes and those who aren't in their class at that time are tardy."

"How many are there?" I asked, "Classes?"

"Nine, including lunch."

"Where do we go?" Hiei sneered.

"You and Life will have to go to the office to find out what Koenma assigned you guys," Kuwabara said.

"But we have classes to go to, so you two will have to find your own way," Kurama finished.

"But—"

"See you later!" they had already sped off their separate ways, leaving Hiei and myself standing there in the dispersing crowds in the hall.

The both of us could do nothing but stand there like idiots until the bell rang a second time, and only one or two people besides us were left in the hall, running through random doors.

I turned to Hiei "We should look."

"Hn."

The two of us walked side by side down the empty hallways, reading the plaques on the doors, in deep pursuit for the office. We found it twenty minutes later and soon came back out with schedules in hand.

"Name off your classes, Makai Boy."

Hiei was walking a couple paces ahead of me, and in a smart-ass tone, "Why do you want to know?"

My right eye slightly twitched in exasperation, "Because I do. Tell me," I commanded.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Forget it."

"Yes. Give it to me."

Hiei rolled his eyes in aggravation, and glanced at his schedule, "Language III."

"Yeah."

"Art,"

"Match."

"Foreign Language: English I."

"Easy."

He glared.

"Got it."

"Hn. Study hall."

"Mm-hm."

"Advanced Math."

"Yes."

"Lunch."

"Indifferent."

"Chemistry."

"Sí."

"World History III."

"Oui."

"Physical Education."

"Sa—not same," I disrupted the beautiful pattern of class schedule-ness, "Psychology/ Sociology?" _The fuck was that toddler smoking?_

"Probably that you lack social skills," Hiei replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Shut up, Hiei! If anyone needs to improve social skills, it's you... What do they do in physical education?"

"Throw things at each other... Climb an occasional rope... Wear shorts…"

"I'll trade," I offered.

"You can't trade a class," he objected.

I glared, "Whatever."

We both eventually found our 1st period class and entered. The teacher, a male who was apparently giving a lecture, turned to the both of us, "And who are you two?" he questioned. I said nothing, but handed him a slip of paper given to me by the secretary, and watched him read it over. "You both are late. Even for new students."

My face, showing no emotion along with Hiei, "No one told us where the office was."

"But according to the time written on this note, you're both still ten minutes late. You missed over half the class." I had an eerie feeling that I wasn't going to like this man that much.

"No one told us where the class was either," Hiei murmured.

The man sighed, "Very well. My name is Mr. Michiba, and I'm your language arts teacher," turned to the class, "Everyone! This is Hiei Jaganshi and Life Hawthorne. Make them feel... welcome." I spotted Urameshi in the back, not that it was hard considering he was waving his arms frantically in the air. "Mr. Urameshi, I've already told you, no more restroom breaks. You never come back," Michiba said.

Yusuke stopped waving, but still held his arms limply in the air, "But I don't need to use the restroom. I was waving."

"Well, I think they saw you. Mr. Jaganshi, Ms. Hawthorne. Please take your seats."

I found a seat to the left of the detective, and Hiei sat to the left of me, next to the window in the back corner.

"Before we continue, Ms. Hawthorne, I would like you to take off those sunglasses."

"Forget it."

Students gasped. Michiba narrowed his eyes "Excuse me?"

"They're prescription," I lied.

"I see," he stared at me suspiciously, "Well, I doubt that _coat_ of yours isn't prescription. Take it off. It's against dress code."

I glared, "_Fine_." I stood and pulled off my trench coat, ready for inspection. Students gaped at me—aside from the staring Hiei. I definitely changed my uniform... I was wearing black fishnets, but that wasn't the half of it. I drew little cartoonish cross bone skulls all over my white tennis shoes, random patches were safety pinned all over my skirt, and a few on my shirt. The yellow scarf was gone and I also screwed in pyramid studs rimming the bottom of the skirt. Chains dangled off my waist. There were tears all over the sleeves of the top but were either sewn back together with black string, or replaced with zippers. My pentagram necklace was out for all to see. I looked like a schoolgirl gone bad, and it looked awesome. Half the guys gawked at me, the other half scowled along with all the girls, except one, who I could tell was goth due to the black lipstick and eye makeup. She had the '_Why didn't I think of that?_' look on her face.

I sat back down, "Ms. Hawthorne! Would you care to explain why it looks as if you fished your uniform out of a dumpster?" Michiba's face was burning red with anger.

My face remained unemotional "Trust me. This is an improvement."

"And how's that?"

"I don't look like the rest of the flock for one."

"Detention after school, Ms. Hawthorne. I hope you'll enjoy keeping Mr. Urameshi company." I side-glanced at Yusuke who seemed awfully proud of himself.

"Detention?" I asked.

Michiba's back was now facing me, "DCV. Dress code violation."

"Detention?"

"_Yes_, Ms. Hawthorne. Detention," he growled, his ears boiling. He turned to my desk and set down a pink slip of paper next to my hand. He stepped back to the front of the class and finally continued his lecture.

_Detention?_ "_What an asshole_," I muttered in English loud enough for everyone to hear.

To my dismay, Michiba once again stopped his lecture and narrowed his eyes at me, "Ms. Hawthorne. How unfortunate it is for you that the only member of the faculty that doesn't speak fluent English is the janitor and I understood every word you just said. Detention for the rest of the week." He continued on with his lecture.

_What a jackass_… I thought.

"_Wouldn't have happened if you didn't ruin your uniform,"_ Hiei butted in my mind.

_And lose my dignity like you? Have you even looked in a mirror? _I smirked in Hiei's direction as he glowered back.

"_Bitch."_

_Asshole_, I snapped back in a more singsong voice.

ooo

Hiei and I continued out quest for the art room through the humble halls. Neither of us even glanced at each other. Kids were giving me weird looks now that my coat was in the locker Yusuke found for me.

"I wish art instructors didn't grade people by talent and taste," I spoke out.

"Hn," Hiei replied, "That was not the least bit random," with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"I took a night course for art twenty years ago. Art teachers grade on a person's talents or their own taste in art. They tell you what to do. I hate that. Art is supposed to be a form of expressing yourself, yet they tell you how to express it."

"Well deal with it. They're going to do the same here," Hiei growled.

"Hn," I scoffed, "How would you know?"

"I'm about as old as you. And not much has changed besides technology and clothes."

I glanced at the Makai demon as the tardy bell rang for the second class, "Haven't you been in Makai all your life?"

He glared at me. "Shut up."

I cocked an eyebrow in victory and remained silent for the five minutes before finding the art room. We entered a nearly full room; only one table remained empty, which we soon occupied. "You're late," a male voice spoke.

"Hn," replied, "Is was just a fix of searching for this room," I turned to the supposed instructor.

I was faintly surprised, because he didn't hold the image of a professor at all. He looked about fifty in mortal existence, yet I've never seen a fifty-year-old male like him. His hair, even tied in the back of his head, reached his mid-back, and light brown. In his sockets was a pair of light blue irises. He wore black jeans held up by a black leather belt with an odd shaped bronze buckle, black clogs, black socks, and a black tee shirt with _'Cirque du Soleil'_ scripted across in white.

"It doesn't matter," he said, "I was just saying you came here after the bell. No big deal." I had to say after meeting Michiba; I figured all the instructors here were… _well_… dicks. But this man held something in him that was impossible to loathe… whatever it was.

I could do nothing but dimly nod and peer at Hiei, whose face was emotionless toward mine.

"I already told everyone else," he motioned toward the other students who seemed to either fear or hate us, "My name is Mr. Ray. I just moved here with my wife over the summer from the United States."

He was so unlike a teacher. Just… _odd_ compared to others. But it was interesting. If he looked this far apart from them, how much would he _act_ apart from them?

"Now, lemme' tell you all something I really hate," he spoke to the entire class, "Art teachers who teach you how to do everything. Who grade you on talent and their own taste in art. Teachers who tell you to express yourself then they tell you how to express it…"

Holy shit… 

"_I'd wish for something else quick, before your luck runs out,"_ I glanced at Hiei, who still kept the straight face, but I could swear his eyes held major amusement.

"I am not here to stand and teach," Ray continued, "I am here to confuse you rather than answer your problems through lessons. I want you to leave here with more questions than you came here with."

Hiei was right. This was one Hell of a stroke of luck. A girl raises her hand, "What are you saying?" she asked.

The pony tailed man held up his hand, "There will be no need to raise your hand in this class... You have something to say, just say it... Anyway, what I'm saying is for you to think for yourself... Art is the only subject in school that you actually have to think, and that's what I want you to do."

Looking around the class I saw an ocean of confused and shocked faces. "But we do have to think in other classes—"

"No. You have to remember in every other class. This is the only one you think," Mr. Ray interrupted a boy.

"We have to think on how to figure problems in math, though," a girl spoke.

"You have to remember how to add and subtract. Art is a puzzle, a way to express yourself. You have to think to solve a puzzle, to express yourself on paper or whatever."

Some of the kids seemed to understand what he was saying... I understood perfectly well, but I wasn't able to tell whether Hiei did or not.

"Now, for your first assignment" Ray ended the debate, "I want a four by four cube. Make it into whatever you want. Be creative. But the catch is, there can be no top or bottom. You can set it on whatever face and it's not upside up or upside down. Listen to exactly what I say and don't say. You all have the rest of the week for this project. Scissors, glue, paper, rulers, and exacto-knives are over there. And I want no bloodshed or brain and noodle soup on the floor. The janitor just swept before school even started. Begin."

Students began to scurry about the classroom; grabbing paper, scissors, glue, and whatnot. Mr. Ray sat at a random table and just started carrying on conversations with the students. Hiei was sitting with his arms across his chest. "Aren't you going to do anything?" he questioned irritably.

"Lovely to know you care about my education," I replied sarcastically, "But, maybe you need to consider your own." He scowled and said nothing more. I too, sat there in silence, deep in thought.

Ten minutes later, I felt a light probing in my mind, _Get out._

"Hn," Hiei grunted, and I felt his presence in my head cease. A preppy looking female mortal at that moment decided to be nice enough to travel three feet out of her way to elbow me in the head as she passed. Normally, I would have pounced on that black-haired bitch and sucked her dry. Fortunately for her, the knock to the skull brought up an idea.

I stood and made my way toward the door when a voice sounded out, "Where're you going, Miss—"

"Hawthorne," I answered, "I need to get something…"

"I can't let you out unless you need to use the restroom," he grinned, and the glint in his eyes gave me the message.

"I need to go to the lavatory," I spoke.

"Look both ways before you cross the hall," he smiled.

I smirked and left to retrace my steps. After a few minutes of hall wandering, I found what I was looking for. A _vending machine_. A mortal food-dispensing machine invented by, of course, mortals. I had caught a glimpse of this thing after Hiei and I had left the office at the beginning of the morning.

I stood in front it, peering at its contents… Funyuns… M&M's… Pop Tarts… Cheezits… _Hmmm… those orange squares on the bag, I assume, are the Cheezits…_ I pressed the letter and number Cheezits signified. And to my frustration, the machine beeped at me.

'_Please insert correct change'_. Correct change? Correct **change**? _I'll give it 'correct change'…_

I gripped the end of my skirt and bit a tiny hole, making a couple fabric strings fray. I pulled one loose, retrieving about a foot and a half of string. With the string in my hand, I got to my knees and slid my hand inside the door flap of the contraption. I focused my energy into my left hand, which held the string, and from the tips of my fingers, to the tip of the string began to glow a light purple.

"_Verbero_," the string lashed out and wrapped around the bag of Cheezits, and with a mental tug, fell down into the dispenser box. _Yes…_

ooo

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Hiei interrogated in an annoyed tone.

"Working," I replied; a bag of Cheezits and a hot glue gun on the table in front of me "You should try it. Now shut up and let me concentrate." I spent the rest of the class working diligently on the project, not failing to catch stares the entire time.

ooo

_Finished…_ It was a few minutes before the end of the period when I looked over my completed work. It was quite magnificent. True genius.

"You didn't _do_ it right," the bitchy voice of the mortal who gave me the idea in the first place spoke in a smart-ass tone.

"Yes I did," I replied nonchalantly.

"No, you didn't."

"_Oui._"

"NO."

"Yes, she did," Mr. Ray finally spoke up. I glanced at his smiling visage, "Life, this is beautiful," he held up the hollow cube made of Cheezits, "Nicely glued together, too."

The girl who had earned the name _'Bitch'_ by me was flabbergasted, "Bu—but, it has to be four inches by four inches!"

"No," he replied, "I said four by four. It doesn't have to be inches… it doesn't even have to be paper." He carefully set the cube on the table in front of me, "I'm trying to unteach you what you've been taught."

I grinned. He really was a great mortal. Even some members of the Council should envy his mind.

The irritating sound of the bell rang into the room and halls, and students began to drain themselves through the door. I too, made my way to follow Hiei, but was held back by the hand of Mr. Ray.

"Life, your idea was brilliant. Simple and brilliant—"

"Don't flatter her anymore," Hiei growled from the doorway, "It'll go to her head."

I glared at the Makai demon and turned back to the instructor, "You got a hundred on this. Not that grades mean much," Mr. Ray finished.

I smirked in a manner of thanks and finally left the class.

ooo

Hiei and I had been five to ten minutes late for all of our classes from that point. By lunch, Hiei had driven me to the fine brink that separated the sane from the insane… and vice versa. We both played our parts in annoying each other. I had my trench on in the schoolyard at a picnic table with the mortal, Keiko, Kurama, Urameshi, and Kuwabara; whereas Hiei planted himself in a tall, nearby apple tree. I could only say I was thankful that the tree shaded the picnic table I was positioned in.

Though, I could also say I wasn't thankful of the fact that Keiko and I were forced to watch Yusuke and Kuwabara in utmost disgust as they stuffed their faces with all the food they could get a hold of.

"How could you be his admirer? He's revolting!" I questioned in the most grossed out tone I could summon.

Keiko held her forehead with her elbow resting on the table, shook her head, "I know, sometimes I wonder myself."

"Feh-ey!" Yusuke whined, breadcrumbs sputtered from his mouth and landed everywhere, including Kurama's salad. Kurama raised his eyebrows, and tossed his salad in the garbage.

"But I love him anyway," Keiko finished with a reluctant sigh.

"Fth-ank 'ou," Yusuke said, more breadcrumbs flying.

"What I am curious about is how she sucks his tongue when he keeps stuffing his face," Hiei spoke, a smirk played across his visage. I nibbled my lip in attempt to hold back a grin. Kurama bit his thumb, and Kuwabara burst out into a hysteric laughter as Yusuke's face burned violet with fury, and Keiko blushed madly. Of course, I wasn't grinning for long, because Kuwabara's laughter sent chewed pieces of chicken into my hair and face.

"EEWWWW!" I reached across the table, smacked him hard upside the head, and leapt onto the branch in the tree below Hiei's. I sat cross-legged on the branch and began to pick off the chicken from my hair and face, flicking it away and cringing whenever I found a new piece. Hey, I may have flipped out, but it was disgusting! I heard snickering above me when I plucked out a larger piece, so I threw it at the voice.

"Gah!" Hiei waved his arms frantically, causing him to lose his balance and fall out of the tree. I snickered and flicked another piece of chicken at him.

Hiei glared back and stood to pounce at me when "Hiei, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kurama warned.

"And why not, _Shuichi_?" he snapped.

"Because Mr. Michiba is standing over there," he motioned over toward the bastard language instructor who stood in the open, eyeing all the students.

Hiei turned to me and narrowed his eyes, "Hn," and reluctantly took a seat next to Kurama at the picnic table. I finished picking the chicken off me and lay back on the branch, closing my eyes, hoping to catch a few Z's.

"Life?" Kuwabara's annoying voice rang through my ears.

_Damn him…_ "What!" I snapped, aggravated at him.

Kuwabara was slightly taken aback by my harshness, "W-w-well, Yusuke and I were talking..."

"And?"

"You know how Umeko is calling you mom?" Yusuke's voice sprung up.

I opened an eye, "So?"

"So who's the dad?" Kuwabara blurted out.

The question was shocking enough to knock me out of the tree. I quickly picked myself up and brushed the dirt off my clothes, "_What!_" I wasn't the only one shocked by the question. Kurama, Hiei, and Keiko seemed stunned, too; along with a few people from another table who heard him, and were now whispering to each other like mad.

"Well," Urameshi started, "She _does_ need a dad. And your mom is like her grandma... So we thought that maybe one of us could be her dad."

I was beyond bewildered, "Uh... um… fine... Yusuke, you can be the dad."

"BUT **I **WANT TO BE THE DAD!" Kuwabara griped, which turned a few more foreign heads.

"_Fuck_, Kuwabara!" I forced a whisper, "Could you keep it _down_?" I shoved myself on the bench beside Kuwabara, "There's only one way to solve this..." I continued, "M.A.S.H."

All at the table shared confused glances. "What's that?" Keiko asked, unsure.

"It's an old child game invented I-don't-know-when," I replied, "It's easy. Kur—_Shuichi_, give me paper." Kurama complied as I snatched his pen as well. I drew a decent sized box at the top of the page and wrote 'M.A.S.H.' in hefty size. "It's a game mainly for girls that's said to tell your future. You have a whole bunch of categories, such as future husband; dress color; kind of cake; locations of the wedding, honeymoon, and home; what kind of car you'll have; how many kids; what kind of pet; will you be rich, normal, or poor; will you get a divorce…" I wrote the categories on the paper as I spoke them, "And of course, what kind of house you'll live in, which is what M.A.S.H. stands for: mansion, apartment, shack, and house.

"You write four things under each category," I wrote all four of the boys' names under _husband_, "…wait…"

"What?" Kuwabara questioned.

"One of you is going to be the dad. So, what is everyone else going to be?"

"Uncles!" Urameshi declared.

"Err… sure," I added the category of uncles, but then also added _godfather_. There had to be some other special title. I added the boys' names under each of the categories.

"Make it only three choices," Hiei muttered, "I'm not in on this…"

"Yes, you are. Deal with it," I snapped absent-mindedly; almost like a reflex.

"…Hn."

I added random things under the other categories, and then placed the pen in the center of the previously drawn box, "Someone tell me when to stop," I said and began making a spiral.

"Stop," Keiko spoke after about five seconds. I counted the lines from one side to the other.

I wrote the number 9 on the top of the paper and counted down the choices of the categories… Cake: vanilla was crossed off. The ringing of the damn bell disrupted me, "I'll have it finished by the end of school."

ooo

I heard bad things about detention. Some say you go crazy. Others say you don't really become crazy, but the after-scent of the druggies just makes you high. But, either way, detention was where I was… Urameshi lead me here. Speaking of druggies, there was surprisingly only one in there, and Hiei was perched on the windowsill.

"What'd you do?" I interrogated.

"Hn."

I took a seat on the desk near him; the detective plopped down next to me. We all sat in silence for about ten minutes.

"Do you know the results," it sounded more like a statement than a question when it came from Hiei. "Maybe," I teased, though I finished it the previous period.

"Well, what are they?" Urameshi urged.

I smirked, "Because I'm just going to _tell_ you without everyone else being here. I'll make you wait."

"Aw, come on! Please?" he begged.

"Forget it."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO! Get it through your thick **skull**!" It was silent for five more minutes...

"Please?"

"Urameshi, I'm going to _throw_ you _out_ the **window**!" Another five minutes go by...

"_Pleeease_, Life."

I said nothing, but stood and walked next to Hiei and opened up the window. I grabbed the detective by the collar and flung the resistant Yusuke headfirst out the window.

"OW! LIFE! THAT HURT!"

I rolled my eyes "Please. We're on the first floor. The drop wasn't even three feet."

Yusuke's head popped up from behind the wall, "Yeah, but I landed on the back of my neck..."

"Not my fault," I sat at a completely different seat, near the druggie.

The druggie was smoking a cigarette; he turned to me, "Want one?" he held out the pack toward me.

"Nah, I quit a long time ago."

"That's cool," he smirked, "Yamato," he held out a hand for me to grab.

"Life," I grasped his hand and just as soon release it. Looking him over, he didn't look too bad, despite the slight shade beneath his eyes. Medium-short length brown hair that stuck out every which way, dark brown eyes and a goatee. "When does detention end?"

He shrugged, "About five minutes."

"I see." More silence.

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere after this?" he asked.

"Like whe—" I was just yanked off the desk by the wrist.

"Oh, no you don't!" Yusuke demanded, "She is not going anywhere with you!"

"Urameshi! Knock it off!" I glowered.

"Life," he mumbled in my ear, "He's bad news. You don't wanna be messing with guys like him."

"I can mess around with whomever I want to. I'm older than you," I retorted.

"Well, whether he was the one who asked you or not... We're busy today. We've got to go to _work_ after detention."

I yanked my wrist from his grasp, "Hn!" I turned to Yamato, "Rain check?" I would have said no in the first place, but Yusuke's ranting just made me want to piss him off. It was working. Steam seemed to be fuming from his ears.

"Fine," Yamato replied, "It's a date."

"Guess so."

ooo

"You're not going out with him," Yusuke ordered me. I was seated on the recliner in the living room, letting most of Yusuke's talking go in one ear and out the other. I had been sitting there doing that for the past half hour.

"Detective, you realize she's not listening to you..." Hiei growled, sitting on the windowsill.

"You will NOT be seeing him! You will NOT!"

"I'm not doing as you say..."

"She's only decided to see him at all because of you, Detective."

"Because of me!"

"She's doing this to piss you off."

Kuwabara suddenly walked in; the brown rabbit, Kuri in his hands. Kurama, Keiko, and Botan followed.

"Life?" he asked for my attention.

"What?"

"Um... are you done with the results yet?"

I had been staring out into space the entire time, and a smirk crept from the corner of my mouth.

"They're done?" I scanned all their faces; all eager to know the results… excluding Hiei who wished that he was never in them.

"Umeko has got herself an Uncle Yusuke and Uncle Kuwabara."

"No! _I_ wanted to be the dad!" Kuwabara pouted.

"We know," I remarked, "Anyway... My wedding will take place in Germany where I'll be wearing a white wedding gown and caramel flavored cake will be served. Kurama... you are... the _godfather_."

"WHAT!" Hiei nearly shrieked, outraged.

"Yes, Hiei. Our honeymoon will be on a cruise ship. We're going to live in a shack in Japan, where we'll drive our six kids to school every morning in our black _Silverado_. The dog will stay at home and guard the rickety abode. We'll never get divorced and I'm going to support our family as a tomato picker."

This made everyone else laugh. Hiei, however, wanted to rip my head off. "You rigged it, didn't you?"

I rolled my eyes "_Why_ would I rig M.A.S.H. to have me live in a shack? Or marry _you_, nonetheless?"

"You rigged it to make me Umeko's _'dad'_."

"Trust me, I would rather have Yusuke as her father than you... but Yusuke's an uncle, which makes Keiko here an aunt." Keiko blushed slightly, though I really didn't know why.

"What would that make me?" Botan asked in a nearly pout-tone.

"Godmother."

Botan's cheeks tinted red along with Kurama's, "Don't Godparents have to be married?"

I shook my head "Course not... Some godparents are siblings." The red flushed out of the two's faces.

I turned to Hiei "So, _Honey_—"

A katana was found pressed at my throat, "Don't _call_ me that!"

I only chuckled. I only said that to get a reaction out of him. This is going to be fun...

So, that's this chapter! Yes! Out a week and two days before my birthday! (By the way, I expect to be flourished with gifts…) And to let you all know, I really did play a real game of M.A.S.H. to get those results. It turned out all too well. I had an idea planned for each of them, depending on which I got. This and Kuwabara's options were my favorites!

And I loved the way the results came flying at me… In fact, I loved it so much, that **if I don't get at least eight results this time, I'll stop writing them here and put them somewhere else where you guys won't find them!** Mwahahaha! I'm so evil! And there wouldn't even be _hints_ to where it'd be. It could be on another fan fiction site, or I could even make a site of my own. Mwahahaha! Evil laughs are fun, too.

REVIEW PLEASE!

The Hidden Pagan (a.k.a. Seira Relur)


	11. A Little Display For You

Hello! Hello! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I took forever this time… and trust me I am shame-faced. I have a lot of stuff going on right now. Like, the two best things, which also take up my time and money:

1. I got an awesome boyfriend!

2. And I'm going to PROM!

Woo-Hoo! Yeah, time and money. Plus, I've been planning my best friends' Sweet 16 B-day party and her vacation of a gift (I'm getting her a Japanese hot stone massage) and I'm also on the Prom Decorating Committee (Against my will). And I got a prom dress that is actually not elegant and mysterious like was aiming for, but actually CUTE! Weird, huh? And I didn't think I liked anything cute. It's black and strapless that poofs just a little, and there are three thin fuchsia pink ribbons across the bust area with a tiny little bow in the center of each ribbon. I saw it in a magazine and I didn't like it, but then I saw for real and I was like "I WANT THAT!" So, I'm not going to throw away my entire image, so I dyed my hair all black after the black and fuchsia try(didn't stay fuchsia, it became red after three days).

Yeah, I'm hyper, too. And another thing that has been stalling me is DeviantART and my older sisters' graduation (which I also have to decorate for). And I got a job, so I can hopefully get my license and a car. And DeviantART is cool; I like it. A link to my work (which I **INSIST** that you see) is on my profile.

And finally, I had just finished reading _Fahrenheit 451_ by Ray Bradbury(Good meaning to the book) and _The Da Vinci Code_ by Dan Brown. _The Da Vinci Code_ has become my favorite book of all time! It's amazing, but very controversial. If you haven't read it and are interesting into reading it, if your parents aren't open-minded or if they are _All Hail Christianity!_, don't let them know that you are going to read it. My mom freaked when she saw me with the book and it nearly killed my grandparents to see me reading it. They said it's a book of falsehood and lies and since I'm young and gullible (I'm 17!) I shouldn't read it at all. I asked my grandma "Have you read the book?" she said "No, but Father Mike told us that it discriminates against Christianity and speaks only lies. So you shouldn't read it. I know it's hard for you to realize that not all books are true." Then I finished up with "Mémère, I only fight armed opponents." She freaked.

I had an argument with my mom about the book and she made me so mad I thoughtlessly yelled out my thoughts of the Christian God (oohhh boy…) and I almost told her what I DID believe! She was already spastic, and if I said I was pagan? She would have gone through with her promise and burned all my books! (Yeah, she told me she would do that.) Anyway, since then, she has been fitting in _What Would Jesus Do?_ as often as possible, even when it comes to eating!

But, anyway. To my reviewers!

**Natalie**: Oh trust me, this is a chapter. Therefore you _will_ see more chapters in the future.

**Spirit Talker**: Thank you for respecting, approving, and fully supporting my opening comments!

**Asilin Kheldarson**: Fine… I WON'T hide it! Gosh! I know, it IS greatness, isn't it?

**Uta-Arashi**: Yummmm… Virtual Absinthe… You know, my mom just decided to throw a _'Let's go to Virginia the weekend of May 6th'_ So, yeah… I have finally reached the negatives of money and can't do anything else anymore. But it would be cool to have a whole bunch of fic writers meet up, even though I am poor and can't even afford my lunch. Yah for Eurotrip!

**mandy**: I'm evil… but cool… hmmm… _Coovil_?

**night.fire**: Of course they're hooked, know why? Because I'm a fisherman… err, woman.

**Aella**: Of course! Everyday!

**Thoughtless Darkness**: I take Kempo martial arts, like Life in the story. It's a Japanese style and based mostly on offensive techniques that include defensive techniques that can also be offensive at the same time (like a block can be a block and a strike at the same time kind of thing).

**JESS**: Oh yeah. Do it to your clothes, it's fun when the teachers give you a look and they can't do anything about it because you're not breaking the dress code (This coming from someone who has done it several times).

**MaNdY118** & **darkgost**: Yeah, I know… I missed it… But why? One reason is I forgot that my mom was dragging me to Virginia. And others reasons were because of school. Oh well… sorry.

And thank you all for wishing me a happy birthday!

Disclaimer: I'm afraid that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…

* * *

"_Mommy!_" 

A tiny little vampire sprinted into my room, crying without tears. "What's wrong?" my voice concerned.

Umeko choked on her words, "D—...D—..._Daddy_ hit me!"

My right eye twitched lightly "Where did he hit you?"

Umeko clutched the back of her head, "_Here_," she whimpered.

"Let me see..." you drew her hands away.

"Don't touch it!" she pulled away, "It hurts really _bad_!"

"Umeko, I'll be very careful, I promise." Reluctantly, she let me touch it. As I grazed two fingers along the back of her head lightly, I felt a bump. Not a large bump, but not a small one either. "Where's Daddy at?"

"In th-the li-living room."

Without another glance toward the child, I stormed my way out of my bedchamber and through the halls, "HIEI I- DON'T- KNOW- YOUR- MIDDLE- NAME- IF- YOU- EVEN- HAVE- ONE JAGANSHI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

I found Hiei planted in his usual spot, on the windowsill. "HIEI!"

"What!" he snapped back at me.

"You hit Umeko!"

"She bit me!" He argued back, showing his hand that had two small bleeding sores between the thumb and forefinger.

"You probably deserved it!"

"She was hungry! That's _your_ job!"

"_My_ job! No! That's _our_ job, _Dad_!" He winced at his newfound name.

"What the frick is up with all this yelling?" Yusuke walked in followed by Kurama.

I heaved an immense sigh, "Hiei hit Umeko," I narrowed my eyes menacingly at Hiei.

"Hiei, she's only a child..." Kurama trying to be rational.

"_She_. _Bit_. _Me_," each word oozed between clenched teeth.

I stepped up to him, "You. Should. Have. Tak-En. Her. Out. To. Eat. Then," smacking him upside the head with each syllable I spoke. Hiei quickly recovered from the smacks, and was being held back by Yusuke and Kurama who were desperately attempting to keep him from tearing me limb from limb.

I took his chin firmly in my hand, "_Now_," I desperately forced my voice to stay low, "You and I are both going to take her out to eat. And I want you to apologize to Umeko. Understand?"

Hiei merely glared more fiercely at me, then ceased to struggle. I released his chin as Yusuke and Kurama loosened their restraints.

"_Wow_, Life. You and Hiei are like me and Keiko," Yusuke exclaimed.

I turned to Yusuke with a cocked eyebrow, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I think" Kurama reasoned, "what Yusuke is trying to say is that you seem to almost have him wrapped around your pinkie, put kindly."

"_Watch your tongue, Fox_," Hiei growled rather threateningly.

Yusuke, however, did not comprehend Hiei's threat, "He's right, Life. You've got 'em whipped!" with an imitation of cracking a whip.

With a roar of outrage, Hiei pounced on Urameshi; thrashing out his fists and legs wildly. The only thing that could be heard in that five-minute span was Hiei's grunts and Urameshi's cries… which indeed brought warmth to my heart. The pounding scene was put to an end, unfortunately, when Kuwabara came in crawling on his hands and knees.

Umeko was perched on his back; a little plastic tiara on her head and a plastic silver wand gripped in her right hand. A blue bed sheet was tied around her neck as she wore an oversize pair of pink high heels. The rest of us all stared with cocked eyebrows.

"Giddy up, Horsy! We have to save the prince," Umeko declared as if she was on some important mission.

"Neh!" I caught a sweat drop from more than one person at Kuwabara's poor attempt to sound like a horse as he crawled faster across the floor.

"Go! Go!" Umeko smacked his thigh with the wand _hard._

"Ow!" Kuwabara collapsed to the floor in a mix of pain and exhaustion; arms and legs sprawled like a facedown Vitruvian Man.

"Uncle Kuwa_bara_! Come _on_! We have to save the _prince_!" Umeko whined and bounced on his back.

"Umeko, I'm _tired_! Let me rest..." Loud snoring soon followed Kuwabara's complaining.

I rolled my eyes in Kuwabara's favor and then brought my attention to Umeko. I eyed her inquisitively, "Umeko, where'd you get that wand and tiara?"

"Uncle Kuwabara gave them to me. He said that I was already a princess, I just needed to dress like one."

"Huh," Urameshi gruffed thoughtfully, "Hiei, even Kuwabara would've been a better father than you."

The Makai demon replied with a scowl "Let him," he made his way to the door and halted at the handle, "Are we going or not?"

After removing the sheet, shoes, and other accessories from the petite child, I followed briskly out the door.

ooo

It has been two weeks since Umeko has joined the "family". And sure, I've been going to school unwillingly as she slept under the watchful eyes of Botan, Mum, and even Koenma on occasions. Everyone has seemed to grow a fondness for the adorable child. At times, I would even suspect Hiei cared, or at least acknowledged her. And to think, the only reason she was brought here was to keep her alive.

But now, three figures stood on the rooftop of a taller building in Kyoto; eyeing the many people below. "Get this over with" Hiei spoke impatiently, tapping his foot annoyingly on the gravel.

"Hiei, tonight we're going to find out what she received with the Dark Gift. This may take a few hours, so maybe if you'd quit tapping your foot it would go by quicker for all of us," I turned to Umeko, "This is considered training. I'm not going to be that easy on you. Savvy?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now... Follow me." I leapt into the air and broke into bats thirty feet above her; only to change back two buildings away across the street. The building I stood on was six stories taller than the one Hiei and Umeko stood, and nine floors higher than the building between the two.

Even despite the distance, I could catch Umeko sigh before stepping back about twenty feet. She broke into a run, leapt from the edge toward the shorter building. A single foot made contact with the edge of the short building, only to slip. She grasped the edge of the building with her tiny fingers for the dear life of her own. I just stood there; arms crossed, trench coat swaying in the night breeze with my long dark hair; watching. _I want to help her, but I can't..._

"All for the sake of training," a voice came from behind my swayed form.

I merely twisted my head, "Hn. All for the sake of living."

Hiei situated himself next to me, both of us inspected Umeko and no longer each other.

"She must learn. She has to learn if she wishes to be in this world as she is. A wanted child..." our eyes did not stray from the undead child.

"You want her to learn, too," he replied monotonously, "Not just for her, but for you."

"Don't shrink me," I snapped, soon to focus on Umeko once again, almost dazed "Our own little forbidden child..." Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I caught Hiei's expression darken as his head drooped ever so slightly. "What?" I was somewhat confused and more thoroughly annoyed by his actions, but no such _considerate_ emotions played on my face or through my lips.

Hiei turned away, "She is not living," he mumbled for only my ears, "She died two weeks ago. We're guarding a corpse," he gave the finally situated Umeko a final glance, "I'm going for a walk. You and that baka child be back at the rooftop in three hours ready to leave," he spoke flatly, motioning toward a rooftop before closing the door on the roof leading downstairs.

As I focused on the child, I watched her take another running start to leap twenty-five feet in the air. Not even close to how high I could jump; I could jump about seventy feet myself. Those words Hiei had spoken repeated themselves in my mind.

…_We're guarding a corpse…_

She caught hold of a windowsill on the building I was planted, on her way down. She still had eight stories up to go.

…_She is not living…_

_But if she is not living…_ "Am _I_ not living?"

"Mommy!" she cried to me, "I'm stuck!"

I narrowed my eyes directly down at her, "Get yourself _unstuck_ then!" I snapped, which took Umeko off guard. She did a double take down, terrified of the sight below her. She was holding on for dear life nine stories above hundreds of tiny people and small cars and concrete sidewalks.

Within a few minutes, however, she was standing on the windowsill, hugging the wall.

"You're wasting _time_, Umeko!" I glared, "Quit behaving like a baby and get up here!" _She must learn…_ I repeated in my head over and over again, convincing myself that my harshness was helping her.

Fingers desperately found crevices in the wall as she climbed further and further away from the window, occasionally slipping. An hour later she was a floor below me, losing her grip more and more frequently. She pulled herself onto a windowsill, heaving for breath, "I can't—_do_ this anymore—Mommy…" she struggled to make her voice loud enough for me to hear, though I obviously had no trouble at all.

"You're close. Hurry up."

"But, Mommy, my hands are all sweaty!" she cried.

"DO IT!" _Kuwabara's attitude is rubbing off on her…_

Reluctantly, she began to climb again. Climbing and slipping and recovering and climbing again. Within a half hour she was only two feet below me. She reached out a hand toward me. But, I wasn't going to give her the stick.

"What?" I questioned.

"Help me stand up, Mommy."

"No. You are not done until you climb over the ledge yourself."

With only one hand gripping the wall, the sweat on her hands took advantage of the opportunity, and caused her fingers to slip; her other hand not able to grab the wall in time. "_Mommy_!" she fell, plummeting down towards the concrete below.

I sighed and dove headfirst after her. The night air pierced my face and whipped my hair as I sliced through it. Slowly gaining on Umeko, who was still thirty feet below you; too far to save her. I broke into bats, slowly gaining until I was only five feet away from her and four stories from the ground. Quickly grouping back together, I thrust my hands toward Umeko, heel of palm against heel of palm, "_Strigo!_"

My hands radiated a periwinkle-lavender aura for only a moment…

… Three stories…

… Time stopped within the body of Umeko as she continued to plummet to the ground…

… Two stories…

… The aura suddenly exploded from my hands in seemingly a thousand lights. Randomly at first they flew, till the Time within Umeko pulled it in like gravity had taken oddly immense effects. For that moment when the energy was absorbed sponge-like into the childs' body, she glowed that perwinkle-ish color… only to freeze to a halt in mid-air…

… One story.

I dissolved into bats to perch myself on the windowsill aside the frozen Umeko. I inspected the Halted Form in front of me. Terror was plastered on her face; hands were reached out with sprawled fingers; strands of hair stood still in every which position, unaltered by the night breeze. She was solid-stiff one story above the people of Kyoto.

I reached out and grabbed her hand. Not wanting to waist anymore of my energy, I let loose the spell, and she swung toward the wall. I pulled her onto the windowsill to feel her hugging my waist tight.

"I thought you were going to let me die," she whispered shakily into my stomach.

"You would not have died," _She would be able to recover easily enough…_ "You would have brought too much attention onto yourself by the mortals. That's why I caught you," I stated.

Umeko's head darted up toward mine, eyes filled with nearly the same terror as before, "You would have let me fall?" My silence made her eyes widen. I scanned over the people of Kyoto who were scurrying around with their business. "Do I have to climb it again, Mommy?" by the tone of her voice, it was effortless to depict how much she didn't.

I sighed "No. Now we shall feast," I grabbed her wrist, "_Integumentum_," after a faint blue glow, the both of us melted into the shadows. "Come on," I spoke "Let's jump."

"Oh no, no, no, _no_," I felt her body move closer to the window, "I _won't_ jump anymore."

"It's only one story. It's more of a hop than a jump," I gave her a tug, "Now, let's go."

I hopped; pulling Umeko along with me. Something, however, was slowing my fall, and when we both landed under the light of a street lamp and became visible again, I saw why.

Umeko's nails had grown into long, sharp, grotesque looking claws about six inches long. At the base they were a natural nail color, but as I was directed to the end, they became a disgusting yellow and soon to black. I quickly blocked the view of her hands from the passerby's and looked up at the side of the building. There were five long, deep, slightly jagged gashes etched into the wall, starting at the windowsill I hopped from. I turned back to Umeko; she was closely examining her long claws with a mix of curiosity and fascination.

"Mommy... What is this?" Her nails gradually shrunk back to their normal size with a sick, crackling _shlump_ sound that made myself cringe slightly.

"That," I spoke, "Is one of the talents you received with the Dark Gift."

She watched me unsurely, "Is this bad?"

A small grin played on my lips, "No. Not at all." I would never say that I was somewhat envious of her gift. The Dark Gift is different for all. I, myself, who could break into bats as one of my Gifts, was a quality that no _Homemade_ and only most born-vamps could possess. All vampires could move faster than the average man and could jump at extreme heights, even though the speed and height varied between each. "Come on," I spoke, trying to forget about my envy, "Let's find our meals." Umeko smiled and nodded.

ooo

Frantic screams and frenzied cries were heard behind me as Umeko and I sauntered away from yet another blood-drained incident with full stomachs. A smile on my face, and a song in my heart, we both casually strolled into the building as if we were completely oblivious to the ambulance driving by. We took an elevator to the eleventh floor, and took the stairs to the rooftop. I took a seat with my feet over the ledge, which Umeko decided to keep a good distance from and instead was tossing tiny stones in the air.

"You're early." I turned to see Hiei with his thumbs tucked in his pockets.

"Nice jacket," I smirked, turning back to the horror scene below; ambulances carrying several people away. Over Hiei's black muscle tee he wore a crisp new black leather jacket, much like my trench coat, only down to his thighs rather than his ankles.

"Hn. I had cash," he smirked "Nice mayhem," he snickered, following my gaze.

"Hn," my smirk turned into a grin, "It is, isn't it?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and a portal appeared for the three of us.

ooo

I woke up and got ready for my _lovely_ _day_ of school. I looked at myself after putting on the uniform and groaned. School administrators settled on the fishnets, but got me a new uniform, saying if I changed the uniform in any way, I would be expelled. Not that I cared, but Koenma unfortunately did. So of course, what Koenma says goes.

I grabbed my things and blew a kiss to the closed casket before heading to the living room to meet the gang.

ooo

So far, only two assignments have been given in art class, and I had already completed them both. So, as I had been doing as usual, I had my face planted to the thick, wooden tabletop, drifting to sleep.

"You know," the kind, American accented voice of the art professor spoke, "There are chairs in my room if you want to take a nap."

Not thinking clearly due to my drowsiness, I merely gave a feeble nod and dragged my way to his office, where aside from the desk and office chair, two more cream cushioned seats sat adjacent to each other; adorned with pillows, snow globes, stuffed animals, and other toys ranging from _Disney's Lion King_ to _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. With a simple _fwumph_, I sunk into the surprisingly comfortable chair to immediate slumber…

…And was awoken again seemingly seconds later by a shift of position. Hiei was sitting in the opposite chair, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed. His head tilted slightly to his right shoulder, deep steady breathing and heartbeat, and a peaceful look on his face were all signs that he was fast asleep. I wasn't surprised, seeing that neither of us got back to the Spirit World until 3 in the morning.

"Good thing you are awake," through the office doorway Mr. Ray stepped in, "It's fourth period."

"Shit," I groaned, hunching over and massaging my temples almost instinctively. I peered over at Ray to see him situate himself on an office chair, where he set his black-framed reading glasses on the desk and rubbed his eyes groggily. "Stressed?"

"You could say that," he mumbled.

"What?" I questioned.

"I can't tell you," he replied.

I cocked an eyebrow "How come?"

"Beware the probes."

I was caught startled and questioning if I even heard what he said correctly, "Excuse me?"

"You could be driving through the country one evening," he spoke, leaning back on his chair, "On an empty road, minding your own business, and your car could suddenly be caught under a blue light. Suddenly, your car will start shaking as you feel it rise into the air, higher and higher and higher, until next thing you know, you find yourself in the insides of a huge spaceship."

I had no idea where this was going. _Has he gone insane?_

"The spaceship will fly off to the complete and distant far sides of the universe, where you'll land on another planet. The aliens will come out, strip you down, and strap you to a metal table, naked. They'll stick wires and chips all over you and show off their power by flashing the probe in front of your face. Then, they will ask _"Why is Mr. Ray so stressed?"_ and you could say _"I don't know"_ and they'd believe you, because they'd know you're telling the truth. And then they'll give you your clothes and take you back home."

I could do nothing… Nothing, but stare at this odd mortal obliviously. "…Probes…"

"Always beware the probes," he smiled.

Hearing that, I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Shut up."

I glanced at the previously resting Makai demon, "Don't you _shut up_ me."

"You woke me up, damn you," Hiei growled, either not knowing or caring that Mr. Ray was even there.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, not wanting to deal with a completely pointless argument.

There was a brief moment of silence, "Well," Mr. Ray spoke up, "Here you guys go," he handed each of us a slip of paper. I scanned the chicken scratch writing:

_Life to 4th period._

Rand Ray 

_What do I do with this?_ I thought to myself, _If he wants me to go to class, shouldn't he just _tell_ me?_

"Give that to your teacher," Ray unknowingly answered my question. I absently nodded and tailed the Makai demon out of the classroom.

ooo

"Damnit, Hiei," I snapped at Hiei through the halls, "The _Hell_ is wrong with you?"

"Hn."

I growled agitatedly, a little too much, for what was meant to be a mortal snarl came out as a true, low-toned, vampire roar.

Hiei swerved at me and apprehensively clasped his hand across my mouth. There was stillness for only a brief second when echoes rang through the passageways. Hiei's head darted tensely left to right before he reached for the closest door and pulled me in after him.

My eyes easily adjusted to the darkness of the room to quickly learn it was a janitors' closet, and a very crammed full and small one I might have added. I saw Hiei reach for the door handle and pull it just enough to leave the door a quarter ajar, for that was the furthest it could be closed without the two of us shoved against each other.

Hiei released his grip for me to be within the door path as he leaned against the cluttered shelves at the opposite wall.

"Hiei, wha—"

"Sh!" he pointed out the door toward a small group of tardy students rushing by. I barely had to strain my ears to hear them conversing about a zoology instructor and how one of his crazy animals probably got loose.

We waited in silence until they were out of sight and earshot before I spoke hushed, "What the Hell is wrong with you?"

Hiei stared eyes glazed, to the floor, "I don't trust that ningen," he murmured.

"Ray?" I clarified, half-astonished, half-annoyed.

"He wants something," his eyes turned hard into mine "Watch yourself."

"Me?" I forced through a laugh, "A ningen would be a threat to me?"

"We are ningens to this species," He spoke, "To them you a ningen female. There are old males who will take advantage of you because you are weak to them."

"Not every male is a sexual predator," I argued, "And if anyone was, I'd kill them."

"You _stupid_ kyuuketsuki onna," his voice raised, "We cannot kill in a ningen school! Not even I can!"

"Since when?" I raised my voice to him, "Aren't you the cruel, heartless, murderer I've heard about? Fool."

There was a long-lasting silence. "Is that why you didn't go to class?" I asked, my tone crawled back down the ladder.

"What?" he snapped.

"Were you concerned for me?" I slightly forced.

Another pause, "I'm babysitting," he growled, his eyes went downcast to the floor once again, "Nothing more."

ccc

The chubby janitor pushed his cart along the hallway, whistling a random tune as he wiped his forehead on his shirtsleeve. He caught sight of the ajar janitors' closet door and carelessly pushed it shut as he stepped.

ccc

The door behind I suddenly knocked my Achilles' heel, shoving me forward and loosing my balance.

"Woah!" I crashed into Hiei's chest, who caught me around the waist as I instinctively caught him around the neck; cleaning utensils rained all over the both of us; our faces mere centimeters apart, turning into a very awkward position for the two of us.

"What the—" a man's voice was heard outside the door, before it was opened to reveal a man in a filthy gray uniform.

"What have we got here?" the janitor queried, "Caught in the public display of affection act."

"Affection?" I asked.

ooo

Hiei and I sat with no displayed emotions in the chairs that were situated directly across from the principals' desk. The janitor stood beside the two of us. Despite my statue-like exterior, the thoughts inside me were confused. _Display… Affection… Public? What the Hel—oh, I get it! No! No, no, no, no!_

"—so I slammed the door. Then I heard a noise and when I opened the door, there they were."

The principal, Mr. Takanaka according to the bronze plaque sitting on the desktop, was a beefy male of mustard-like hair and an interrogating face "I see…" a ringing from the telephone interrupted his thoughts as he retrieved it from the receiver, "Yes? … Mm-hm… Mm-hm… Thank you," he hung up, "It seems, Mr. Jaganshi, that your guardian has arrived."

The door opened to a man… err… teenager. It was Koenma, with the absence of a pacifier and traded for a mortal business suit. "Ah, Mr. Bob. Take a seat."

Bob? Mister BOB? Please don't tell me this mortal is this thickskulled… 

"Coffee, Mr. Bob?" Mr. Takanaka offered.

"No, thank you. May I ask what young Hiei has done?" He didn't look even _slightly_ older than seventeen!

"Ah, yes. Mr. Jaganshi and Ms. Hawthorne here were found a half hour ago, committing PDA."

"_PDA_," Koenma eyed us in a way that could kill rodents; I narrowly avoided eye contact with him and I suspected Hiei did the same.

"Yes. Normally this isn't considered a terrible violation and just given a warning, but these two were caught doing PDA during class in a janitors' closet. That makes this serious. It has given me no choice but to give them two weeks out of school suspension."

"I see," seemed to be all Koenma could say.

"So," Mr. Takanaka continued, "If you could please take Mr. Jaganshi home. I have yet to reach Ms. Hawthorne's parents..."

"Yes," Koenma replied, "Actually, Ms. Hawthorne's mother lives next door to us. I could take Ms. Hawthorne, too. Her mother works nights, so she probably isn't..."

"Yes, of course. If you just sign her out, please. Have a good day, Mr. Bob."

ooo

"Grounded. You are both grounded."

"Excuse me?" I questioned; outraged "You cannot ground me. You are _not_ my father!"

"Yes, I can ground you. We made a deal. I am your boss. And what I tell you to do, you do or else."

"We didn't do anything," Hiei hissed.

"Then _explain_ to me what did," Koenma ordered.

Half-reluctantly, Hiei and I did tell the story; from the art room, to the closet, "That's what happened," Hiei snapped.

"I see," Koenma seemed to be pondering it over, "You're still grounded."

"Why?" the both of us nearly exclaimed.

"Because you both still skipped class and got suspended. Two weeks. No training or missions for either of you. Life, no TV. Hiei, no windowsill."

"That's not fair," we burst in sync. We glared at one another, "_Quit_ copying me!" at the same time. We both storm out the door, "Stop that! _GRR_!" again, at the same time.

On the way to the living room, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, and a girl with light brown hair stop the both of us.

"Hey guys!" Urameshi greeted, "Did you hear the gossip? A guy and some chick were caught making out in the janitors' closet… their shirts off and everything!"

"FUCK OFF!" we barked, shoving past them and locking ourselves in our rooms.

But, what continued behind our backs… "What's up with them?" Kuwabara questioned.

Yusuke shrugged "Time of the month?"

Kuwabara chuckled, "Both of them?" they cackled, until Keiko smacked them both in the stomach.

ooo

The eight of us were all seated in the living room in unnerving silence several hours later. The tele' was off, since I wasn't allowed to watch it; so I sat on the windowsill just to get on Hiei's nerves. I had been introduced to Shizuru earlier; the light brown haired girl, as well as Kuwabara's sister. I was surprised that Kuwabara could actually be related to someone who didn't look like the back-end of a werewolf. _He must be the black sheep of the family_, I had thought previously.

"So," Kuwabara broke the dead silence, "Hiei... Is she a good kisser?" Soon followed by the poundings from three people over his head. Hiei, Shizuru, and myself.

"We didn't do anything, Baka!"

"You were just talking," Yusuke said, not sounding like he was _nearly_ convinced.

"_Yes_," I pressed.

"With your shirts off?" Kuwabara smirked.

I growled menacingly. "Well," Botan started to keep from a fierce battle, "I don't know about you guys, but if all we have to do is talk about some schools' latest gossip, we should play a game or something."

"What do you have in mind?" Kurama queried.

"Truth or dare!" she chirped.

"Nah," Yusuke shrugged off, "I got a game…" but Mum, who glided in from the halls, cut him off, however.

"Evening," she smiled softly, standing elegantly in her black ensemble of a corset, long skirt, and veil robe.

"Where have you been, Alexandria?" Kurama asked.

"Koenma's office. He would like to speak with the team. Where's Umeko?"

"Sleeping, last I checked," I replied, "Would the nana take watch for me?"

She nodded, "You know, it is not healthy to have her sleep in so much."

"I'll wake her when I get back, if she isn't already."

ooo

"I have some exciting news for all of you," Koenma spent his dramatic pause stamping a few more papers, then set them aside and eyed us all with his fingers intertwined in each other on the desk, "A tournament is to be held next month. And I want Team Urameshi to compete."

"YES!" Urameshi exclaimed.

"Woo-hoo!" Kuwabara and him began a little victory dance, that is, until I smacked them both upside the heads to get them to cooperate.

"Anyways," Koenma continued, "It's in the Ningenkai."

"Where in the Ningenkai?" I asked.

"An island in the United States," he replied, "The island is located in Lake Erie, not far from an island called Put-n-Bay. Humans with low or normal ki energy cannot see this island because it's hidden to them by the works of an illusionist demon."

I groaned. Out of all the places in the Mortal World, the United States was my least favorite place. Ever since the 60's, when I was last there, a bunch of psycho hippies found out what I was and chased Mum and myself out of San Francisco by chucking garlic. Not like it hurt, but the scent of garlic in intolerably irritating to vampires. _Really_ irritating…

"We'll be taking a plane to Columbus, Ohio. From there we'll take a rental car to Sandusky. We'll take a surprisingly short ferry ride to the island from there."

"We?" Hiei cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, Hiei. We. As in Team Urameshi, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, George, and myself."

"And Umeko and Mum?"

"They're staying here, where it's safe."

"Without us, Umeko will be in danger. Mum probably can't take care of her on her own."

"Have there been any attacks so far?"

"No, but—"

"But nothing. Have you ever been to a tournament."

I shook my head.

"The Dark Tournament is filled with demons," Koenma explained, "She is much safer here than anywhere else at the moment."

With nothing else to say, I leaned against a nearby wall and stared at the floor.

"If Umeko must stay behind, why must Yukina go?" Hiei questioned.

"We need her healing abilities, plus the girls want her to be with them, too," he said as-a-matter-of-factly, "They don't want Yukina to miss the ball either."

"What ball?"

"Which brings me to the next bit of news," he added, "Those _American Demons_, who are hosting this tournament, proposed to have a ball. A Masquerade. It'll be held two nights before the tournament. And it _will_ be mandatory. It is at the masquerade where you must sign up the teams."

"Forget it," I stated flatly, "I haven't been to a ball in years…"

"I'm not going either," Hiei spoke coldly, "Nothing you can do to make me."

"You both are obliged to go. And I expect you all to be in formal costume apparel _and_ have dates."

"I CALL YUKINA!" Kuwabara hopped and waved his hand in the air frantically.

"Who the Hell is Yukina?" I questioned absently. I was a bit aggravated, but no one answered me. I directed my attention to Koenma "You know I don't like you."

"Which reminds me of something else," he grinned, "I found out you've been feeding off humans again."

"Your point?"

"You feed off another human, there'll be severe punishment. Back to forest creatures. That goes for Umeko, too," he grabbed some papers and starts stamping again, "You and Hiei may go. I shall be discussing a new mission with the others."

"This is the first mission since I've been here," I stated defiantly.

"No," Koenma said absent mindedly, "There was one mission that required rescuing you. Business has been slow... until hopefully now. No go, both of you."

With final glares, we both stomped out of the office, but I stopped short to shutting the door, "The tournament… What is it called?"

"Oh!" Koenma seemed to mentally slap himself "It's the Nayanezgani Tournament."

* * *

Well, that's it. Sorry again for going PAST my due date. 

REVIEW PLEASE! I want at LEAST five!

The Hidden Pagan (a.k.a. Seira Relur)


	12. To My Fellow Minions

My Fellow Minions;

I feel I need to have an explanation. Once again, I did not walk away from you. I am still keen on finishing this chapter and this story. However, I have been have a lot of personal problems that _have_ been taking up all my free-time. I've been suffering from countless emotional breakdowns for reasons some I'm unaware of. My best friend says she's picking up major signs of my psychic mind finishing up puberty (Meaning my psychic awareness is nearly developed to the point that I know how it's there and possibly how to use it). It seems more and more obvious each breakdown that I'm picking up well on empath abilities. My dowsing abilities (a.k.a. water witching, which I already knew I was a natural developer to) has increased tremendously to the point where I don't need tools, but stand in a place and know exactly what's there. My intuitive is improving, as is my clairaudience (also a natural). But, as I said before, my empathy is what is my main concern and is throwing off my life and dedication to you good people.

So, I'm sorry for holding up the story. I don't know when I'll be through with the breakdowns, but soon as I am I will finish the next chapter. Message me on ideas or whatnot.

Blessed Be,

The Hidden Pagan (Seira Relur)


End file.
